Akatsuki's Third Eye
by Monogatari-Sensei
Summary: An outcast from an ancient clan which was destroyed years ago. Wielder of a legendary kekke genkai.She is enforced to join the akatsuki partnered with a certain blonde. What has fate in store for them? Deidara x OC
1. Enter Kimiko Tsukiga

Hallo everyone! This is my first story on fan fiction so I don't know what to expect. Hope you all enjoy it though. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own any character except Kimiko.

* * *

Moonlight shone down upon a little village. Bathed in the silver light stood a dark figure.

She walked down the village till she reached a small pub and inn sort of place named Missing -Ninjas Home Hotel.

Walking up to the manager she asked "I want a room for a night" she said monotonously.

The manager shaking with fear, "Hai, Kimiko- sama" handed her some keys.

"Why don't you share my room baby? We'll keep each other awake the entire night "Said a man from a seat, clearly very drunk.

Ignoring him she took the keys of her room and up to her room.

She entered her room and discarded her cloak.

She was tall, with a slim figure. Her eyes were a cloudy gray and she had light u – shaped scar on her forehead. Her hair a dark and mysterious black.

"That was one hell of a mission "she said sighing. She removed her headband which showed a hidden mist sign cut in the middle.

"Now for some rest "she said as she lay of on the bed and slept.

* * *

_Kimiko's POV_

The next morning I woke up to the smell of smoke and sound of screaming. Looking out of the window I saw everyone running here and there shouting and screaming.

Rushing down I asked the manager what happened.

"Konoha has gained knowledge of our village and infiltrated us. If we're caught then we'll be killed or taken prisoners. We have to leave".

Not wanting to be caught up in a struggle I decided to leave.

"Suiton Bunshin no Jutsu ". Using my water clones I spread out in all directions.

By the time the real me had reached the forest I couldn't sense any of my clones.

_"I have to be careful; there may be guards posted around here"_.

Even as I spoke a paper bomb kunai landed in front of me and blasted. I ducked under the branch and activated my water shield jutsu. I hid myself under the branch and waited for my attackers to come out.

"Did we get her?" yelled a blonde boy coming from behind a tree.

"Not yet "replied a man with brownish hair who sank out from another tree.

I released my water shield jutsu and stood up.

"Yamato- taijou, there she is "yelled a girl with pink hair.

"Lets get her "screamed the blonde boy.

"Hold Naruto!" said Yamato; he spoke to me, "If you surrender now we'll let you live "he said." It's three against one".

I just smirked and said "Well if it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get ". Saying so I disappeared.

"Be careful, since we don't know her skills or anything we don't know when and where she might attack" said the man called Yamato.

"How right you are "I said appearing behind him and kicking him off the branch.

"Yamato- taijou" yelled the boy named Naruto and jumped off the branch to save the man.

Yamato released a whole number of wooden branches stopping him from hitting the ground, then jumping up he swung the branches at me.

I dodged the attack when I saw the pink haired girl coming at me with her arms raised.

I vanished again and appeared behind her and swung her at Yamato.

She hit him and they both crashed against a tree.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu ". Naruto split into ten clones and scattered all over the field.

"Shadow clones won't save you "I said before performing hand signs.

"Stop her before she does that jutsu" yelled Yamato, still weak from his crash.

"Rasengan "yelled Naruto forming a compressed ball of chakra his hand and started running towards me.

I finished my hand signs and said" Water Style, Thousand needles of death ". I gathered my chakra into tiny sharp little units and fired it all at the incoming boy.

"No, Naruto" yelled the girl. As needles started piercing Naruto

"Sakura get under my shield "yelled Yamato as he created a round shield out of wood.

I knew it was time to leave since I was low on chakra after my last mission.

As I turned around I saw Naruto coming at me with a kunai.

_"Impossible!"_ I thought, "How did you escape my attack? ".

"I was never in it "he said swinging his kunai at me, "Sakura- chan cast a genjutsu to appear as if I was hit"

"That's why you're trapped now "said Sakura from my left.

"Let's get her "yelled Naruto from my front.

"Hmm "said Yamato from my right.

_"This is going to take all my remaining chakra "_I thought before gathering my chakra around me.

"Wood style, binding nest jutsu "Yamato shot out many wooden vines and wrapped me up.

"Rasengan "yelled Naruto.

Just as the Rasengan was going to hit me, I focused all my chakra around me and blasted it off. Naruto was thrown off and the vines holding me broke off.

"Shit, she denoted the paper bombs we set around here "yelled Sakura.

Yamato created a block of wood around him, Sakura and Naruto.

"What about her? 'Asked Naruto.

"There's no time to save her, if we don't get under this we'll be blown to bits" said Yamato.

I looked in horror as one after another paper bombs began to blast near me. _"I guess this is the end then"_ I thought as my vision diminished.

* * *

Fairly nearby, in the akatsuki main hideout, a blonde male with long hair and torn bleeding clothes walked down a long passage.

He walked till he came to a door with the sign LEADER on it.

"You called for me Leader-sama?" he asked a man standing near the window.

"Hai, Deidara, I called for you to discuss matters concerning a new partner" said leader.

"A new partner? No way could I have another partner, sasori-danna was my Danna and now you want someone to just replace him, no thank you" yelled Deidara.

"It may be that you were very close to Sasori but the fact remains that this organization is run by me, if I say you get a new partner, you get a new partner" said the leader looking at Deidara with cold, ringed eyes.

"Hai, leader- Sama, I'm sorry for my outburst"

"There's a village for missing-ninjas just beyond the high mountain, there is resting a girl called Kimiko, she has betrayed the village hidden in the mist and is the holder of the extremely rare Tsukigan" said leader.

"Tsukigan as in Moon – eye? Is it a kekke genkai? "Asked Deidara.

"what is it and what are its true powers are unknown, even to me; however I do know that at the basic level it increases the wielders speed and attack force but it also manipulates the charka level of a body and allows the wielder to perform jutsu's that are out of my knowledge"

"Seems very powerful huh?" asked Deidara, "Well, she'd better not interfere with my art, or I'll blow up all her moon and sun eyes "yelled Deidara.

"You do realize that if I allow her to join then she will be your teammate and that kind of attitude will only mess up every mission you attempt"

"Are you asking me to be nice to her? "Asked Deidara.

"I am saying, be thoughtful and push away your emotions when in battle, what you do in your free time is none of my headache, now go and find her and bring her to me" ordered the leader.

"Hai!" said Deidara before rushing out of the office.

"Do you think it's a good idea to pair her off with Deidara?" asked a blue haired kunoichi from the extreme corners of the room.

"I hope it was "said the leader looking at sky which was illuminated by the full moon.

* * *

Well how was that? What will happen to Kimiko? Why is Konoha attacking villages? What is deidara's reaction to his new partner? Read x Review to find out.

Do review and give me some suggestions. Sorry if it was a bit short but hey, 'I'm a first timer.


	2. The meeting of the two

Hey guys I'm back. In this chapter we'll see the first meeting of Kimiko and Deidara. There'll also be action against Team taka.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own naruto or any other character except kaorin.

As the light of the full moon shone down upon the little clearing in the woods, four figures wearing cloaks landed there to spend the night their.

"Tomorrow we'll check out the north for any akatsuki base" said Sasuke, the leader of team Taka.

"Must we, we've been on the hunt for a week non-stop now" said a white haired boy with a sleeveless violet shirt and an enormous sword on his back.

"Stop complaining Suigetsu, you lousy slob, we're all working hard here "said the only girl in the group, she had red hair and wore glasses.

As Karin (the girl) and suigetsu kept bickering the last member of the group, a tall, burly man named Jugo looked towards the full moon.

Sensing something was wrong Sasuke turned and asked him what the matter was.

"The north wind seems colder than usual, theres some danger nearby" replied Jugo.

"Could it be Akatsuki?" asked Suigetssu.

"Could it be Konoha? "Asked Karin.

"Karin, concentrate and see if you can sense anybody's charka within 400 meters range" commanded Sasuke taking out his katana.

"Hai!" replied Karin and shut her eye to concentrate.

"Strange," she murmured.

"What is it? "Asked Suigetsu.

"I sense something moving towards us from the northwest but…"

"But? What? "Asked Sasuke calmly.

"But it doesn't seem to be having any chakra" Said Karin.

"No chakra? How can that be? Even if a person's exhausted there is sign of some chakra on them" said Suigetsu who now wielded his sword.

"Well this person certainly doesn't have any charka" replied Karin.

"I've seen that kind of trick before" said Sasuke, "someone uses a dead soul jutsu to make it appear as if the corpse was walking and they hide behind, since the corpse is dead, it doesn't have any charka."

" But that's just the kind of trick my powers are made to sniff out, no Sasuke, this is a living breathing person and very near to us now, its probably wounded" replied Karin.

"I guess then we can only be on our top guard, Jugo, scan west, Karin scan east and south Suigetsu scan north "ordered Sasuke, his sharingan appearing.

Not a leaf was moving on the trees; the full moon light shone down upon the small clearing, far away in the distance howling of some animals could be heard.

"Its here" said Karin silently.

Suddenly, Sasuke shouted "Move!" and the four leapt in different directions.

Turing back they saw a huge spear of ice had grown from the ground at the exact four places that they had been standing in.

"Look, it's on the trees" said Suigetsu seeing a black shadow jump from one branch to another.

"Katon: Gougakyo no jutsu "said Sasuke performing some hand seals and blowing an enormous fire blast out of his mouth.

As he did that someone said "Suiton: Giant vortex jutsu "and a huge jet of water appeared and put out the fire and managed to sweep away Jugo and Karin.

"Whoever this is, he's good "thought Sasuke. Just then he saw Suigetsu coming up behind the figure and shouting" Now feel the sharp edges of the kubikiri houcho "he shouted before swinging the sword.

As he was going the chop of its head, the figure disappeared and reappeared behind him.

As he turned around he got a full view of its face. He nearly fainted after seeing it; it was so ghastly, so unreal. It seems what had once been a beautiful girl had turned wrong.

The eyes were half white and half black, the face was a deadly grey in color and the scariest thing was that on its forehead was a third eye standing vertically and wide open, glaring at him.

After seeing a sight like that Suigetsu passed into oblivion.

* * *

Deidara was passing through the forests just outside the Northern akatsuki base when he heard an explosion from the south.

"What the heck was that? "He thought, "I doubt even my art could explode like that".

He changed course and headed southwest towards where the explosion was heard from.

It took him half an hour but he arrived at a place where he could see that a massive battle had taken place.

"Could it be a jinchuriki gone wild "he thought seeing all the burnt trees, sharp icy edges and puddles of water everywhere.

Just as he was about to turn around his eyes caught a movement.

"There's someone here" he thought "Probably got beaten up in the battle and fainted" he went towards the noise.

It was coming from behind a bush in front of him. As he bent forward to investigate a twinge of fear crept through him.

"What am I doing, getting all scared like this," he thought to himself and uncovered the bushes.

He saw a girl probably his age lying there. Her arms had burn marks," probably from paper explosion tags or some fire jutsu" thought Deidara.

He checked to see if she was still breathing. "She's alive but very weak "he thought.

He thought he'd just leave her there when something in her caught his attention.

"That U- shaped scar on her temple, its just like the one described in the words that leader told me….

_(Flashback- in leader's room)_

"_Deidara, good luck on your search, I will tell you something so that you may know it's her when you see her" said leader._

"_Hai, leader-sama" replied Deidara._

"_She has white hair up to her hips, but its most probably shorter now, her eyes are gray and she's tall and slim "said Leader,_

" _But that won't be enough for you to recognize her, thus I tell you this, she has a prominent U- shaped scar exactly in the middle of her forehead" he said._

"_Hai leader Sama, I will go and fetch her back alive "said Deidara and left the room at the leaders word. _

(PRESENT)

"Wellthis must be the girl then" thought Deidara. He went forward and picked her up.

Making a clay bird with his hands he dropped her on the bird and jumped on himself. He then flew her away to the akatsuki base.

"If this is indeed Kimiko Tsukiga then she'll be my new partner, just my luck, getting matched up with a weak girl "thought Deidara.

"I hope she's not those bossy types, I can't stand them "he thought as the akatsuki base came into view.

"Well here we are" he thought. He wondered how the others would react to this as they had not been informed of this change; also he wondered how she would react to him and the others.

"Not that I give a hoot" thought Deidara as he entered the base with the limp figure on his back.

"Deidara, what have you got their" said a voice from the shadows.

"None of your business, kakuzu "retorted deidara as the akatsuki's financer came into view.

"It is my business deidara, I am akatsuki's financer and it's my job to see whether this thing you have brought will cost us any more than required or not" replied Kakuzu, glaring at him from his mask.

"She's our new member, now let me pass, I have to report to leader immediately ".

He got no reply but Kakuzu moved away in the opposite direction.

Outside leader's door he knocked, "come in "came the voice of Konan, the leader's childhood friend and partner.

"Reporting back from recruiting mission, Konan-san" said Deidara putting the body down on the floor.

"Is that Kimiko Tsukiga?" asked Konan.

"Hai, it looks like she was battling someone and got beaten, she was unconscious when I found her." Said deidara.

"Hmm, well, the leader is not present right now so drop her off at the infirmary; you'll be called for when she wakes up "said Konan.

´Ok "said Deidara before dragging her out.

" And remember Deidara, this is your new partner, don't be rough or you both won't be able to act as a team, and if you can't act as a team then your useless, am I clear?" asked Konan.

" Hai, hai "said Deidara walking away.

" I hope things go as he planned" said Konan to herself as she entered her room and shut the door.


	3. Welcome to the Akatsuki

Hi guys. It's me again. How do you like the stories? I'm sorry if you feel they are a bit short but please understand that I can't help it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own naruto or any characters of it.

_Kimiko's pov_

The room was dark. That was all I could make. Then as my vision cleared a little see could see properly.

I was in a medium sized room with no windows, and an oxygen mask on my face.

´Where the hell am I" I thought. "The last thing I remember was fighting those four shinobi from Konoha, and then I remember fighting someone else but can't remember who."

"So you're finally awake came a voice from the other side of the room.

I sat up and squinted at the place where the voice came from. My eyes fell on an orange-haired man who had piercings all over his face and ears.

I analyzed this person; he seemed to have a lot of charka. I decided to play it safe.

"May I know who you are, and while you're at it tell me what this place is too" I said trying to keep my composure.

"I acknowledge your ability to speak so calmly seeing the situation you are in" replied the man.

"Well seeing that I don't exactly know what situation I am in I can't really worry myself, perhaps you could enlighten me?" I asked.

"You are right now in the infirmary of the northern akatsuki base in the outskirts of Konohagakure, this is an organization which I trust you've heard about?" asked the man.

´Naturally, since you are the topmost criminal organization in the entire world of missing ninjas. "I replied much more calmly than I felt.

"Well I am the leader of this organization, right now we are one member short and we were hoping that you would kindly fill in that empty spot" said the man.

"My my, what an hourarary offer, but tell me Mr. Leader that what would you do if I refused?" asked Kimiko.

"I have a feeling that you certainly won't refuse "said the leader.

"Well I guess I could give it a try, but I have three conditions" I said.

"Lets here them then" said the leader.

"First, since this is an organization complete with men, I would demand a separate room. Second is that I be allowed to do some personal missions of my own, while not on an akatsuki mission" I paused.

" Well what's the third?" asked the man, he seemed to be unaffected.

"I am guessing that you already know about my kekke genkai?" I asked him quietly.

"Why yes, but rest assured that only my and your partner know about his, I myself know very little about this particular eye technique, perhaps one day you would tell me " the leader replied.

"Well if that's the case then my third condition will have to wait, but do you agree to my first two conditions?" I asked getting up.

"Much as I feel to do the opposite, yes I do agree to your two conditions, you will have a separate bedroom and you will be allowed to do missions so long as it causes no harm to befall this organization" said the man going out.

The man went out and a blue haired woman with an origami flower on her head came in.

"Ill show you to your room "she said.

I got up and followed her out of the room.

"Let me introduce myself, I am the leaders partner Konan, if we want to get along we should act as a team and work hard "she said.

"I couldn't agree more, I take that you already know me but I am Kimiko Tsukiga "I replied.

"This is your room, my room is two doors away, it's three in the morning so you can sleep for four more hours, I'll be there at seven to give you your uniform and introduce you to your fellow members and your partner." She said.

"Hai, arigato, konan-san "I said closing the door before collapsing on the bed.

"Akatsuki huh?" I thought, "This should me mighty interesting".

* * *

_(General Pov)_

At six thirty in the morning Kimiko Tsukiga was awake getting ready for Konan to deliver her uniform and introduce her to the others.

Just as she was washing her eyes there was a knock at the door.

"Hai, come in "shouted Kimiko from the bathroom.

"Good morning, Tsukiga-san, this is your traditional akatsuki cloak and your hat, you may chose to wear the hat outside or not and chose to wear the cloak anyhow you please as long as it eases you in battle" said Konan putting a neat cloak and a hat on top of that.

"Ok, I understand that all akatsuki members get a ring, don't they?' asked Kimiko.

"Why yes, that will be given to you when you set out on your first mission" said Konan.

"Hmm, okay, when do I get the pleasure of being introduced to my new partner in this organization?" asked Kimiko.

"You sure know your words and manners don't you?" asked Konan smiling a little.

"I'm afraid that's the way I had been brought up, I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable" said Kimiko.

"Oh no not me, it's the other members I'm worrying about almost all of them are ruffians "said Konan.

The two women started laughing then a voice came.

"It looks like you two are getting along well ". Konan looked up as the leader stood there with the same emotionless face and hard eyes.

"Sorry, we were just talking; I'll take her along now "said Konan, deflating a little.

As the leader walked away, Kimiko asked Konan a question.

"So, Konan-san, how did you get stuck with him?" she asked nodding her head towards the retreating orange head.

"Well I'm not allowed to say much but I'll tell you this that he is someone very special to me" said Konan looking affectionately at the man.

´Oh "said Kimiko and dissolved into deep thought.

They arrived at the dining room, shouts and curses could be heard coming from the room.

Leader stepped in and announced" Attention everyone, we have found a new member to replace Sasori in Akatsuki, I refuse to hear any criticism so complaining won't do." Konan" shouted the leader.

Konan stepped in with Kimiko behind her. She saw a room full of men with akatsuki cloaks and some with weapons.

"I will leave you all to welcome your new teammate and give her some breakfast," said the leader and going out with Konan, who gave Kimiko a thumbs up sign before leaving.

"Well well finally we have a new chick in this boring as hell organization" said a guy with white hair and a three spiked blade.

"Man, Deidara is a lucky guy, he scored the chick" said another guy with blue skin and an enormous bandaged sword over his back.

"Please sit down and have breakfast with us your beautyness" said the white haired guy again.

A guy with long blonde hair came in and said "If you're my new partner then come with me, I have a few things that I must explain to you ".

After they were alone he said, "My name's Deidara, since I'm going to be stuck with you I might as well tell you that when I fight a like to fight my own way, so stay out of my way and, hey are you even listening?" he asked.

Kimiko, who was looking at the rising sun in the east suddenly turned and said, "What, oh, I'm sorry, I didn't hear would you mind repeating?" she asked.

"Forget it, all you have to know is that I am Deidara your new partner and just don't mess with me or my art" he said walking away.

Kimiko just shrugged and headed back to the eating room.

Only four people were remaining, the blue skinned man, a man with two wrinkles on his face, a man whose half face was white and the other half was black and there was a large Venus fly trap on his head.

The last member was a man with a mask on his face and it seemed that his hands and legs had been stitched onto him.

The blue skinned guy who looked like a fish smiled and got up, "Hey there, I didn't get to tell you my name earlier. I am Kisame, former member of the seven swordsmen of the mist"

"Ah, yes, that most dangerous assassins organization in the village hidden in the mist, "said Kimiko.

"You're well informed aren't you?' said Kisame coming closer to her.

"Kisame, stop your chat, we're leaving for our mission now" said the man with two wrinkles getting up.

As the two men went out, the Venus fly trap man got up and said "That was Itachi Uchiha, you would do well to keep your distance as well "said the black side of his face.

"Yes, I hope you are settling in well? 'Asked the white side.

Just then Konan came in. " Oh, I see you've met her, Kimiko this is Akatsuki's spy, Zetsu " she said as zetsu went out, " Oh, by the way, you have an appointment with the leader in five minutes" she said.

"I will be there shortly," said Kimiko.

After a few minutes, she thought, "Shit, I forgot to ask Konan where his office was, I'm usually not so forgetful".

Just then there came a knocking at the door. Kimiko opened it and found her partner Deidara glaring at her.

"What are you doing, the leader's called for us "he said.

'I'm aware of that, however seeing that I'm new and no one has bothered to tell me where his office is located, I could not arrive on proper schedule" said Kimiko.

"Fine, fine, stop being so haughty and follow me "he said walking down the hall.

After a few silent minutes of walking, they arrived at a door.

Deidara knocked three times and someone said "Enter "from inside.

"You called for us, Leader?' asked Deidara.

"Yes, "replied Pain, "The entrance test for your partner has been determined, she is to battle Itachi, I must warn you that he is not an easy opponent, you would know that wouldn't you?" said pain speaking to Deidara.

"Yeah, I sure would "said Deidara clenching his fist and gritting his teeth.

"May I know what all this is about? "Asked Kimiko.

"You may, Konan, please explain to her "said Pain.

" You see to test the capabilities of the new member joining akatsuki a test is given, this test involves performing one specific task given by the leader" said Konan.

"I see, so I must have to fight that tall guy with creases down his face? "said Kimiko looking dreamily into her hands.

"Yes and I think you are recovered enough to fight with your full strength I hope?" asked Pain.

"Naturally, seeing that I had a nice four hour long rest "said Kimiko.

"Very well then, Konan take her to the battle ground, deidara you should go and watch too, you will have to get used to her fighting styles and techniques so you might as well make a quick start "said Pain.

As Deidara nodded, Kimiko heard him muttering under his breath "Just my luck ".

"This is the Akatsuki Battle Training Ground "said Konan indicating a massive barren area with several burns and scorch marks all over the place.

There was a large box at one corner containing shurikens, blades, katanas, swords, medical kits and many different types of kunais.

"Yo, I was waiting, what took the little princess so long? "asked Hidan stepping up with his Jashin necklace and an axe on his back.

"It takes time to explain things to a new member, Hidan, I remember Kakuzu taking three days to explain to you what discipline meant in this organization.

"Yeah, well he was a fag to deal with so I didn't give him much importance, but this girl for example is my kind of thing "said Hidan his eyes roving Kimiko.

"Why are you here anyways Hidan? This match is Kimiko against Itachi "said Konan sternly.

"Yeah yeah I know, but I wanted to see the newbie get beaten up so Kisame and I made an audience "said Hidan as Kisame came up grinning.

"Hey princess, you're in for a treat today, Itachi's in a real bad mood since he had to cancel our mission for this _match_".

The way Kisame pronounced "match" did not go unmissed by Kimiko.

"This Itachi appears to be a formidable opponent, I must beware and alert at every moment "she thought.

"Ah here you are Itachi, this is your opponent, Kimiko Tsukiga, Kimiko meet Itachi uchiha" said Konan.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance "said Kimiko bowing.

Itachi nodded and walked onto the battle field. Kimiko followed and soon the two were standing facing each other at opposite ends on the battlefield.

"This match is only a practice match so you are not allowed to try to kill each other. knocking unconscious, stabbing in non-killing points, capturing in a net, cage or whatever you can form is allowed" said Konan as Hidan, Kisame and Deidara came up to watch and they were soon joined by Kakuzu and Zetsu.

"If these instructions are clear then I declare this match to … Begin!!" she shouted.

Neither Itachi nor Kimiko moved from their spot. They just stood analyzing each other and making advanced strategies.

"This sure is fun; all their doing is staring at each other "said Deidara.

"Come on fight fight fight, I wanna see blood and destruction, blood "yelled Hidan only to be restrained by Kakuzu.

"Prepare yourself "said Itachi, activating his sharingan.

"That goes without saying" said Kimiko smirking a little.

Both of them disappeared and appeared in mid – air.

"Fire style, flaming ball jutsu "said Itachi bringing his hands together and blowing a huge ball of fire towards Kimiko.

"Water style, water dragon jutsu "said Kimiko doing some hand signs and creating a large water dragon which clashed with the fire ball creating a dense mist.

Taking advantage of the mist Kimiko created five water clones and surrounded Itachi and threw shurikens at him.

The shurikens found their mark but as soon as they touched his body he dissolved into many crows and fluttered about the place.

"Ephemeral "came Itachi's voice from somewhere.

All the crows turned into shurikens and started shooting themselves towards Kimiko.

"Water style, thousand needles of death" she said shooting thousand of tiny water needles which clashed with all the shurikens.

"Impressive, that attack was the perfect counter to my attack "said Itachi appearing behind her.

"Lets take this fight up a notch or two shall we? 'asked Kimiko smirking.

"If you insist, Mangekyou Sharingan" said Itachi his eyes turning into the infamous second stage of the Uchiha's sharingan.

"Ah, finally I get to see the reason you are such a respected and formidable warrior" said Kimiko.

"You'll see much more than just a reason when I'm done with you "said Itachi.

" Normally I would but you don't stand a chance when I do … this " she said as the u- shaped scar on her forehead suddenly blinked open as a large grey colored eye with some dark spots in them.

"Ah, there it is, Deidara, observe your new partner's kekke genkai, Tsukigan eye technique "said Konan and Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame and Zetsu stared at the huge unblinking eye that had formed on Kimiko's forehead.

Itachi seemed a bit taken aback at this situation and decided to act on impulse.

"Fire style, great fireball jutsu, "he cried at the incoming girl.

"Ha, that old jutsu again, Water style, spinning waters jutsu "she said curling herself into a ball and starting to spin with water revolving around her.

"Water style, water fang bullet, "said Itachi as a large blowhole opened up on the ground and water gushed out of it and surrounded the ball of water and dissolving it.

Kimiko was now caught in the giant whirlpool created by Itachi.

"Ha, the girl's done for now that Itachi has an advantage "said Kisame grinning.

"I don't think so, her Tsukigan allows her special powers, I wonder what they could be?" thought Konan.

"Its over, admit defeat and fail this test so that I may let you go unharmed "said Itachi controlling his whirlpool in suck a way that Kimiko was bashed into the wall a few times.

Sprays of water flew on everyone in the arena.

"I would, but I've got some tricks up my sleeve as well 'said Kimiko.

"Thunder style, thunder burn jutsu "she cried making electricity flow through the water.

The electricity started flowing through the water and shocked Itachi as well as Kisame and Hidan who were leaning on the guard rail and getting spray with water.

Strangely this did not seem to be affecting Kimiko.

"I get it now, multiple nature chakra one of the things her 1st stage tsukigan can do "said Konan.

Itachi fell to the ground badly injured but still standing.

"Hope you had a nice burn, how but some more, 'said Kimiko charging towards him.

"Itachi be careful, I think she's gonna blow you up "shouted Kisame running out of the room.

Itachi readied his shuriken and said "Amaterasu '.

"No itachi, you're not supposed to kill her "screamed konan.

But the black flames were already seeping out of the ground.

"Yikes, that's warm" shouted Kimiko as the flames neared her.

'You left me no choice, Tsukigan proceed "she shouted as the eye color turned blue and silver.

"That's the second stage of the Tsukigan eye technique" said Konan.

"The amaterasu always finds it mark 'said Itachi calmly.

"Yeah? Well in this case it'll have to miss "said Kimiko.

"Moon style, Peaceful moon song jutsu 'said Kimiko as a lovely sound as if played by a harp appeared out of nowhere.

"What the fuck is this, I don't like it "said hidan.

"Look the flames of amaterasu are being extinguished "said Zetsu.

Indeed the flames as if calmed by the moon were dieing down.

Suddenly blood sprouted from Itachis eyes and he fell to the ground.

"Looks like your eye are your greatest weakness as well as your greatest strength" said Kimiko.

"But this match is over, Moon style, blinding moon ray jutsu " said Kimiko performing something and a large beam of silver light shot out of the third eye and blinded Itachi full on.

"Aaahhhh, "he screamed as he fell backwards.

"That's it Kimiko, you've won, this fight is over "said Konan jumping down.

Two medics appeared and carried Itachi away on a stretcher.

"Wow that's the first time I've seen Uchiha on his back like that, your awesome" said Hidan.

"You defeated Itachi, Hidan's right you are awesome" said Kisame.

"How did you do that?" asked Deidara trying to make an attempt to not show the admiration and glee on his face.

"Oh I guess I got lucky, "said Kimiko as the third eye slowly closed leaving behind only the U – shaped scar.

"Well done, Kimiko, I'll send word to the leader that you've passed with flying colors 'said Konan smiling.

"Welcome to Akatsuki" was all she said before disappearing in the dark hallway again.

Well guys? Was that a long chapter or what? That's the first time I have ever written such a long fight scene. Hope you liked it. Next time see what happens when Deidara shows Kimiko some of his past memories. Don't forget to review.


	4. The Legendary Tsukigan

Hi again. I've been waiting to complete this chapter for a long time. Hope you like it.

Konan walked away from the little gathering and approached her partner's door. She knocked thrice and entered.

"Well?" asked Pain when she entered.

"She passed, she managed to knock out itachi and blind him temporarily "said konan.

"Impressive, I must say this organization is in for some profits if this girl keeps working this way" said the leader.

"There's only one thing I'm worried about, "said Konan.

"What's that?"

"Well when I first met her, she appeared to have the water and earth charka nature, but today not only did she use water, she used lightning and a strange new technique called the moon release" said konan.

The leader did not say anything but Konan noticed how his shoulders stiffened a little.

"Yes it is not uncommon for the Tsukigan to gift its wielder with various charka natures, I bet you she could have used all five basic charka natures if needed be" said Pain.

"Even so, this Moon release is not an ordinary charka nature, it managed to extinguish the flames of amaterasu before they could reach full heat, and they also managed to weaken Itachi's eye" said Konan.

"I think its time that we learnt bits more about this Tsukigan, Konan, go and call the girl immediately "said Pain.

"Ok "said konan stepping out of the room.

After 5 minutes Konan returned with Kimiko who was now wearing her Akatsuki cloak.

"Welcome, I hear that you've defeated Itachi at the practice "said the leader.

"Well he was a formidable opponent and I think his health isn't doing to well, but all that apart why have I been summoned?" she asked.

" I think its time I got to know a little more about this very unique Kekke genkai of yours, would you please reveal everything to me, would you trust me to do that ? " asked the leader gently.

Konan gaped, she had never seen her partner behaving so gently with anyone except herself, not that she was jealous or anything but wondered what had made Pain be so tolerant.

"Well seeing that I'm a part of this organization I was intending to reveal everything to you, but I guess now would be a good time" said Kimiko quietly.

"Please begin, don't leave anything out, we both have lots of time "said Pain referring to Himself and Konan.

"It all began about 500 years ago when one of my direct ancestor who was an ordinary farmer discovered in his fields one day that all his crops were turning grey, all the greenery of his fields were going out, and by the time harvest season arrived all his crops were a silvery grey in color" said Kimiko looking out of the window.

"Hmm, interesting, go on "said Pain.

"This began having a negative effect on his sales, I mean who wants to eat something which is unnaturally colored, they began to have doubts on his crops and they all left his land alone, all his workers, and helpers left their jobs. One day my ancestor, whose name was Ichiro decided to find out the cause of this unnatural phenomenon"

" One night during the full moon he was guarding his fields when he looked at the sky and saw that a large bird like creature was flying across the sky, according to his manuscripts it wasn't like a bird but more like a mutant with scales and, horns and around eleven tails"

"He was so shocked at what he saw that he couldn't do anything but watch, as the bird like creature flew by it dropped silvery powder like substances on his field and disappeared in the moonlight. The next full moon ichiro was ready for the bird, as soon as he saw it he, shot at it with his gun, and though it appeared hit, the bird carried on"

" Ichiro looked in despair as the bird flew by, but then the bird took a u turn and started heading towards Ichiro, he got a clear view of its face, it was a horrible, like a monsters face and it had three eye, the third one open vertically on its forehead"

"The bird swooped down and nearly missed killing Ichiro with its beak, but as it was going by it scratched Ichiro with one of its claws causing a u – shaped scar to form on his forehead"

"After that Ichiro discovered that he too, like the bird had now got three eyes, he could not open the third eye at will, only during the full moon could he open it and when he did open it, it gave him wonderful power like summoning creatures of another world, and making things happen that one could ordinarily not do, strangely he never saw that bird again, even during the full moons"

"I'm, assuming that normal life resumed for your ancestor?" asked Pain looking mesmerized.

"Yes, but he was no longer a farmer, the third eye quadrupled his fighting skills and soon he married a woman and started the Tsukiga Clan, they grew so powerful that they became rulers of that place and began calling it Tuskigakure, I believe the naming of the villages created by the first Hokage were taken from this name" said kimiko.

"However after the first great ninja war, members of the Uchiha clan wiped out all the members of the Tsukiga clan, you see, our clan had grown proud and arrogant of its power, they believed that no one could defeat them, that's why on the battlefield they took nothing to help them no weapons, medicals, anything to help them live on, and the truth was the standard of the Tsukiga clan had fallen since Ichiro's grandson's death"

"After that there is no need to say what happened, the Uchiha's and the clans supporting them attacked and because of the weakness and disunity the Tsukiga clan was wiped out, save one person, my great great grandmother, she fled to a distant land and married a man she had fallen in love with, but she did not loose the pride and lessons taught to her and passed on these values to her kin, and soon they reached me" said Kimiko.

"A fascinating story, I wonder how you were able to keep your temper when you battled Itachi" said Konan.

"Oh, there's nothing to keep my temper about, he's not at any fault is he? "asked Kimiko.

"I know that it was the fault of my clan for being proud, and I know that the legendary tsukiga clan shall cease after me but I still live on in one solitary hope" said Kimiko.

"I think I know what that is "said Pain.

" yes, you guessed it, I want to find out what was it that Ichiro Tsukiga had seen during those full moon nights, I want to speak to it and ask it why he gave my clan such extraordinary powers, I hope that I will be able to live so long" said kimiko looking dreamily into the sky.

"And leader as I told you, my third condition would be put after the secret was revealed, let me say it now, during every full moon night; I need to be at the place which was once the royal Tsukigakure "said Kimiko.

"Hmm, that's something difficult to deal with "said leader.

"Do you have any idea where this place is?" asked Konan.

"Yes, it's near the land of Waves a barren desert now" said Kimiko.

"Very well, we have three akatsuki bases near that area, you may go to them before the full moon" said the leader.

" Listen Kimiko, you have told us a very interesting story, we will gain lots by it, and now I feel it is your right to know akatsuki's goals, you see it is the main objective of the Akatsuki to gather tailed beasts, you know what they are?" asked Pain.

"How would I not know, you see once when I was small I lived with this girl in the village hidden in the waterfalls, her name was Fu. Turns out that she was the host of the seven tailed horned beetle" said Kimiko.

"Oh yes, that girl with short green hair, we extracted the beast from inside her last year "said Konan.

'Oh, so she's dead?" asked Kimiko looking sad.

"Umm yes "said Konan looking uncomfortable.

"All that aside, let me tell you something now, the sage of the six paths once fought a massive creature called the ten-tailed beast and fought it, he defeated and sealed it inside his body, but he knew that the seal would break after his death, so he devised a plan" said Pain.

"He split all the power of the ten tails and divided them into nine separate monsters and scattered them throughout the land, these monsters were the tailed beasts" said Pain.

"The sage sealed the body of the ten tailed beast in side the moon and till this day it remains there" said Konan.

"I see, so you need my help to do something since I have a special connection to the moon?' asked Kimiko.

"Precisely" said Pain.

"But what do you want my help for? "asked kimiko.

Konan and Leader looked at each other and then the leader spoke, " We cannot reveal that as yet, you see there is a person who is higher than me in this organization, I cannot reveal this information without his permission" said Leader.

"I understand," said Kimiko getting up and stretching herself.

"I hope that I can be of use to you, thank you for accepting my third condition and hearing out my story "said kimiko walking away.

"We revealed too much today didn't we? 'asked Konan looking at her partner.

"No, I feel that she is trustable, I feel like she knows what she's in for "said Pain smiling a little.

When Kimiko entered her room she found Deidara waiting for her there.

"Oh hello partner, what brings you here?" she asked.

"I, ummm wanted to say that you're a good fighter, hm "said Deidara.

"Thanks but surely you haven't come to my room just to say that?"asked Kimiko.

" We have to work together as a team if we want to succeed in any mission, so will you tell me about the powers of your Tsukigan, hm?" asked Deidara.

"Well what you say is correct, I'll tell you since you're my partner, the Tsukigan has four stages, the basic stage, the advanced stage, the penultimate stage and the final stage" said Kimiko.

"The basic stage is the easiest stage; it allows the user to gain higher defense and attack in the battles. Also it allows the user to use all 5 basic charka natures".

"So that's how you used the lightning release this morning, hm" said Deidara.

"Yes, the advanced stage's main use is to gain access to a special element that only members of the Tsukiga clan can hold, the moon element, this stage also allows me to mix up charka natures and form new elements, like mixing earth and water to form wood, or mixing water and lightning to form the storm element etc"

"The penultimate stage allows the wielder to use the summoning jutsu to summon creatures from this and another world; it also allows drain charka by scratching the opponent".

"The final stage is the last stage of the Tsukigan, it shortens the life span of the user and gives the user power equal to that of a tailed beast, it allows the user to bring forth army's of creatures unknown to this world, so far the only person to reach the final stage was my ancestor Ichiro who originally founded the Tsukiga clan" said Kimiko.

"Amazing, a bit like how my bombs work to, they also have different levels, hm" said Deidara.

"That's good, so we might be able to combine our powers, with correct levels and win every battle we fight "said Kimiko.

"Yup, we'll make a good team, hm" said Deidara.

Just then some one knocked on the door.

"Come in" cried Kimiko.

No one came in.

"Come in, I said "cried Kimiko.

No response again. Kimiko went to open the door and was immediately knocked over by a tornado screaming "Senpaiiiii, senpaiiiii, why didn't we meet before, senpaiiiii"

"Tobi, get up from there and get out, this is not the time for your introductions, hm "said Deidara looking furious.

Kimiko stood up and she saw a man shorter than Deidara, with an orange swirl mask over his face and a hole on his right eye.

"Umm is this another member?" asked Kimiko.

" Yes, he was temporarily my partner after my earlier partner was killed in a mission, he gave me nerves all the time so leader thought getting a new partner would be suitable, hm" said Deidara.

"My name is Tobi, senpai, and do you know? Tobi is a good boy; tobi is a good boy, what is senpai's name?" he asked.

"Is he referring to me?"She asked Deidara.

"Obviously, hm "said Deidara.

"Well my name's Kimiko Tsukiga, nice to meet you tobi, by rights I should be calling you senpai since you've been in the Akatsuki longer than I have "said Kimiko holding out her hand which was literally pumped off by the energetic Tobi.

"No, senpai is senpai, Tobi is Tobi, Tobi is not senpai, ok?' said Tobi jumping around.

"Well ok if you insist," said Kimiko.

"Yayyyyy, now Tobi had two senpais, yay Deidara senpai" shouted Tobi hugging Deidara.

"Get the hell of from me and stop screaming around, hm "cried Deidara looking livid.

"Awww don't be like senpai "said Tobi.

"Get out, hm "cried Deidara pushing him out.

"Hey, that's no way to treat your ex-partner right?" asked Kimiko looking amused.

"Bah, who cares about that masked freak show, hm "said Deidara.

"Don't say that, many people have called me a freak and a weirdo because of the Tsukigan, so I know how hurt one feels being called that "said Kimiko.

"You're right, I know how it feels too" said Deidara.

"Really? How so?" asked Kimiko.

Deidara opened his palms and showed her the two mouths on two palms.

"Is that your Kekke genkai?" asked Kimiko.

"Yeah, I've even got one on my chest, and now I know you think I'm a freak too" said Deidara looking down.

"Why would I do that? You've got four mouths; I've got three eyes, so what? That doesn't make us freaks; nothing in this world can prove us to be freaks "said Kimiko.

Deidara looked at her for some time and then smiled.

"That's nice to hear," he said.

"Whats the time? Its near lunchtime "said Kimiko.

"We don't have a fixed lunchtime here so we eat whenever we want to" said Deidara.

"What? I'd like to speak to your cook about this please "said Kimiko looking shocked.

"Our cook? What do you mean our cook?" asked Deidara now looking shocked.

"You know what's a cook right?" asked Kimiko.

"Well yeah, but what kind of human would even think about cooking for the akatsuki?"asked Deidara.

"I thought you could easily have forced someone into cooking for you" said Kimiko.

"Nope, all we have is instant ramen, or some add in the water vegetables, and we don't take desert" said Deidara.

"Impossible, I can't survive without more or less good cooking, that's it, I'm going to cook my meals, the first time we're allowed to step out I'm buying all the ingredients to cook food for a month" said Kimiko.

"Where are you going to get so much money?" asked Deidara.

"Are you really a criminal? Who said I'm gonna pay?" said kimiko winking at him.

"Boy, she can be a witch sometimes" said Deidara.

Well, hoped you liked it. Don't forget to review. See you soon.


	5. The First Mission

Hello everyone. I got my first reviews yesterday, so seeing that those are the first 2 reviews of my entire journey as a writer of fan fictions I would really like to thank crescent 912 and Priestess –of-Jashin. Thanks a lot guys.

Now back to the story.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, I ONLY OWN MY OCs

* * *

Pain, the leader of Akatsuki stood in his room in the northern Akatuki base with his partner Konan pacing up and down behind him.

"Where is he? He was supposed to be here three hours ago" said Konan looking agitated.

"Rest assured he will turn up "said Pain not looking back.

Just then came a knock at their door. Konan went to open and in stepped Tobi.

"I apologize for arriving late, my friends, you see I got a little held up on an extremely important matter" said Tobi in a completely mature and serious voice now.

"Never mind, why did you want to meet us?" asked Pain.

"It's about the latest addition to our organization and about our plans "said Tobi.

"What about them?" asked Pain.

"Well I trust that the secrets of the Tsukigan have been revealed to you?" asked Tobi.

"Yes "said Pain monosyllabically.

"Well, enlighten me" said Tobi.

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san _(you must know by now who Tobi is) _but those words were said in a confidence and breaking someone's trust is not my habit" said Pain emotionlessly.

"I see, so in other words you refuse to answer Madara Uchiha?" asked Madara.

The temperature in the room had dropped about 10 degrees.

"If you would prefer putting it that way "said Pain.

Konan reached for her kunai, and half stood up expecting Madara to attack. Instead he smirked and said "Very well, but remember Pain, secrets cannot be hidden long from me, from Madara Uchiha".

Saying so he crossed over to the balcony and jumped out.

"What should we do? Should we tell Kimiko?"Asked Konan.

"No, not yet, let her get used to Akatsuki, I think its time she and Deidara got their first mission together.

"Okay, I'll get them "said Konan.

After 5 minutes she returned with the newest team.

" I think its about time that you two went on your first mission, since you both are still unfamiliar with each others fighting styles this mission will be simple" said Pain.

"What's the mission, hm?' asked Deidara looking bored at the thought of being given an easy mission.

" You have to visit Iwagukure ( Village hidden in Rocks) and find out about a person named Han, you see this Han is the host for the five tailed demon dolphin – horse and it will be up to you two to capture it" said Pain.

" You current mission will only be seeking information, his fighting style, location, appearance, past and everything about him, am I clear?" said Pain.

"Yes, sir" said both Deidara and Kimiko, as they walked out of the room.

"Iwagakure is your home village isn't it?' asked Kimiko as she and Deidara exited the Konohagakure akatsuki base.

"It was, hm "said Deidara.

"Oh, so what type of place is it?" asked Kimiko.

"Umm, it's pretty dry, and rocky and sandy and very warm, there are many caves and all the houses are made of stone or wood, hm "said Deidara.

He then took some clay from his pouch and fed it to his mouths on his palm.

A large bird formed out of the clay. As he stepped on he asked" Need a lift, hm?"

"No need, "said Kimiko biting her thumb hard and drawing out blood. Then she slammed the hand on the ground and as smoke erupted she shouted "Summoning jutsu"

A large eagle stood on the ground. Kimiko climbed on its back and smiled at Deidara. "This is my pet, Jiro; I've raised it since he was an egg"

"Cool, let's race to Iwagakure, hm" said Deidara as both the birds took of in the air.

After three hours of flying soon the forests were replaced by a massive barren land with rocks strewn all over.

"What you see below you is Iwagakure, we should land over here and walk the rest of the way, hm" said Deidara.

"Ok, down Jiro, down" said Kimiko patting the eagle as it swooped down.

They both landed on the outer side of the massive gate leading into Iwagakure.

"Strange there are usually a bunch of guards out here, hm" said Deidara.

"Something's wrong, I can sense charka but I can't sense its signature" said Kimiko.

"Wait, maybe this is a trap, hm" said Deidara.

Just then three uniformed men jumped out from behind some boulders and started showering kunai.

Deidara dodged them while Kimiko flicked the air with her fingers and the kunai dropped in mid air.

Deidara jumped fed his hands more clay and threw them at the men, as they blasted the men disappeared in smoke.

"Clones,hm "he said jumping beside Kimiko.

Just then the land beneath their feet started melting and both Deidara and Kimiko got their feet stuck and started sinking in to the mud.

"What the heck is this, hm" yelled Deidara as his feet got stuck in the much. Something rose out of the muck and removed the pouch bag containing his clay.

"Damn it, I can't blast them without my clay, hm" said Deidara.

"Precisely why I snatched it" came a voice.

A man wearing a shinobi outfit and a Iwagakure headband appeared and was followed by around 30 men.

"What kind of jutsu is this?" asked Kimiko, she looked pretty calm in spite of being stuck in muck.

"Earth release, deathly quicksand jutsu, my unique kekke genkai" said the man smiling.

"We were warned that akatsuki might try to enter the village, of course we know how to deal with this traitor" said one of the men looking at Deidara.

"Ha, ha, you amuse me a lot, do you really think that akatsuki is that easy to capture" said Kimiko up to her breasts in muck now.

The man's smile vanished as Kimiko used her kekke genkai opening the third eye.

"W-w-what the fuck is that?" he stuttered. The other men were beginning to get uneasy as well.

"It's my kekke genkai, Tsukigan" said Kimiko as her third eye turned blue-silver in colour as in, it entered second stage.

"Moon style, nightmare illusionment jutsu" said Kimiko as the 31 men before her started screaming and shouting at nothing in particular.

"Amazing, that's a genjutsu right, hm?" asked Deidara gawking at her.

"Right and now about this mud" said Kimiko as the mud reached her chin, 'It won't go by any ordinary element" said Kimiko.

" I know," she said before combining her two hands, one hand was red while the other was blue, " Boil style, boiling aqua waves jutsu" she said blowing steaming hot water out of her mouth.

The temperature of this was so high that the mud was corroding on touch.

"Whew, that's some liquid, hm "said Deidara as Kimiko manipulated the acid around him, corroding the mud around him and a little of his robes too.

After 5 minutes both of them stood on the ground away from mud and corrosive acid.

"Now what to do with these silly morons" said Kimiko looking at the 31 distraught men.

"I have just the thing for them "said Kimiko as she went up to the leader and threw Deidara his pouch.

As they both got up on their birds Kimiko performed some hand signs that ended the genjutsu, leaving all the men gasping and some of them unconscious.

"Wind release, vacuum sphere jutsu "said Kimiko breathing deeply and shooting several small blasts of wind like bullets down at the men.

In mere seconds all of them were lying pierced on the ground splattered with mud, earth, boulders, acid and now blood.

"Wow, strong, but messy, hm" said Deidara.

"Yeah, but who's complaining?" asked Kimiko.

"I'm sorry if I seem a bit useless but the thing is these types of restrained missions are not my thing, I like missions with a bang, where I can move around freely, hm" said Deidara.

"Its ok, but if you're completely depending on your clay then you should keep that pouch safer "said Kimiko.

"Yes, sorry, hm" said Deidara.

By now they had crossed the borders and were flying above the village.

"I'll have to locate a good place to get information, I must locate this Han person, and fortunately my moon release has the ability to locate jinchuriki's" said Kimiko as her eyes shot a ray down at a small building.

"Hmm, he appears to be in there, I can trace alcohol in his body so that must be a local bar or nightclub" said Kimiko.

"Great, hm" said Deidara as they both landed in a deserted alley behind the bar.

"In these types of missions our cloaks are of no use, if we want to keep a low profile then we should take them off" said Kimiko as she shed her cloak and placed it on Jiro who went back to where he came from.

"You're right, hm" said Deidara as he took of his cloak and placed it under some barrels.

They both entered the bar; it stank of wine and sweat.

"You look around for Han while I try to chat with the bartender, hopefully we'll obtain some useful information that way, hm" said Deidara.

"Ok "said Kimiko moving towards an empty booth. As she sat down she could here what was being said behind her.

"Hey did you hear? The tsuchikage has predicted that Akatsuki might try to enter the village" said one of the men.

"No doubt they're trying to get Han," said another man.

"Why doesn't he take this more seriously, he shouldn't take the akatsuki lightly just because they haven't tried to get him till now" said the third man.

"I heard that Traitor Deidara managed to defeat a jinchuriki who was also the Kazekage of Sunagakure" said the last man.

"Obviously that shows how powerful they are, and it can't be that deidara is the strongest member there" said the second man.

"Hey there's Han, why isn't he under protection or something?" asked the third man looking as a huge person entered the doors of the bar.

Kimiko lifted her hair and observed him well. He was around 6 foot 8 inches and had a well built figure. He was wearing many amours around his chest and back region.

There was a large bulk on his back which could have been anything. His shirt reached till his nose so the bottom half of his face was hidden. He wore a red conical straw hat and a black gi whose arms appeared to have been torn off.

"Hmm so this is the Jinchuriki for the five tailed dolphin – horse "thought Kimiko as she looked for Deidara and saw that he too was observing Han.

Not finding any booth empty Han proceeded towards Kimiko's booth.

"Hey there, mind if I sit here? Can't find a place for myself in this dump" said Han sitting down without an answer.

"Please please do sit down "said Kimiko with added sweetness.

"Thanks honey, you're a nice specimen aren't you?" asked the man roving his eyes over Kimiko.

"Yeah but forget me, what's your name?" asked Kimiko.

"I'm known as Han, the jinchuriki of the five tailed dolphin horse he said moving a bit closer to Kimiko.

"Wow, so you're the famous and brilliant Han aren't you?" said Kimiko looking innocent and sparkly.

"Yup that's me, they say I should be scared that akatsuki will find me, I say to them, who the hell is afraid of those cloak wearing ninnies, if they come across me I'll snap there necks like twigs" said Han .

"Really? But I heard that akatsuki is really strong and they have all types of jutsu's and powers at their hand? What type of jutsu would you use to defend yourself against them? Sounds impossible to do so" said Kimiko.

"Not for me baby, I fight with my steam type kekke genkai, and no wimpy akatsuki can get past it" said Han.

"Well it's been nice talking to you, I really got to go now so, bye "said Kimiko getting up and rushing out of the bar.

In a few minutes she was joined by Deidara.

"I noted his appearance, attitude and fighting style as decided" said Kimiko.

"Yeah and I noted his past, his average power strength, his pastimes and any other notable fact about him, hm "said Deidara.

"So I think this mission is pretty much a success" said Kimiko.

"Yes, hm "said Deidara putting on his cloak again and creating a clay bird. Kimiko summoned Jiro again and both of them took of.

After 4 hours they found themselves facing the leader and Konan in the Headquarters.

"Well? How did it go?" asked the leader.

"We've found out that he likes to drink at this particular bar which we went to and that he was abandoned as a child by his father after his mother died giving birth to him" said Deidara.

" He fights with steam type jutsu based of the combination of water and wind natures, his attitude towards the world is an arrogant and carefree one and he calls all akatsuki members ninnies and wimps, he feels that he can easily defeat the akatsuki" said Kimiko.

"I was also told that he's planning on a defection from Iwagakure and is thinking of becoming a free ninja" said Deidara.

"Hmm, very well, you two have done well for your first mission, you may go now, I will summon you for your next mission later on" said Pain.

After they went out Konan spoke," It seems that they're blending in well with each other".

"Yes, Deidara has been admiring her ever since she defeated Itachi and Kimiko treats everyone with utmost respect so they're not a bad team" said Pain looking out of the window.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Please keep the reviews coming, they really encourage me to try my hardest to write this story. Thanks see you guys soon.


	6. The Great Feast

Welcome back everyone. This chapter involves numerous scenes of cooking; I'm not a great expert on cooking so please forgive me if something is wrong. Thanks for the reviews I'm getting. Hope you like this chapter. Keep the reviews coming please?

* * *

"Hey, that was our first mission and it was a success, so I think I'll make something as a celebration today "said Kimiko.

"Make what, hm? ''Asked Deidara.

"Dinner" was all that Kimiko said before racing of towards the kitchen.

At the kitchen she found Kisame, Zetsu and Tobi sitting and eating instant ramen.

"Senpaiiiiii, how are you, I never saw you after Deidara- senpai threw me out of the room yesterday" said Tobi.

"Oh, I had to go on a mission "said Kimiko as Hidan and Kakuzu entered the room.

"Well well looks like the princess got hungry after all 'said Hidan.

"No, I'm not here to eat, I'm here to cook" said Kimiko.

"Cook? What for?" asked Kisame.

"To celebrate Deidara and my first successful mission" said Kimiko looking into the fridge.

"Hey, hey is senpaiii gonna make some for Tobi as well?" asked Tobi jumping.

"Well" said Kimiko looking unsure.

"Puhleese "said Tobi grabbing her feet.

"All right, all right, I'll cook something for you as well" said Kimiko.

"Hey, that's not fair, you'll cook up something for your partner and his ex-partner and nothing for us?" yelled Kisame.

"Yeah, because I fucking want to eat those damn things you're cooking" yelled Hidan.

"Yes, a feast would be highly appreciated Kimiko-san" said Zetsu's white half.

'Get to work now" said Zetsu's black half.

"Wait, making stuff for ten people will be too much of a load" said Kimiko backing away.

"Not our problem baby" said Hidan beginning to leave.

"Hmmm, not so fast" said Kimiko her eyes turning a comical evil look.

"Hidan, Kisame, Tobi and Zetsu wanna eat, so they'll have to help me cook the food, no complaints, if you want the food you'll have to help" said Kimiko.

"What? Me? Cook? Forget it honey babe, cooking is a girl thing" said Hidan.

"Yeah, you're gonna cook cause it's for girls" said Kisame.

"Hello? What's going on in here "said Konan as she came in followed by Deidara.

" Kisame, Hidan, Tobi and Zetsu have ordered me to make a feast for all the Akatsuki, and I told them they have to help in return, however it seems Kisame and Hidan seem to think it's a girl – thing" said Kimiko.

"Oh really? For your information Kisame and Hidan, 55% of the chefs are mostly male, in all restaurants there are always male chefs, most of the time" said Konan.

"And you will also be helping Kimiko make this feast so we can all enjoy it" said Konan.

"Yes, ma'am "said everyone is the room, no one daring to refuse the leader's partner.

"Great, I'll help too; do you have all the ingredients, Kimiko?"asked Konan.

" No, there are only vegetables out here, I need meat, rice, more veggies, fruits, seasonings, salt, pepper, sugar and some more things, I'll make a list and one of you go out and get it" said Kimiko running off.

After 5 minutes she returned and it was decided that Konan, seeing that she was the least intimidating looking of them all, would go out and by them from the market.

"Are you going to pay? That's going to cost a lot" asked Kakuzu, ever the miserly financer.

"Of course I'm not going to pay, what's my genjutsu for?" asked Konan winking as she went out.

"Ok, while Konan gets the ingredients we need some utensils" said Kimiko.

"There are old utensils stacked up in the storage rooms, but they're filthy, hm" said Deidara.

"Ok, Kisame and Tobi go get the utensils and please don't drop or break them if you can "said Kimiko.

"Yeah yeah, whatever" said Kisame grabbing Tobi by the cloak and going out.

" Hmm, Deidara, Hidan, you guys get to work cutting up all the vegetables there are and Kakuzu and Zetsu, please bring out that old stove which I see in the corner" said Kimiko.

"At least I get a job of cutting up" said Hidan.

"No need to cut them into too small pieces, just three chops for each should do" said Kimiko.

"Damn it all" said Hidan chopping carrots darkly.

Just then Kisame and Tobi came back holding many plates, pots, spoons etc.

"Yo chief cook, where to keep all this?" asked Kisame.

"Umm, just dump them beside the stove" said Kimiko.

After sorting out her plans she turned to the utensils.

"Gosh, these really are dirty" said Kimiko.

"Water release, minor aqua orb jutsu" said Kimiko forming a small ball of hydrogen particles in between her hands and shooting it at the stove and utensils.

As expected the water washed off all the dirt.

"Cool" said Deidara and Kisame.

"Umm, Kisame, Zetsu and Kakuzu please wipe the inside of the utensils please, just to dry them off" said Kimiko.

After half- an hour Konan entered the kitchen carrying 6 bags that looked full of food.

"Ah, Konan, just on time, we're done washing the utensils and chopping the vegetables" said Kimiko rummaging through the bags that Konan had brought in.

"Great, I think I'll just rest for a minute to catch my breath" said Konan sitting down on an extremely large, upturned pot.

"Very well, listen up guys, are feast shall consist of, stew, sushi, miso soup, rice, crab and shrimp cream curry, and for desert fruit pudding, cake and sweet mango or orange juice" said Kimiko.

"Leave the desert and crab/shrimp curry to me and Konan, Deidara and Kisame, you're in charge of rice, vegetables, Hidan and Kakuzu you're in charge of the stew, Tobi and Zetsu you're gonna make the soup and sushi" said Kimiko.

"Do you think they can make all of that?" Asked Konan doubtfully.

"Oh they can, I've shown them how to do everything while you were away" said Kimiko.

"Very well then, Akatsuki get to work" said Konan.

_(With deidara and kisame)_

Hey I hope you know how to make the rice?' asked Kisame.

"Well according to Kimiko we have to pour the rice in this pot, light the fire and wait till it boils, hm" said Deidara thinking.

"That's pretty easy "said Kisame emptying two large sacks of rice into the large pot.

Deidara lit a match and the firewood beneath the pot blazed up.

"She also told up to cover it" said Kisame taking a large plate and placing it on the head of the pot.

"We've already sliced up the vegetables, hm" said Deidara.

"So I guess we just have to wait" said Kisame.

After 10 minutes Kimiko went by and asked them whether the rice and vegetables were ready.

"No, we set the rice to boil 10 minutes ago, and the vegetables are already chopped" said Kisame.

"Ok, lower the fire power after 5 minutes and add vegetables to it then, then after another 5 minutes take it off and call me or Konan" said Kimiko walking of.

After another 10 minutes when all the instructions had been carried out they called Kimiko and she lifted asked them to lift the pot and put it on a sunny ledge outside the kitchen so that it stayed warm and fresh.

_(With Hidan and Kakuzu)_

"Damn, how does one make a stew, that bitch put us up to it, damn her and damn that blue haired little hussy" gritted Hidan as he stirred the gravy of the stew with a large stirrer.

"Keep your voice low, if she hears that we'll be in big trouble with the leader" said Kakuzu cutting more vegetables.

"Yeah well I don't see why Deidara gets to have the chick as his partner" said Hidan.

"Well if you had been a bit more observant then you would have noticed that Sasori was Deidara's previous partner and he was killed by Konoha" said Kakuzu emptying all the chopped vegetables into the pot.

"Yeah, well why do they keep that idiot with the mask on?" said Hidan.

"The leader must be having an ulterior motive for keeping Tobi in the Akatsuki" said Kakuzu.

"Bah! Why don't I just kill you and get a chick as my partner anyways" said Hidan.

"I don't see why you say that seeing that you rape and kill five women per week" said Kakuzu, pouring pepper and seasonings into the stew.

"Those pussies are just for relieving my tension, when it comes to the real deal I'm still a virgin" said Hidan.

"Ha, I seriously doubt that" said Kakuzu now turning the fire on more, "And tell me why am I doing all the work and giving all the answers while you're lazing around "said Kakuzu.

"The things done so just get one of the _cooks_ and get it done" said Hidan stalking out of the kitchen.

_(With Zetsu and Tobi) _

"Zetsu- senpaiiiii, how are you going to make miso soup?" Yelled Tobi.

"I have a recipe here, tobi" said the white side.

"Keep your mouth closed and get on with the sushi" yelled the black side.

"Yes, sir, but how do I make it?' asked Tobi scratching his head.

"I thought that Kimiko-san gave you a recipe?" asked the white side.

'Oh this thing?" asked Tobi showing a piece of paper which was now a paper plane.

"You fool if you lose that Kimiko and Konan will have our heads of, straighten that and get to work fast" barked the black side.

'You'll do it, I know, because Tobi is a good boy" said the white side encouragingly.

"Yippee, Tobi is a good boy, tobi is a good boy" yelled Tobi jumping around.

"Now then lets see, how to make miso soup" said the black side of Zetsu to himself.

After twenty minutes the steaming smell of delicious miso soup was coming out of the pot.

Meanwhile Tobi's sushi looked like something the cat dragged in after a wet, stormy night in a farm.

"Yuck, who the heck is going to eat something like that?" asked Zetsu's black half.

"Well, at least he tried his hardest' said white side.

"Hey guys, is the soup and sushi done?" asked Kimiko as she went by with a large cake in her hands.

"Well, the soup is all ready but the sushi is umm" said the white side.

"Let me see, yikes, no ones going to eat that Tobi, give me the ingredients and you guys go get some rest" said Kimiko.

"Ok, senpai, Tobi is a good boy, Tobi tried his best, but Tobi couldn't make slushie" said Tobi.

'Sushi not slushie" yelled the black side as Zetsu left the kitchen followed by Tobi.

Now the only ones left in the kitchen were Konan and Kimiko. Just the leader stalked into the kitchen and glared at Konan with accusing eyes.

"Ohh, hi, sorry I didn't inform you, Kimiko and I are making preparations for the feast" said Konan.

"So I noticed "he said eyeing all the food.

'The food will be ready to serve in another hour, would you like to join us at the dining hall or would you prefer to eat alone?" asked Kimiko wiping flour from her face.

"The hall, and …" he hesitated a little, "don't make the pudding to sweet" said Pain walking out.

"You know, he has a cute side to him' said Kimiko giggling.

'I should know he might try to act all cold and all, but deep down he's still the sweet, caring Nagato"said Konan.

"Nagato? Is that his real name? I thought that Pain was a kind of weird name" said Kimiko.

"Yes his real name is Nagato, but please don't tell him I told you" said Konan.

"Don't worry, I won't" said Kimiko.

After an hour the food was finally ready. Kimiko created water clones and carried all the food out in dishes to the large table that the men had set up.

"The feast shall begin now, everyone please get up to thank Kimiko for giving us this idea and making the food and recipes" said Konan.

After the acknowledgements, everyone sat down.

"Hey, where Itachi?'asked Kimiko.

"He's in his room; Kisame's given him a plate "said Konan.

'Oh, well then help yourself guys" said Kimiko.

After two hours all the plates were emptied into a large tub and washed and put aside for the next feast.

"Thanks a lot everyone for helping me make this day special, I guess Akatsuki has a nice and friendly side to it as well' said Kimiko as everyone returned to their respective rooms.

As Kimiko went up to her room she looked out of her window at the half moon.

"Just a few more days to go, I will find you" she said before lying down on the bed and passing into oblivion.

* * *

This chapter was just a sideshow from the main storyline. Please let me know what you think. See you next time.


	7. The Third Stage and the Five tails

Hello and welcome back to the seventh chapter of Akatsuki's Third Eye. In this chapter you will see how Kimiko and Deidara attempt their second mission. Also see the powers of the Tsukigan, penultimate stage. Hope you like it. Enjoy and review.

"Konan, Madara is planning something big for Kimiko, I think the time to enlighten her about his presence is coming soon" said Pain pacing up and down.

" But Uchiha-san was the one to invade the Tsukiga clan years ago, what if she goes onto attack him, she might not survive that" said Konan looking worried.

Just then there came a knock on the door. Itachi and Kisame came in.

"Well best of luck in capturing the four – tailed monkey, report back straight after you catch it" said Pain.

"Hai. Leader – sama" said both of them before leaving.

"I have a little matter to attend to after catching the beast, may I attend to it?" asked Itachi.

"Hmm, no not immediately, you need to be here for another six days Itachi for the sealing of the four tailed monkey and the five tailed dolphin - horse but you can go after that" said Konan.

"Hm, arigatou-gozaimasu (thank you), goodbye" said Itachi smirking a little and walking out.

"Somethings wrong, do you think we should find out?" asked Konan.

"Forget it, we have enough on our shoulders already, summon Kimiko and Deidara, they're supposed to leave to capture the five – tailed dolphin horse in ten minutes" said Pain.

"Right away" said Konan walking out and returning with the two.

" This mission will be the one of the toughest you ever face, I know I'm hurrying things a little but you have to adjust, the five tailed dolphin horse must be in our possession by a week, am I clear?' asked Pain.

"Yes sir" said Kimiko and Deidara.

"Before you leave Kimiko, this is a ring, it was worn by the former member of the akatsuki Orochimaru, the ring of void is yours and is to be worn on the left little finger just so you know it" said Pain.

'Orochimaru? The head of Otogakure? He used to be in akatsuki?"asked Kimiko surprised.

"Yes, he tried to steal Itachi's body and Itachi sliced of his left arm, hm" said Deidara.

"After that he defected from Akatsuki and founded Otogakure, he is a great enemy to us and sometime in the future we will have to battle him" said Konan.

"All that apart, best of luck on your mission, report to the southern headquarters at Kirigakure (Village Hidden in the Mist) to the Amegakure main base, am I clear?" asked Pain.

"Hai, leader – sama" said Kimiko and Deidara before walking out of the room.

"We can do this; you can bang this mission right, hm?" asked Deidara.

"Are you getting nervous? I heard that you single-handed managed to defeat a jinchuriki who was also the Kazekage of Sunagakure?"Asked Kimiko, summoning Jiro.

After three hours they reached Iwagakure and landed behind the same little bar they had visited last time.

"He's in there, I can feel him" said Kimiko.

"Ok, then, you're the girl so can you lure him out to a lonely place, hm?"asked Deidara.

"Ok then" said Kimiko taking of her cloak.

As she entered the bar she saw Han sitting at a booth with a girl. He was rubbing her neck and she was fawning over him.

"Yuck, this guys a serious player, time to teach him a lesson" thought Kimiko.

"Mind control jutsu "said Kimiko opening her inner eye on the girl beside Han.

Under the influence of the mind control jutsu the girl got up and walked away making the excuse of the restroom.

Kimiko took this opportunity to walk by Han and he noticed her and got up to approach her.

"Temple of Nirvana" said Kimiko quickly as the entire bar came under her genjutsu except Han.

"Hey there, where did you go of to these past days?" asked Han.

"Oh I had to go out for a mission" said Kimiko smiling at him.

"Really? Well are you free tonight?' he asked grinning.

"Oh yes I am, but its too stuffy in this bar I was hoping to step out after sometime" said Kimiko.

"I can help you there, where do you want to go?" asked Han.

"Someplace where it can be just us. You know lonely and all and it should be open as well" said Kimiko.

"My house is on the outskirts of this village, theirs a large wasteland behind it, is that good enough?" asked Han.

"That's great come on" said Kimiko.

As she walked out with Han, she dispersed the two genjutsu's she had used.

"I'll take you on my ride, summoning jutsu "said Han biting his thumb and slamming his fist down.

As the smoke cleared she saw a large horse on the ground.

"Great lets go" said Kimiko getting up on the horse.

After an hour they reached Han's house

"Its pretty cold out here "said Kimiko as she got off the horse, "I think I'll wear my cloak" saying so she took out and slipped on her akatsuki cloak.

"What the heck? You're with the akatsuki?'Yelled Han backing away.

"Yeah, why are you scared of fighting the ninnies?" said Kimiko advancing on him.

"Oh no, I'm not, like I said I'll break your necks like twigs" said Han taking out a large furnace from the thing behind his back.

"Ha ha well let see who wins this match" said Kimiko.

"Tsukigan" she yelled as her third eye opened.

"Hm interesting but not intimidating enough" said Han.

"Fire style, roaring phoenix jutsu" yelled Kimiko as a large sphere of fire formed before her and took the shape of a bird and flew towards Han and exploded with a blast.

On cue Deidara flew in with his clay bird.

"Water release, tornado of water jutsu" yelled Kimiko as the flames subsided a large tornado of water enveloped Han.

"Hurry up, the tornado will hold him for about a minute" said Kimiko.

"Exploding clay minions, hm" yelled Deidara creating humanoid clay figures which were connected to his hands by chakra strings.

"Ha, stupid clay figures to battle Han, the jinchuriki of the five tailed dolphin horse" said Han appearing out of the tornado of water.

"Steam style, intense torrid steam jutsu" said Han releasing warm waves of air from his furnace. The entire area turned misty and warm.

"Earth clone technique" yelled Han splitting into several clones.

"Tsukigan, advanced stage" said Kimiko as her third eye turned blue-silver.

"Moon style, peaceful moon song jutsu" said Kimiko as a lovely sound of a harp was heard, the steam soon began to dissolve.

"Impossible, what kind of element is that?" Asked Han or was it a clone.

"That's my minds song" said Kimiko.

"Its time to take this up, time to show the next level of my wonderful art, behold the C2, hm "Said Deidara feeding lots of clay to his palms and creating a large dragon of clay.

The dragon rose up and with amazing aim shot clay missiles at the six Hans that he could see.

"Art is an explosion, no measly clones can stand up to it, hm" said Deidara as all six clones dissolved into smoke.

"Wait, don't drop anymore bombs" said Kimiko.

"Why? Don't you like my art, hm" asked Deidara.

"Its not that, there's a trap set somewhere" said Kimiko.

Just then all the boulders around the place rose up and like Itachi's ephemeral started shooting themselves at Kimiko.

"Nooooo" yelled Deidara as he saw all the boulders fall on Kimiko as he himself guided the dragon and used it large wings as a shield.

"Ha that's the end of her" said Han appearing out of the earth, those boulders passed through my furnace before shooting and were pressurized; anyone in contact to them is burned as well as crushed.

"Damn you worm, hm" yelled Deidara shaking in rage as the large dragon swooped down and he ran towards the pile of boulders.

The dragon meanwhile caught Han in its claws and swooped up and after going some height it exploded with a great blast.

Han fell out of its claws, he appeared unhurt but the furnace on his back was mangled up and broken.

"No, my furnace" he yelled as he saw the remains.

Deidara turned to him and shouted "You'll pay for that, hm" and he rose up in the air with his bird.

"I seriously doubt that" said Han summoning a large fish like creature. The creature blasted harpoons out of its mouth.

'Ha, that won't save you, hm"said Deidara as he and the bird dissolved into smoke.

"What? But..." yelled Han as Deidara swooped down from behind him and jumped of as the bird blasted with Han.

'Grrrrr, I'll teach you to insult the mighty Han," said Han who was bruised and hurt.

Blue green chakra started forming around him. Soon two tails one blue and one green sprouted from him.

Just then the boulders that fell on Kimiko moved a little.

'How? This is impossible" yelled two tailed Han as he rushed towards the pile trying to smash it but before he could do so the ground turned soggy and into claw and blasted him off.

Suddenly the entire pile of clay blasted off and there stood Kimiko inside a round silvery sphere, her third eye was a mystical silver and golden colour.

"Forgotten me already you player, you swine, you headless horseman?" yelled Kimiko.

"Wow that's the third stage of the Tsukigan, hm" thought Deidara.

"You're in for it now" said Han as another two tails sprouted from him.

He was getting some fish like features now his hands had become fins and legs too.

He was also growing a mane and a large snout like mouth, like a horse.

"Shut your trap you fool" said Kimiko biting both her thumbs and slamming them down on the ground.

"Deidara you get ready to make the third stage of your bombs" yelled Kimiko from the smoke.

'Ok, but what are you summoning, hm" asked Deidara, then he remembered.

"_The penultimate stage allows the wielder to use the summoning jutsu to summon creatures from this and another world; it also allows drain charka by scratching the opponent"._

"Oh so she's gonna summon something from another world, hm" thought Deidara as he fed large amounts of clay to his palms getting ready to prepare his C3 bomb.

"Mystical summoning technique, moon style, demon disaster jutsu" yelled Kimiko and as the smoke cleared Han and Deidara both stared aghast.

Two horrible looking, muscular, half naked demons were standing on either side of Kimiko.

"What the heck is this?" Yelled Han as the fifth tail finally sprouted and the five tailed dolphin - horse took half control.

"You'll know very soon "said Kimiko disappearing and appearing on the beasts (Han's) back. As soon as she reached there, her hands which were now claws started scratching chakra out of him.

"Ahhhhhhhh" screamed the beast in pain as the two demons started to scratch him as well.

"Now you will see and feel the powers of the Tsukigan's Penultimate stage" said Kimiko as the dolphin – horse threw her of its back so far as a kilometer.

The demons and Kimiko surrounded the beast.

"Ancient moon style, barrier resurrection jutsu" yelled Kimiko and the demons and a three way barrier formed around the beast.

'Is the bomb ready Deidara?"Yelled Kimiko struggling to hold up the barrier.

"Yes its ready, hm "said Deidara taking to his bird again and holding a fat doll like figure between his hands.

" Ok, blast it at my command and keep your eyes closed for the next five seconds" said Kimiko as the barrier dissolved in a blinding flash of light and the five tailed dolphin horse thought it appeared unharmed had lost a lot of chakra and was back on four tails.

It appeared dazed at the blinding flash and just then Kimiko yelled "Now ".

Deidara dropped his massive c3 bomb as he picked up Kimiko by flying low.

The two demons created huge balls of silvery mass and shot it at the dazed dolphin horse at the exact same moment.

Deidara flew his bird as fast as possible as an enormous explosion came towards them equally fast.

Not being able to fly fast enough and seeing the fact that Kimiko had fainted he used his hiding like a mole jutsu and saved most of himself from the explosion.

After ten minutes of unending silence Kimiko suddenly opened her eyes and found herself wrapped in Deidara arms.

Blushing a little she realized that the impact had blown of his cloak and his shirt as well.

She disentangled herself and shook Deidara.

"Hey, wake up, wake up" she said as he moaned and got up flinching as his arm gave way and he fell onto Kimiko again.

"Oops, sorry I guess I broke my arm sliding all the way like that, hm" he said trying to get up.

"I'm sorry, if I realized the explosion would be so large that it would blow us away so far then I would have taken necessary precautions" said Kimiko.

" Hearing you talk politely and civilly is a wonder again, guess your speech get strong as well as yourself when you go to third stage, hm" said Deidara as he got up with help from Kimiko.

'I guess so" said Kimiko laughing nervously.

"I hope that blast didn't kill him, hm" said Deidara as he glanced at the now destroyed wasteland.

"It didn't, the moon power released by my demons act as a light shield as well" said Kimiko, "He's still alive".

"Your powers are amazing, hm" said Deidara as he tried walking towards the place where he had dropped the bomb.

"Don't move about to much "said Kimiko whistling as Jiro appeared out of the dark sky.

She flew to the area where they had been fighting, it was in ruins now, and in the middle of a large depression caused by the bombs lay a half dead Han.

"Hm, he'll survive for another hour without medication, that bomb of Deidara's was very strong, he need s some medication" she thought and taking out a vile from her undershirt.

She made him drink it and thought "now he'll survive for sometime but be paralyzed.

Analyzing the situation she decided that she would summon another bird that could hold the massive figure of Han while she and Deidara would manage with Jiro.

After two hours they reached the main akatsuki base in Amegakure and found Konan waiting for them.

"Welcome back you two, I hope this jinchuriki isn't dead?" She asked.

"No, he'll be paralyzed for another day" said Kimiko.

"Wonderful, get yourself to the infirmary and get some rest for a day, we have to seal both the two beasts by a week" said Konan lifting the large body of Han with her paper jutsu.

"Ok "said Kimiko as she helped Deidara of Jiro as it disappeared.

"Thanks for saving me" she said as she laid him onto one of the bed sat the infirmary.

"Your welcome, but its nothing special, I couldn't bear to lose another partner, hm" said Deidara.

"You know you're kind of cute when you're not talking of blowing things up" said Kimiko smiling at him.

Deidara blushed a little and turned his face another way and looked as leader and Konan came in.

"Well done you two" said Konan as she checked the machines beside Deidara and put a fresh shirt and a new cloak beside him.

"The jinchuriki is in perfect condition for sealing" said Pain, "However, you two and Kisame are not in a condition to seal the beasts, so please utilize your rings and send your holograms".

'Ok sir, hm" said Deidara.

Seeing the blank look on Kimiko's face Konan explained," You rings can be used to create holograms that can be used to communicate and seal beasts in your place".

"Ohh I see" said Kimiko looking at her ring of void.

"The sealing shall take place tomorrow exactly at ten am, be sure to be there or have your holograms sent" said Pain walking out," Good job" he said before leaving the room.

"Don't move around to much, Deidara "said Konan following him.

As the two returned the Pains office Konan spoke to him," When do you think should be the best time to inform Kimiko about Uchiha-san's plans?"

"As soon as possible, may be tomorrow itself if she is feeling up to it" said leader.

"I hope she'll be ok, Madara Uchiha is a dangerous man" said Konan as the silver moonlight flooded the room at the movement of the curtains in the cold wind.

That's the end of this chapter. I felt it was high time to insert some romance in the story. Please let me know how you feel. See you next time.


	8. Madara Uchiha and Team Taka

Hello and Welcome back to the eight chapter of Akatsuki's Third Eye. This chapter contains some major spoilers for the anime, so if you really want to keep the suspense then I would advice you not to read it. However this chapter is also an essential part of the main storyline. It's up to you.

After six days of continuous sealing of two beasts the dead bodies of Han and Roshi (the jinchuriki of the four tailed monkey) were given to Zetsu to dispose of.

"Well there are many announcements that are left to inform you of, firstly, I think that in the past two weeks akatsuki had done a wonderful job in capturing the two beasts of Iwagakure, so I would like you all to congratulate yourself" said leader.

" Now there is a problem coming up, somehow through our clients, Konohagakure have gained knowledge of one of our bases and has formed an alliance with Sunagakure to destroy that base which is in the eastern sides near the fields of the land of Tea" said Konan.

" We cannot afford to have another one of our bases to be found out, so next week all akatsuki members are to leave whatever they're doing and shift over to the Eastern base, heavy security will be put in that place and the Konoha people must be ambushed" said Pain.

Everyone nodded. Suddenly the Hologram of Itachi which was standing next to Konan disappeared.

" Unfortunately it is my very sad duty to inform you that Itachi Uchiha has been killed, most probably by his brother, may we hold two minutes silence in his honor and memory" said Pain looking at the empty spot.

After two minutes everyone opened their eyes. "Our next announcement is the welcoming the four new members to akatsuki" said Konan.

"Four new members?" asked Hidan.

"I don't see why we need so many members, that's going to cost us a whole lot more than required" said Kakuzu.

"Anyways please welcome Suigetsu Hoshigaki who will be filling in Itachi's place with Kisame seeing that they're from the same village" said Konan.

A teenager walked in wearing purple shirt white pants, carrying a huge sword and white hair. He had several shark like features. Kimiko thought she had seen this boy somewhere but couldn't remember where.

"Next up is Karin; she will be Zetsu's partner seeing that she's a sensory type ninja and will help a lot with Zetsu's spying type techniques.

A girl with red hair and glasses walked in. When she saw Zetsu her footing stumbled a little.

"And finally Sasuke Uchiha and Jugo will form the last team" said Pain.

The two walked in. Sasuke looked pretty worn out, "Probably from his fight with Itachi" thought Konan.

"These are the team statuses then, me and the leader, Kisame and Suigetsu, Kimiko and Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu, Sasuke and Jugo, Zetsu and Karin. Tobi will function on his own for the time being" said Konan.

" I take it that many members are exhausted due to the tiring process so I advice utmost rest in this next week, be sure to be at the eastern headquarters as the next week ends, Kimiko and Deidara will you please visit my office right now?' asked leader going out.

"Yes sir "said Kimiko and Deidara following him and Konan out of the hall.

When they reached the leaders office Pain told them to take a seat and just listen, not to say a single word.

"This is a story about Madara Uchiha "said Konan shutting all the doors and windows in the room.

"About eighty years ago, Madara grew up in constant competition with his younger brother, Izuna, who were both known as the most gifted members of their clan, namely, the Uchiha clan" said Pain

"Their competition led to both gaining the next stage of the sharingan, also called the Mangekyo Sharingan, and, with it, they were able to take control of the Uchiha clan, Madara acting as its leader" said Konan.

"Even by his clan's standards, Madara's chakra was unusually strong. In an age defined by war, all he did was battle, and still he sought to become even stronger. Under his leadership, the clan conquered all they came across" said Pain.

"Over time, he began to lose his sight because of the Mangekyo Sharingan. To regain his vision, he took his brother's eyes and gained the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, allowing him to continue to lead the Uchiha to prosperity" said Pain.

"After that the Uchiha clan fought and defeated many strong clans, your Tsukiga clan being one of them" said Konan.

Kimiko opened her mouth to say something but closed it again.

" Madara Uchiha and the Uchiha clan desired to rule the Shinobi world, but the only thing that got in their way was the powerful Senju clan" said Pain," This Senju clan was led by Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage of Konohagakure".

"Madara Uchiha was forced to accept the peace offering that the Senju clan had offered when his fellow shinobi told him to, he was even bitterer when the villagers chose Hashirama as the first Hokage" said Konan.

"He tried to create anger and hatred towards the Hokage but couldn't and lost the shinobi's respect for him. He left the village after that and sometime in the future he returned and fought the first hokage at the valley of the end, he lost and was considered dead by everyone" said Pain.

"Then he was the most likely culprit in the attack of the nine tailed demon fox, after that no one ever heard of him" said Konan.

"But what's the point of telling this to us, hm?'Asked Deidara.

"There is a point, you see Madara Uchiha is actually Tobi" said Konan.

"What? That idiot in the mask is Madara Uchiha?"Yelled Deidara getting up.

"I feel blown over" said Kimiko looking daft.

"However surprising it may seem Tobi's real identity is actually Madara Uchiha, the utmost childish behavior is a wonderful act that he has set up to fool everyone" said Pain.

"So what you're saying that this Madara Uchiha is actually Tobi and is the highest member of the akatsuki at the moment?" asked Kimiko.

"Precisely, now I have told you all this for a specific reason" said Pain, "Do you remember the story I told you about, about the Sage of the six paths and about the ten- tailed beast?"

"Yes, I remember" said Kimiko.

"Well Madara Uchiha is using the akatsuki to recollect all the tailed beasts so that he may join their powers together once more, send it back to the body of the beats sealed in the moon, and himself become a jinchuriki of this monster" said Konan.

"Using the powers of the Ten tailed beast and the eternal mangekyo sharingan he plans inflict an eternal Tsukuyomi upon the shinobi world so as to gain control over every thing there is" said Pain.

"That's not possible, is it, hm?"Asked Deidara.

"I'm afraid if the plans he has made goes accordingly then it is possible" said Konan.

"But there is one thing that is standing between him and his dream, that is The Final stage of the Tsukigan and its wielder, you Kimiko" said Pain.

"What me?" yelled Kimiko getting up.

"Yes you, I did some research and in some very ancient archives I found an interesting article on your ancestor Ichiro, it seems that his Tsukigan allowed him to predict the future, foreseeing the destruction of his clan and the possible reviving of the ten tailed beast he cast a shield around the moon, a shield that can only be broken by a wielder of the fourth stage Tsukigan" said Pain.

"So in that case, Madara uchiha did not know of this when he slaughtered the entire Tsukiga clan years ago?' asked Kimiko.

"Naturally he did not, or he would have spared a few and tried to inflict the Final Tsukigan also known as the Magical Tsukigan" said Konan.

"So Madara Uchiha will try to use me to break open the seal which will release the ten tailed beast?" asked Kimiko.

"Yes, he may also use the four new members to help him in this task" said Pain.

"I'm not worried about the four new members, we can wipe the floor with them, but its Tob... no I mean Madara Uchiha we have to worry about, hm" said Deidara.

"Yes that's true but do not take Sasuke Uchiha as an easy target, he also now had a mangekyo sharingan and has also the teachings of Orochimaru" said Konan.

"Yes but I too have been trained by the fifth Mizukage before I defected from the village and became a missing- ninja and then an S-ranked criminal" said Kimiko.

"Really? Wow that's great, hm" said Deidara looking surprised.

Suddenly there came a knock at the door. Konan went and opened in. Sasuke Uchiha, Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo walked in.

"We're here for the cloaks, hats and the rings" said Sasuke.

"Here are your cloaks and hats, your rings you will get after you complete your first mission successfully" said Konan handing over four sets of cloaks and hats to them.

While going out Sasuke gave Kimiko a long stare" This is the thing I fought in the forest, is it? What a change" he thought before walking out.

"I don't like how that Uchiha glared at Kimiko, hm" said Deidara.

"That's because you hate all Uchihas and because you're being a little possessive" said Konan smiling at him.

"Kimiko this is your decision, will you help Madara to unleash the dreadful beast to rage was or will you support peace?" asked Pain.

"I want to meet the legendary Tsukigan bird, eternal Tsukuyomi is not a good idea to get to it, moreover war is not something that I would like to support" said Kimiko.

"Then its settled" said Pain sounding very pleased, "You'll try your best to resist against Madara Uchiha?"

"Definitely, I can't support the man who destroyed my entire clan whatever faults they had" said Kimiko.

After they left Leaders office Deidara said he wanted to make some clay figures so he went to his room. Kimiko took this opportunity to step out though it was raining heavily her water based nature protected her.

When she returned she saw passed Sasuke Uchiha's room and the door was slightly ajar, she saw that Karin was trying to persuade Sasuke to share a room with her and sleep with her but Sasuke was not relenting.

As she went pass she saw Sasuke Uchiha come out of the room and catch up to her and grab her shoulder.

"Who are you?" he asked pinning her to the wall. He gasped in surprise as the girl turned to water and splashed all his clothes.

"Who I am is not an important question. If you're wondering about the forest then I would advice you to forget it and to stay away from me on full moon nights" said Kimiko from behind him.

"She created a clone and I didn't even realize" thought Sasuke.

" Just remember this is not a private team anymore that you head, this is the akatsuki and the worlds top most criminal organization, we members are not weaklings so please do not even attempt to have such a thought" said Kimiko walking down the aisle.

"I'll get even with that with for you Sasuke" said Karin coming out of the room and rushing after Kimiko.

"Hey witch wait up, don't think you can get away after insulting Sasuke-kun like that" said Karin holding up a poisoned kunai.

"Pathetic" said Kimiko as she dodged the kunai and struck Karin with her fingers near the back of her neck causing her to fall to the floor in shock..

"Karin, stop fighting and get going, we have an appointment with him" said Sasuke moving in the opposite direction.

"You got lucky, wait till I get my hands on you" said Karin following him.

"These mosquitoes are irritating, nut that Uchiha said that they had an appointment with _him_ I wonder if he meant Madara uchiha" said Kimiko walking into the kitchen to cook herself a meal.

That's it for this chapter. It's a tad bit shorter than the rest but I'm getting slight writer's cramp and I'm updating as fast as possible. Don't forget to review. See you soon.


	9. Deidara vs Sasuke Uchiha

Hola everyone. It's me again. Last time you saw how Team Taka joined Akatsuki. This time you'll witness a great fight between Deidara and Sasuke. Will Deidara survive? You've got to read to find out.

* * *

Deidara modeled a new type of his clay and was walking down the aisle to show Kimiko his newly formed bomb, when he met Sasuke Uchiha on the way.

"Great, we get rid of Uchiha and now we have two Uchiha's in this organization, and both after Kimiko, well let them try" thought Deidara as Sasuke bumped into him making him drop the bomb.

As the clay was still fresh the bomb didn't go of, but Deidara exploded in its place.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you clumsy fool, if the clay dried then it would have been goodbye to both of us" shouted Deidara glaring daggers at Sasuke.

"Like I care" said Sasuke walking away.

A small bug like bomb settled on Sasuke's shoulders and went of with a small bang.

"You'd better care, you good for nothing piece of crap" said Deidara getting angrier by the minute.

Sasuke took out his sword of Kusanagi and swung it at deidara slicing through the skin. Deidara collapsed into clay.

"A clay clone" thought Sasuke turning and hitting the wall where he sensed some chakra with his blade.

"C1, katsu" yelled Deidara as many tiny little bombs flew in the air and blasted on Sasuke.

Sasuke struck his blade on the ground and just as the bombs were going to hit and said "Chidori Needles" as thousands of sharp electricity needles shot out of his blade and struck all the bombs making them go of in mid-air.

"You're really provoking me now, hm" said Deidara.

"Hm, why don't we take this outside?" said Sasuke smirking.

"Sure unless you're shaking in your shoes" said Deidara.

After two minutes they were both standing outside facing each other.

"I've waited days so that I could kill Orochimaru and Itachi, and you killed them both before me and spoiled the plan entirely" said Deidara.

"So what's you're point?" asked Sasuke.

" I'm gonna kill you to make up for that" yelled Deidara taking out his clay pouch and feeding clay to his arms, then creating the C3 dragon he flew up in the air.

"He's getting serious, guess I could have some fun too" thought Sasuke.

"Katsu" yelled Deidara as the dragon dropped many small missiles on the area where Sasuke was standing.

"Mangekyo Sharingan "said Sasuke as his star shaped Mangekyo sharingan was activated.

" Ah, there it is, those eyes that look down upon me and my art, those eyes which seem to say scoff and mock at my art, I'll blow up those eyes, and what's more, I'll blow them up with a bang" yelled Deidara.

I don't have much time, He told me to be there within an hour, I'll finish this guy fast, "thought Sasuke.

"Katsu" yelled Deidara as both the dragon and all its missiles burst when nearing Sasuke.

When the smoke cleared it was clear that Sasuke had used a large snake to save himself from the blast. However could not fully save him as his cloak was in flames.

Taking of his cloak he glared at Deidara.

"Fire style, Phoenix Immortal Flame jutsu "he cried as an enormous phoenix of fire flew out of his mouth and towards Deidara.

"Earth style, hiding like a mole jutsu" said Deidara disappearing into the earth.

When the blast was over Sasuke glanced around him, no one was in sight.

Focusing his Mangekyo Sharingan he saw Deidara doing some hand signs in real rage.

Just then a huge explosion behind Sasuke caught his attention. "The entire area is rigged with mines" he thought.

He looked behind and was astonished out of his life. A huge Deidara was standing up behind him.

Suddenly the real Deidara appeared behind him. He fed some clay to his hands and created a bird. Flying away he spoke, "If you move even an inch from that spot thousands of bombs will go of before you have the chance to get to a safe distance.

"He's not as stupid as I thought" imagined Sasuke.

"And look at my art over there" said Deidara pointing at the huge doll, "I had saved that to kill Itachi with, but hey, the younger brother will be ok as well'.

"That's C4, it's called Karura. When it explodes at my command, a cloud of tiny microscopic bombs are released into the atmosphere around. Its Impossible to be seen by a normal person, the victim breathes in the bombs, which then enter the bloodstream. Once there, the countless micro-bombs explode, causing the victims' bodies to disintegrate at the cellular level, literally turning them into dust" said Deidara smiling at how he had trapped Sasuke.

"So in other words you're done for Uchiha" he shouted before yelling" Katsu".

The doll started swelling; it got fatter and fatter till its eyes were almost popping out. By this time Deidara had gone a safe distance and was watching the fun.

The doll looked at bursting point when Sasuke got an idea. "I've got no choice, I have to use it" he thought performing some hand signs, as the doll burst he cried," Shield of the Amaterasu"

As the next fifteen minutes passed every bird, insect, beast in the range submitted was reduced to dust, excepting Uchiha Sasuke who looked as good as rain.

"Nooooo, how did my Karura fail?" yelled Deidara in perfect fury and rage. He looked mad and rage had made him lose his senses.

"My shield of Amaterasu is a part of the Susanoo, and that is such a thing that the likes of you cannot even imagine" said Sasuke.

"Why you arrogant bastard, I'll kill you even if it's the last thing I ever do, I'll make you suffer for insulting my art "said Deidara revealing the stitched up mouth on his chest.

Deidara began stuffing clay into the mouth on his chest he reached for his pouch once more when a kunai appeared out of somewhere and neatly sliced of the bag so it fell to the ground.

He looked down and saw Kimiko and Konan standing there. Kimiko looked terrified and furious at the same time while Konan had kept the usual neutral but stern look on her face.

"Give me back my pouch Kimiko" said Deidara making the bird blast and falling on his knees in front of Kimiko and Konan.

"For what, so that you can kill yourself? You perfect idiot?" cried Kimiko her eyes going watery.

She slapped Deidara hard on his cheek and then turned away to wipe her tears.

" Sacrificing yourself just because someone insulted you is by no means a smart or a powerful thing to do, its extremely foolish and can cause great pain to those who are close to you, let me tell you this, I hate people who sacrifice themselves without thinking about other peoples feelings and emotions" said Kimiko walking away.

"Get up and get to the infirmary this instant, after you're done you will have to come to the leader's office for a talk" said Konan.

She turned and saw Sasuke putting back his sword and walking away and said, "You're no less to blame, you will also visit the leaders office in half an hours time do you get me?" she asked.

Saying so she also turned and left the place, leaving a shocked and wounded Deidara and a mutinous and wounded Sasuke.

After three quarters of an hour the leader's office was inhabited by the leader himself, Konan, Kimiko, Sasuke, Jugo and Deidara.

"Do you really think that fighting and dieing on Akatsuki perimeters for such a trivial matter is a thing which will help the organizations goals?" yelled Konan speaking to Deidara and Sasuke.

"If you are not being able to get on with each other then you have to settle your matters civilly, not by some reckless fighting" said Pain not looking at anyone but staring out of the window, "In this organization we not only seek power and discipline, we also seek dignity, so if you cannot keep yourself dignified then you will have to be removed from sight".

Deidara flinched a little but Sasuke showed no interest in what they were saying. Noticing this ignore treatment, Konan started to get angry but kept quite after a look from Pain.

" Did you think what affect this would have had on your partners, on this organization if two of the members killed each other, we cannot waste our time searching for new members all the time" yelled Konan.

"Lecturing them isn't going to work, Deidara, what problem do you have against Sasuke?"Asked Pain turning around and sitting down on his desk.

"I feel as if... From the first day that Itachi defeated me and I joined Akatsuki, I felt that their Sharingan looks down upon my art, they believe their eyes to be far superior to my art, and I can't stand my art being insulted like that" said Deidara looking down.

"And what is your problem Sasuke?"Asked Pain.

"Nothing, he attacked me, so I attacked back" said Sasuke looking bored.

"Oh is that so?" asked Pain.

"Hm" said Sasuke.

"Do you really think that you should stain the already tarnished uchiha clan's spirit and pride with such a nonchalant comment?" asked Pain hitting the nail on the head.

Sasuke's eyes blazed up and he got up from his crouched posture to stand erect against the leader.

"Don't dare speak a word about my clan" he said gritting his teeth.

Jugo stepped in front of him and spoke to the leader, "please excuse him, he's finding it a little difficult to adjust while being the youngest and newest" said Jugo.

" Hm, well you may take them away, Kimiko and Jugo, please control your partners tempers, I will not be pleased to learn that you two had another fight, and should you ignore my warning I will personally step into the fight" said Pain getting up and turning back again.

"Yes sir" said Kimiko and Jugo before dragging out Sasuke and Deidara.

As the door closed Konan let out a sigh. "Do you think this boy might cause trouble?" she asked.

"He will definitely cause some trouble or the other, but I must make sure that whatever Madara is planning for Kimiko is not carried out" said Pain.

"How do you plan to do that?" Asked Konan.

" Madara's basic chakra nature is earth, earth release is weak to lightning, I want Kimiko to learn a few lightning based jutsu's that will cause profound damage to Madara if she ever needs to battle him" said Pain.

"But you do realize that simply a chakra advantage will not be enough to defeat Madara Uchiha" said Konan.

"Yes, but masses of damage can be done if somehow she can manage to destroy his eternal sharingan" said Pain.

Suddenly he flinched and stiffened.

"Konan, bring Kimiko back here immediately" he said the urgency vivid in his tone.

In 30 seconds Konan and Kimiko had returned to Pain's office.

"What's wrong leader? Is something the matter?" asked Kimiko.

"Kimiko you have to get stronger, Madara Uchiha is planning to reveal himself to you, he is confident that you will go along with his wishes, you have to get stronger" said Pain.

"But how can you be sure? And how am I supposed to get stronger? I'm training when I can" said Kimiko.

"The type of training you do will take much too long, you must reach a kage level in a month" said Pain.

"Kage level in a month? But that's nearly impossible" said Konan looking very worried.

"Normally, yes, but when I'm training you will have become tenfold stronger in a month" said Pain.

"You're going to train me?" asked Kimiko shocked.

"Yes, and this can be achieved with some help and some scrolls that we have" said Pain.

"But how do I reach kage level? And why do you think I will agree to Madara Uchiha's offer?" asked Kimiko still looking confused.

"The answer to your first question is The Legendary Sannin" said Pain.

"The Legendary Sannin? What do they have to do with the present predicament?" asked Konan.

"Nothing, but the power and jutsu's they possess is equal to that of a kage, if Kimiko could learn some of the jutsu's they have learnt then she would be a kage level kunoichi" said Pain.

"But how do I learn their techniques, they're not going to come here and teach me are they?" asked Kimiko.

"Orochimaru was an old member of Akatsuki, his records are still within the archives, Jirayia-sensei I know all about seeing that I fought and defeated him a few days ago, and Tsunade, the fifth hokage, well we'll find something about her anywhere, and if need be you can go in disguise to Konoha to get the information" said Pain showing a little emotion for the first time.

"Well ok but do you really think that all this is necessary? Can't I learn some easier jutsu's?" asked Kimiko.

"No, you will train with me, Konan, start digging up information about Orochimaru in the archives immediately, I'll do some research on the fifth Hokage" said Pain walking out of the room.

"Wow, I've never seen him so excited about anything" said Konan.

"Well if what he says is true then Madara is planning something to convince me, I wonder if is going to use force?" asked Kimiko.

"Knowing the type of man he is that's very likely" said Konan tidying the desk and leaving the room with Kimiko to find the archives of Orochimaru.

* * *

Get ready for some excitement in the upcoming chapters. Watch as Pain trains Kimiko in Sannin Jutsu. Watch as Madara Uchiha reveals himself to Kimiko. Don't miss the next chapter. See you. Don't forget to review.


	10. Training under Pain and Konan

Hey guys, if you're excited about this new chapter and can't wait to read it, then hear you are. Personally I feel this chapter is very special because it's my first chapter number ten. Many new jutsu's will be shown in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY OCs.

* * *

Seven am in the morning, outside the eastern akatsuki base near the land of Tea, on a patch of rocks and grass. Three people stood basking in the morning fresh air.

"Almost all the teams have gone out on missions today and that includes Madara, so we will be able to practice full heartedly today" said Pain.

"Umm, great" said Kimiko.

"Now I have gathered some jutsu's from each of the legendary sannins records, you might know that they will all be very powerful and difficult to master, nevertheless you must do it and fast" said Pain.

"Great, just my luck that some immortal freak is after my bloodline to revive such a beast" said Kimiko.

"Anyways it can't be helped, ok the first technique we're going to try and teach you is fairly simple, it is a technique of Tsunade, the slug sage and the fifth Hokage, and its called chakra enhancement jutsu" said Konan.

"Chakra enhancement? That shouldn't be too tough," said Kimiko.

"Precisely why we chose it as the first jutsu you learn, you'll have to master it by tonight" said Pain.

"Hm, well maybe I can manage that" said Kimiko getting up.

" Very well, what you have to do is, when your going in for a punch or a kick then you can channel chakra to your fists or legs or whichever body part you're attacking with, if you manage to pump enough chakra then you'll be able to smash through huge rocks like air" said Konan.

"Your first objective is to completely break this slab of stone, "said Pain holding up a squares slab of stone.

"Ok, I can do this, concentrate" thought Kimiko sending chakra to her hands.

She hit the rock hard. It formed some cracks but did not break.

"You have to focus more, you're chakra amount is ok but the way you hit is wrong" said Pain.

Kimiko was going to try again when she remembered something.

"That girl from Konoha, the one which I fought before joining the akatsuki, she gave such a punch that it blew away three trees, so that must have been chakra enhancement, maybe if I kept my arms raised like she did then that would help"

Kimiko took more chakra into her arms and raised it and slammed it full force onto the rock.

Not only did the rock disintegrate but Pain was pushed back and thrown quite a distance by the impact.

"Very good" he said getting up," you learn fast, now you have to practice on larger and thicker things like trees, rocks etc"

"Your final objective of the day will be to destroy that rock over there in one go" said Konan pointing at a fifteen foot rock which was around double the size of an elephant in width.

" There are many rocks of the around the same size for you to practice on, best of luck, Konan sit here and guide her if she goes wrong" said Pain walking back inside the tunnel leading down to the archives.

"Ok here goes nothing "said Kimiko pumping chakra into her hands and legs.

* * *

After seven hours of continuous practice Kimiko was ready to try and disintegrate the rock.

"Grr, yeahhhhh, take this Madara Uchiha" yelled Kimiko punching and then swinging around to kick the large rock in a combination move.

The rock wasn't their after five seconds.

"Wonderful Kimiko, you not only managed to master the moves perfectly but form your own combination move on your own" said Konan.

"Yeah, thanks, phew its hot out here" said Kimiko looking sweaty and dirty from all morning of hard training.

"Go in and have a bath, after lunch we'll discuss what is the next technique you'll learn tomorrow" said konan helping her up and to her feet.

'Ok, I hope its some jutsu which will be able to be done inside" said Kimiko dragging her feet to the bathroom.

Konan walked down to the underground archives and found Pain their poring through books.

"She managed to perfect the move and also form a combination of her own" said Konan.

'Good, this girl doesn't take long to get prepared, she'll be ok I think" said Pain not glancing up from his book.

"She's quite exhausted you know, even though she tries to show herself as tough she can get very tired" said Konan.

* * *

After they had lunch, all three sat in Pain's office to discuss what next jutsu that Kimiko would attempt was.

"This is a very complex jutsu and it usually needs sacrifices, because it involves bringing back the dead" said Pain.

"Bringing back the dead?" asked Kimiko," But that's impossible"

"Yes, bringing them back in their original behavior and powers would be an impossible task, these brought back people will be mere puppets, who will somewhat the same skills as that of the deceased" said Pain.

" Once the deceased has been summoned it will be impossible to get rid of it by ordinary means, so your opponent will have a tough time getting rid of them, a special seal is required so that the puppet stays in your control all the time" said Konan.

"When I said you need to sacrifice people I meant that the ninja will first sacrifice a living person to provide the vessel that the dead soul will inhabit. The dead body will then be encased in ash and dirt to resemble the original body of the person that was resurrected" said Pain.

"Hm, that's gruesome" said Kimiko.

"Yes but we have found a way to bypass that and make the technique a bit easier for you" said Konan.

"Really? How?" asked Kimiko.

"Under the influence of the Tsukigan, you can summon creatures from another world can't you?" asked Pain.

"Yes, oh I see, I'll sacrifice them" said Kimiko.

"Exactly, no lives of this planet will be lost and your objective will be completed too" said Konan.

"Perfect, so this jutsu isn't something that can be practiced again and again as in the jutsu you learnt today and you will need to be at full potential, so I advise you to go and get some rest now" said Pain.

"Very well" said Kimiko.

"Do you think she can learn this jutsu of Orochimaru's?"Asked Konan after Kimiko had left.

"That depends on her will and chakra power" said Pain getting up and opening another book.

After four days, at exactly twelve midnight Kimiko, Konan and Pain were standing in the vast training ground of the akatsuki and waiting to see the results of their hard work.

"Mystical Summoning, moon style, demon disaster jutsu" yelled Kimiko with her Tsukigan glowing silvery and gold.

As the smoke cleared a demon was standing beside Kimiko with a large club and the usual garb.

"Amazing, what is this creature capable of?" asked Pain.

"Creating a moon style blast and shield bomb, exploding to protect its master if need be, scratching to drain out chakra and the keeps" said Kimiko looking very tired.

"Ok Kimiko, this is it," said Konan.

Kimiko did some hand signs and a large lance appeared in her hand with which she stabbed the demon.

'Sorry my friend, but I'll see to it that you have a grand burial in demon country" said Kimiko as the demon fell to the floor.

"Now you have the vessel, now you have summon a casket and encase the vessel in ash and dirt" said Pain.

Kimiko summoned a casket, used a fire style technique to burn a tree, with its ashes and dirt around it Kimiko filled the casket and closed it. After that Konan handed her a seal which she placed on the casket.

"Now we will leave it like this for an hour" said Pain walking away.

_(After one hour)_

"Ok now summon the casket and imagine the person whose form you want the vessel to take, remember this person must be dead" said Konan.

"Ok, here goes nothing," said Kimiko closing her eyes, "Summoning: Impure World Resurrection Jutsu"

A portal opened on the ground and the casket appeared. The door opened and smoke filled the place. As the smoke cleared a man stepped out of the casket.

He looked a bit grayish and decaying, that's when the seal glowed and the skin started growing lighter and wounds healing up.

He looked a lot like Kimiko except his hair was brown instead of white, and the U-shaped scar was prominent in his features.

'Is this?" asked Pain looked a bit awed.

"Yes, this is my ancestor, Ichiro, the founder of Tsukigan" said Kimiko looking exceptionally calm in such a situation.

"Astounding" said Konan looking at the man.

"Where am I? Who is my opponent?" He asked looking around.

"No one, you were chosen as an experiment, now you return to your casket and I'll summon you again when I need your assistance in battle" said Kimiko.

Ichiro walked back to casket which closed with a bang. Another portal appeared and it disappeared through that.

Just as the portal disappeared the Tsukigan flicked close and Kimiko fainted upon the ground.

"She used up nearly all her chakra, it'll take about a week for her to recover" said Konan.

"No it won't," said Pain lifting her up," I will insert some chakra scalpels with which she should recover fully by tomorrow evening.

And so it continued this way, that month was probably the most exhausting month of Kimiko's life, every now and then a few members kept coming by, everything was explained to Deidara and he expressed approval.

The akatsuki had more or less almost divided it self into two groups. One group consisting of Pain, Konan, Kimiko, Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu and another consisting of Tobi, Sasuke, Jugo, Karin, Suigetsu and Kisame.

Missions were done successfully, only Deidara, Pain and Konan knew of Kimiko's secret training sessions. The last day of the month drew closer.

As the third last day came Pain and Kimiko had a meeting alone in Pain's office.

"The day that Madara Uchiha reveals himself to you will arrive after two more days. You are no doubt now a kage or at least a sannin level kunoichi now, but there is one last jutsu I'd like you to learn" said Pain.

"Whose is that?" asked Kimiko.

"Mine" said Pain.

"Yours?" asked Kimiko looking surprised.

"Why? I am a kage level ninja as well you understand?" asked Pain looking at her with the ringed eyes of Rinnegan.

"Umm, yes of course, I didn't mean to upset you" said Kimiko looking flustered.

"This jutsu is known as Blocking Technique, Amplification Seal" said Pain, "It is a highly advanced sealing technique that is capable of absorbing any type of chakra, regardless of any special or nature transformation, and dispersing it within one's body by spinning the chakra within one's body in the opposite direction. As a result, this technique can absorb any ninjutsu based technique, regardless of power, without harming the user"

"Wow, amazing, where did you learn that?" asked Kimiko.

"I invented this jutsu on my own" said Pain.

"Cool" said Kimiko looking awed at the man standing in front of her.

"All that apart, you must learn this jutsu by tomorrow, ok?"Asked Pain.

"It won't be as difficult as Tsunade's Healing Technique I'm sure" said Kimiko remembering the jutsu that had made her collapse four times in ten minutes.

"No, it won't but remember to save up your chakra" said Pain.

"Yes sir" said Kimiko walking out.

* * *

Far away in another room of the base Madara still disguised as Tobi, was pacing up and down while four faces of team Taka looked at him.

" The day after tomorrow is the day I will reveal my identity to the Akatsuki, and when I make the offer to Kimiko Tsukiga, she will most probably agree, however under any circumstances should she not agree then can I trust you four to take care of her?" asked Madara.

"Yes, she won't be any trouble at all" said Suigetsu.

"But we mustn't forget she is a formidable opponent" said Jugo.

"Well we have Sasuke hear with us, he managed to defeat Orochimaru and Itachi so what is this stupid girl going to put up to him, right Sasuke-kun?"Asked Karin.

"I have a feeling Kimiko Tsukiga and I will be having a mass battle day after tomorrow" said Sasuke activating his sharingan," And she will not find me an easy opponent"

"Hm, ok then, let's hope it all works out, I'll inform Zetsu and Kisame of everything" said Madara going out of the room.

"Kimiko Tsukiga, wielder of the Tsukigan, versus Sasuke Uchiha, wielder of the Sharingan" said Madara as he walked down the passage," Lets see what happens"

* * *

That's it for now, the next chapter is coming up pretty soon, I'm very excited about it. What offer do you think Madara will make? Do you think Kimiko will accept? Find out in the next chapter of Akatsuki's Third Eye.

P.S Don't forget to review. Bye.


	11. The Sharingan versus the Tsukigan

Hello and welcome back everyone to Akasuki's Third Eye chapter 11. Its feeling really great, managing to write 11 chapters for my first story and I want to thank all the people who have read this and reviewed and also those people who have read it and not reviewed.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCs

* * *

The sun shone in Kimiko's bedroom as the girl stirred under the bed sheets and rose up stretching herself.

"Well today's the day, today's the day that Uchiha will reveal himself to Akatsuki" thought Kimiko getting up to wash her face and brush her teeth.

There came a knock at her door just then. When opened it revealed Sasuke Uchiha.

"There's a meeting for all members at the sealing hall after ten minutes, the leader has requested your presence immediately" said Sasuke not breaking eye contact with her.

"Very well, I'll be there in a minute" said Kimiko and slammed the door shut.

After five minutes she entered the sealing hall with the enormous statue. Pain, Konan and Deidara cast knowing glances on her as she went to accompany them near the statue.

Very soon all the other members except Tobi appeared and the leader announced the meeting to begin.

"This is a very important announcement, this announcement is to reveal the true identity of Tobi, that is Madara Uchiha" said Pain emotionlessly.

The only ones who seemed surprised were Hidan and Kakuzu.

When all was explained to everyone Madara came in and still wearing his mask introduced himself to everyone.

" I am the founder and co-leader of Akatsuki Madara Uchiha, no doubt you have heard of me sometime in the past or present, I apologize for deceiving you with Tobi, but under certain circumstances it had to done" he said speaking mostly to Kimiko.

After many discussions and talks Madara finally opened up.

"Miss Tsukiga, could I have a talk with you?" asked Madara.

Kimiko looked at Pain and Konan. Pain showed no emotion but his eyes showed concern and encouragement, Konan gave her slight thumbs up and Deidara winked and smiled at her.

"Certainly co-leader-sama" said Kimiko getting up and following him.

After they had walked to the other end of Akatsuki Base, Madara asked her to be seated.

"Look Miss Tsukiga, I will be frank with you, I need you to join me in my efforts to create a better world" said Madara.

"Oh?"Said Kimiko pretending to be surprised.

"I know what is your deepest ambition in life and I am ready to fulfill it for you" said Madara.

"How will you do that?" asked Kimiko.

"First I will use the powers of the Tsukigan to release the shield on the ten tailed beast sealed within the moon and release it and become its jinchuriki, then I will use the eternal sharingan I possess to cast an eternal Tsukuyomi on the entire shinobi world, and since I will be the king I will make you my partner and with a powerful summoning jutsu we will summon the bird of the moon" said Madara Uchiha.

"Hmm, and if I refuse to aid you?" asked Kimiko.

"You won't refuse, either way, if you refuse after my offer I'll have to use force" said Madara Uchiha.

"Oh really? Are you going to fight me?" asked Kimiko raising her eyebrow.

"Only if necessary" said Madara.

"On the whole I think I'll refuse, I don't like the sound, smell and feel of your plan" said Kimiko.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way" said Madara suddenly taking out a smoke bomb and setting it of.

Kimiko rose to her feet but by the time she was on the alert his chakra signature had disappeared.

As the smoke cleared she could make out four figures around her.

"Ah, it figures that freak would call on his cronies to attack first, well fight if you wish it but it's your funeral" said Kimiko taking out her kunai.

All four of them disappeared.

"Explosive Four corner sealing barrier" came four voices.

"South "said Suigetsu rushing up below Kimiko.

"West" said Karin appearing to her left.

"East" said Jugo appearing to her right.

"North" said Sasuke appearing before her.

"They have me surrounded" said Kimiko as a crystal like barrier formed around her.

"It's gonna take more than barrier to seal me in" said Kimiko, "Chakra Enhanced Punch" she yelled with great force delivered a shattering punch to the barrier.

On touch the barrier crumbled into small particles of chakra.

"Shit that's not what was supposed to happen" shouted Karin as she saw Kimiko disappear before her eyes.

"That wasn't in the list of jutsus that she might use, that Madara didn't let us know yelled Karin.

"Incoming "yelled Kimiko landing in the middle of the room with a great punch which she combined with her summoning technique.

The entire room crumbled not only due to the punch but also due to the fact that two enormous dragons were standing with their heads out side the roof of the base.

"Dang what the heck are those things?" asked Suigetsu jumping out onto the roof to avoid being crushed by the enormous creatures.

"They're my summons what else?" asked Kimiko doing some hand signs.

"Lightning release, mysterious thunder spheres jutsu" said Kimiko forming a ball of thunder in front of her.

At this Jugo started activating his cursed seal and Suigetsu took out the blade from his back.

The first dragon blew a flaming breath from its mouth while the second dragon breathed out oil and watery substance.

The lightning and fire combined with the water and with dangerous sparks the thing developed into a bullet like projectile which headed towards the four below.

"Damn it" said Suigetsu using his blade to block out the terrible waves of fire, lightning and water.

Jugo had been hit square in the chest, near the heart and Karin was hiding behind Sasuke who had created a strong shield to hold it off.

After the smoke cleared everyone looked around to see what happened.

Suigetsu's blade was completely melted into some thin scrap metal.

Jugo was lying on the floor with a gaping hole showing all his organs in his chest and it looked as if his heart had been damaged as well.

"Oh no Jugo" said Karin rushing over to him and raising her sleeve.

"Come on bite my arm" she said but Jugo had didn't have anything left to bite for, he was nearing death.

'You'll pay for that, bitch" yelled Suigetsu charging in with his hands forming a seal.

"No, don't go near her" yelled Sasuke.

As suigetsu neared Kimiko something told him to obey Sasuke's warning and good thing he did because the Kimiko he was going to strike disappeared and it turned into the mouth of one of the two huge dragons.

"Aww, Draco here was too hungry for your flesh" yelled Kimiko appearing behind him and shooting whips of water at him.

"That's all you're going to do" yelled Sasuke activating his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Two can play at that game" said Kimiko opening the Tsukigan at the second stage.

Sasuke rushed at Suigetsu but it was too late, Kimiko had sent electrical waves down the water whip and since Suigetsu had water based nature he got terrible damage.

Sasuke grabbed Suigetsu and threw him to Karin. "Karin, take suigetsu and Jugo and get out of here, she's too strong for any of you to handle" said sasuke taking out his sword of Kusanagi.

"But what about you?" asked Karin looking troubled.

"Just do as I say" said Sasuke rushing up one of the dragons and slicing off its neck.

"Ok "said Karin trying to lift up Jugo's heavy body.

"Let me help you with that" said Kimiko's voice but she was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly Kimiko jumped out from behind Karin who at the sight of the Tsukigan fell into a genjutsu.

Karin picked up a kunai and was about to stab Jugo's heart when Sasuke appeared knocked out the kunai and shouted" Release"

Karin stumbled out of the genjutsu, with Sasuke's help she moved out Suigetsu and Jugo and rushed out of the room.

When Sasuke turned around he saw no one around him.

"Where'd that girl go?" he thought.

"Looking for me?" came a voice from behind him.

Sasuke turned around to find Kimiko's standing behind him with a contented smirk on her face.

Sasuke created a chidori and rushed towards Kimiko. As he hit her it disappeared into smoke.

"I thought that it might be a clone" said Sasuke throwing hundreds of chidori needles at the wall behind him.

The wall crumbled but there were no cries of pain or any sight of Kimiko.

"What? How did you dodge my jutsu?"Asked Sasuke looking all around the room.

"Ninja art: Transparent Escape Technique" said Kimiko voice from somewhere.

"Enough of this game of hide and seek" said Sasuke his Mangekyo sharingan a blood red.

"I agree" said Kimiko appearing behind him and pushing him off the roof.

As he fell Sasuke dug his sword in the side of the base and hung from there.

"Take this" yelled Kimiko doing some hand signs.

'Moon style, magical moon sphere barrier jutsu" yelled Kimiko creating a round sphere around Sasuke.

Though the sphere appeared to be made of light, however much Sasuke beat his hands around it, he couldn't get out.

Kimiko jumped down and grinned at Sasuke. As she turned around to leave she faced… Sasuke. Again?

"What, but how?" she stuttered as the Sasuke inside the orb burst into many crows and rooks.

Before she could react Sasuke had pinned her to the floor and shouted "Tsukuyomi"

Kimiko was transported to a world which was in the command of Sasuke.

She was tied to a post with her hands outstretched. Sasuke was walking towards her with a large katana.

"Now begins your three days, or seventy-two hours of torture" he said before beginning the ritual.

After what seemed like three days to Kimiko Sasuke withdrew his weapon and daylight sought her again. She knew that only few seconds had passed in the real world.

She felt weak and unable to stand up. Her Tsukigan had long closed leaving the scar behind.

"You thought that because you had the Tsukigan and knew a few combinations and escaping techniques you could easily kill me," said Sasuke.

"Ha" said Kimiko igniting a small fire ball above her finger and shooting it at Sasuke who turned his head and dodged it.

"But what you don't realize is that the Uchiha clan is the greatest" said Sasuke.

The earth behind Sasuke blasted and he stumbled backwards into a huge hole that seemed unending.

Kimiko's hand glowed green as she used whatever chakra she had to heal her wounds. By the time Sasuke had got out of the hole Kimiko was fully healed and was standing with her Tsukigan glowing gold and silver.

"Which damn Uchiha clan are you talking about you loafer. Madara Uchiha will be the only member after I'm done with you tonight" she said slamming the ground with chakra enhanced punch.

The rocks rose up and headed towards Sasuke.

"Grrr, don't you dare say a thing about my clan, Amataerasu shield" cried Sasuke summoning a hand with black flames around it that set all the rocks on fire and hurtling back to Kimiko.

'Thank you Leader-sama for teaching me this jutsu" thought Kimiko summoning her chakra and shouting, "Blocking Technique Absorption Seal"

All the chakra in the flames of amaterasu was sucked into a sphere which diminished and entered Kimiko.

"Damn it "yelled Sasuke as he ran towards Kimiko to hit her with a chidori current when the seal activated itself and began draining Sasuke's chakra.

On top of that Kimiko appeared behind him and scratched his face to suck out more chakra.

Sasuke stumbled back and shouted blaze technique torrid blazing waves as lava like substance flowed from Sasuke's mouth.

It broke through the absorption seal and just missed hitting Kimiko.

If that's how you want it then take this.

"Moon style, nuclear lunar particles anti-gravitational blast" yelled Kimiko shooting huge blasts that made craters on the floor of the field. Sasuke ran here and there trying to dodge and keep up his blaze technique.

In all the confusion Kimiko got hit by the lava waves of the blaze release and sasuke suffered a fatal strike as one of the nuclear blasts hit him square.

When all was clear Kimiko appeared to be badly injured but still standing with a thin shield flickering around her.

Sasuke was sprawled on the ground with three hundred dead snakes around him but still looking injured.

"That's it, you're finished" yelled Sasuke getting up.

"Susanoo" he yelled summoning the massive warrior.

Kimiko watched as first the bones appeared, then the skin and then the shield and the sword.

"Now lets see you get through with this, you'll never leave this place alive, you're going to pay for insulting my clan, you're going to die" said Sasuke.

"Wow what a monster" thought Kimiko looking at the huge being as it glared at her through its armor.

"Kill her" yelled Sasuke as he ran towards her with Susanoo's sword raised and ready to attack.

Susanoo shot a huge fireball at her.

'Blocking Technique Absorption Technique" said Kimiko trying her best to absorb the chakra but after certain limit it got impossible and she was thrown back by the impact.

"That's it, now I've had enough, Sasuke Uchiha you damn fool, you've provoked me too far" said Kimiko biting both her thumbs and shouting, "Ancient Moon style, Lord of the Mystical Realm summon"

An enormous sphere formed above Kimiko it got bigger and bigger till it was a little bigger than Susanoo. A crack appeared on the sphere, a scaly claw shot out of the crack.

Like a person trying to save himself from drowning an enormous dragon-like creature enveloped out of the sphere and gave such a roar that everything nearby shook.

Not wasting any time Kimiko concentrated.

"Summoning: Impure World Resurrection" she cried summoning a caskets with Konan's special seal on them appeared.

"That, that's Orochimaru's Technique of bringing back the dead" yelled Sasuke barely hearable as Susanoo and Lord of the Mystical Realm were battling.

The caskets opened and out stepped Ichiro Tsukiga stepped out.

"You're going to pay for calling and thinking me to be weak" said Kimiko as Ichiro turned to her.

'Is this the opponent?" he asked.

"Yes, this is our opponent Ichiro-san" said Kimiko.

"Very good" said Ichiro disappearing.

He appeared in front of Sasuke he slammed his leg into Sasuke's stomach making him bend over in pain.

Then Kimiko appeared behind him and gave a chakra enhanced punch on his back making him fly far away.

This continued for sometime till Susanoo disappeared and smoke filled the area.

"One day I will get you myself, Kimiko Tsukiga" said the voice of Madara Uchiha appearing beside Sasuke and disappearing after picking him up.

Kimiko sighed and fell on her knees with relief.

"Kimiko" yelled someone from behind.

Konan and Deidara came rushing up and knelt down beside her.

Kimiko got up and summoned Ichiro back to the casket.

'Thank you for aiding me in battle Ichiro-san" said Kimiko as he disappeared into the portal.

Then she turned to the huge dragon. "Thank you too for saving me from that Susanoo" said Kimiko," You can return now"

The dragon looked at her and as a black sphere enveloped and disappeared.

"Well done Kimiko" said Konan helping her up.

"The leader's very proud of you for using his jutsu so well, hm" said Deidara holding her as the three of them walked back towards the base.

After an hour when Kimiko had bathed and been patched up she was taken to Pain's office.

"Be seated" said Pain as they entered.

"Well done, I'm really proud of you, not only did you use the Summoning techniques and combination jutsu's perfectly, you also used my justsu very well" said Pain looking happy.

"Thanks" said Kimiko.

"I'm sure that's not the last we've seen of them" said Konan.

"And while you're injured be careful about Zetsu and Kisame. They're supporters of Madara and might harm you" said Pain.

"All right" said Kimiko.

"Now go to your room and rest for the next two three days" said Pain turning to the window again.

* * *

After Konan had escorted Kimiko back to the bedroom and left under the care of Deidara she spoke to Pain.

"We've triumphed over him quite a bit today haven't we?"

"Yes we have, but I doubt Madara uchiha is going to leave it at that" said Pain looking at the bright sun in the afternoon pleasant sky.

* * *

Phew finally that's over. Next chapter is about Konoha's attack on the Eastern Base. I'm taking a little break after writing such this chapter so you can expect it after three or four days. Please review. Toddles.


	12. The Attack of Konoha

Hey guys. I know I told you I would not write for a few days but I can't wait any more. I'm happy that my story has progressed so far. I also plan to make a sequel (don't worry this story isn't over yet), just a though for the future. I was wondering if I should input some more characters from outside akatsuki to play a vital part in the story. If so then please let me know through reviews or PMs. Thanks.

_(The Konoha Gates)_

"Yo, Naruto" said Kotetsu the guard who was in position today. It was still five-thirty in the morning and Naruto had a sleepy look in his eyes.

"Hey there, where's Izumo, he's usually around you" asked Naruto.

"Lady Hokage summoned him for a mission, I'm getting my new temporary partner today" replied Kotetsu looking a bit lonely without Izumo beside him.

"Oh," said Naruto squatting and stretching himself".

"So what's the deal? You're not the one to arrive first on a mission" said Kotetsu glancing around him.

"No, but Sakura has a meeting with Shizune and Sai is a pissy about being punctual and don't get me started on Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto.

As if on cue Sakura and Sai appeared beside Naruto.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Naruto yawning.

"We had to gather up team eight to help us with this mission" said Sakura.

"Lady Hokage's orders" said Sai seeing Naruto's questioning look.

Just then Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata and Shino arrived.

"Hey guys, good morning" said Naruto.

"G-good morning N-Naruto-kun" said Hinata.

"Gosh why does one need to wake up so early for a mission" said Kiba stretching.

"It's a very important mission Shino, it concerns an Akatsuki Base and we don't know anything about it except it's in the Land of Tea" said Shino.

Finally after ten minutes Kakashi, Yamato and Shikamaru arrived.

"Hey there, what are Captain and Shikamaru doing her, Kakashi-sensei?" Asked Sakura.

"Tsunade-sama thought that we needed someone strategic so Shikamaru and she needed someone to restrain Naruto should he get out of control so here I am" said Yamato.

" Ok everyone, here's the plan, Sai when we get in the general area you will patrol the sky, Shino you will patrol the entire area around the base with your bugs and Hinata will scout inside the base to see if anyone's there" said Kakashi.

"Yes sir" said Sai, Shino and Hinata.

"Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, with your destructive power you will be in charge of destroying the base" said Kakashi.

"Yes sir" they said.

"That leaves me, Yamato and Shikamaru, we will provide the destruction team and the spying team with a barrier that will not allow anyone from inside the base to know your presence" said Kakashi.

"So that's how we split into three teams" said Yamato," Please work together everyone, this mission must be a success"

"And Naruto under no circumstances are you to show yourself to the akatsuki unless we are around you" said Kakashi looking very stern even though most of his face was hidden behind the mask.

"Yeah, sure, ok, whatever"

"Be careful Naruto, remember that the Akatsuki is desperately searching for you and they aren't easy to defeat" said Yamato.

"This is all so troublesome, why is he coming along anyways if the akatsuki is so desperately in need of him?" asked Shikamaru.

"Lady Hokage has her reasons I'm sure, Shikamaru" said Yamato.

"If all this is clear then team, lets go" said Kakashi as they all walked out into the dense forest.

_(The Eastern Akatsuki Base)_

" Now listen up everyone, I want all of you to forget all that day occurred a week ago and concentrate on what's going to happen" said Pain addressing Konan, Kimiko, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame and Zetsu.

"Konoha is supposed to attack our base anytime today or tomorrow, this knowledge comes from reliable sources so we might as well be cautious" said Konan.

"Sources? What the heck do you mean by sources?" yelled Hidan.

"I mean what I say; now when Konoha attacks there's a high possibility that the nine tails jinchuriki may appear as well, so we must seize this chance and grab him" said Konan.

"How? Do you think he'll come alone?" asked Kisame.

"No I'm not that foolish Kisame" said Konan, "I propose that we use Zetsu to find out whatever traps their setting and use it against them"

"But then we'll have no preparation" said Kisame.

"This is akatsuki dude, we don't need preparations" said Hidan.

"Oh, and do you think that Konoha will come unprepared?" asked Kakuzu.

"Silence" shouted pain looking furious.

"If you want to argue then get out of here" he said.

" Kimiko you will spy on Konoha when they arrive with the technique I taught you two weeks ago" said Pain, " Zetsu, you will create a force field barrier so that they are not able to get out easily once they get in, the rest of us will be inside to welcome them and take what is ours"

"That sounds good, hm" said Deidara.

"Yeah, it's simple and easy as well" said Kimiko.

"I agree" said Konan.

"So I better get ready" said Zetsu walking out.

_(Fields in the Land of Tea near Akatsuki Base)_

"Well Kiba? Got any strange smell?" Asked Kakashi.

"Nope, all I can smell are tea and milk" said Kiba sniffing.

"Hinata, please scan as far as you can with your Byakugan" said Yamato.

"Hai" she said activating her Byakugan and looking around.

After ten minutes of scanning she said," Yes, I can see a strange building about eight kilometers from here"

"Yup I can smell blood over there and it seems to be just on the borders" said Kiba.

"That's the one then" said Kakashi heading in the direction in which Hinata and Kiba had pointed.

"We have to be careful, if akatsuki has had any warning of our arrival then they will put up full defense" said Shikamaru.

"Not to mention try and get hold of Naruto in the swoop" said Kakashi.

"If I meet Pain, I'm going to kill him for murdering pervy-sage" said Naruto his eyes flashing with anger.

"Don't go charging in like that, remember that man is capable of restraining tailed beasts and managed to kill Lord Jiraiya with not much sweat" said Yamato.

"And besides if they capture you, Lady Tsunade would be removed from Hokage position, all your friends would be weeping everyday, Ichiraku would probably close down without their best customer and think, if you die who'll retrieve Sasuke?"asked Kakashi artfully.

'Oh, yeah, but hey, what's to say that Pain will manage to kill me?" asked Naruto.

"Don't kid us, that guy is the leader of Akatsuki, he controls a bunch of the most dangerous criminals and killers in this world" said Kiba.

"And it's too troublesome to die worthlessly like that" said Shikamaru.

"So you're not dieing all right?" asked Sakura.

"Gee, thanks guys "said Naruto looking touched.

"Now stop jabbering and concentrate on your mission you all" said Yamato.

"Yes sir" they all shouted.

Soon they reached the place that Hinata and Kiba had pointed out. It seemed to be a large round building with an unending field behind it.

"Well Hinata, do you see anyone inside?" asked Kakashi.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone but the air inside is channeling in the wrong way, there's definitely something wrong about this place" said Hinata.

"Hey we don't need to go inside do we?" asked Naruto," We can just finish it from outside, like this" he said forming a rasengan and rushing towards the building.

"Naruto, no, stop" yelled Kakashi trying his best to stop the energetic boy but Naruto had already launched his attack.

As soon as the Rasengan was going to hit Naruto he disappeared inside the walls of the building as if they weren't there at all.

"Damn it" said Kakashi taking a flying leap as well, followed by Yamato, Sakura and Hinata.

Just as the rest were going to jump in too a laugh was heard. The entire building disappeared and stood another four metres away.

A figure with a black cloak and red clouds on it appeared out of the ground.

"I'm sorry but the portal has closed" said the figure.

"Who are you?" asked Shikamaru on his guard.

"Oh I'm sorry, let me introduce myself, my name is Kimiko Tsukiga, I recently joined Akatsuki, it's very nice to meet you all" said the figure taking of her hat.

"Shut up, where's Naruto and the rest?" yelled Kiba.

"Oh their safe and sound, for the time being, you needn't worry about them, what you do need to worry about now is yourself" said Kimiko smiling.

"Damn it lets kill this girl" said Kiba charging in with Akamaru," Dual wolf Fang"

Kimiko just disappeared when Kiba was about to hit her.

"Ha, ha, ha, quite feisty aren't we?" asked the girl appearing in random places and disappearing again.

Suddenly many bugs appeared and formed around Kimiko's hands so that she couldn't teleport.

"Eeeks, what the heck is this?" she cried as the bugs settled their feet inside her skin and began to suck out chakra.

"It's my new secret technique" said Shino.

Just then Kimiko burst into flames and all the bugs sucking her chakra turned to ashes.

"Impressive I must say" said Kimiko.

"Quick, now is the time, four way attack" yelled Shikamaru.

"Grrr, dual fang jutsu" yelled Kiba.

"Insect sphere formation" said Shino.

"Shadow Formation, throttling jutsu" said Shikamaru.

"Super beast imitation picture" said Sai drawing many lions on a scroll to have them jump out.

"Tsukigan "said Kimiko opening Tsukigan in the second stage.

Then her hands glowed silver and she shouted," Moon style, Spinning Moonlight Tornado"

She started spinning and defected each of the attacks of the four Konoha shinobi.

Suddenly she stopped and shouted," Lava release: Volcanic Lava Explosions jutsu" said Kimiko as holes appeared on the land and like a blowhole huge lava gushers blew out of it.

"Kiba, Sai, Shino, we've got to get out of here now, we'll be reduced to ashes if this continues" shouted Shikamaru just missing a huge gusher.

Kiba had already been hit in one arm which was looking mangled and burnt, and Sai's entire supply of ink was burnt.

Shino summoned millions of bugs and lifted up Kiba who was trying to look brave and with Sai and Shikamaru fled the area.

"Well that takes care of them" said Kimiko as she watched the four chunins disappear.

"I wonder how the others dealt with the ones inside" she thought entering the base.

Inside the base there was a smell of smoke, sweat, blood and everywhere was strewn with woods, broken rocks, kunais, and remains of bombs.

" Oh my, I guess the other five put up quite a fight, I wonder if any of them died" though Kimiko.

As she approached the sealing hall she noticed that the nine tails jinchuriki was standing between Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara and Konan while leader was talking to him about how Zetsu would gobble up his comrades if he dared to move a muscle.

"Ah Kimiko come here" said Konan.

"This jinchuriki is a very dangerous one seeing that the nine tailed Fox is the strongest Tailed Best, so he will be put under your care, seeing that you're a kage level ninja" said Konan.

"Ok, where do I put him?" asked Kimiko looking at the blond jinchuriki.

"Right now you will keep him in the lowest layers, tonight we will be leaving for the Amegakure Main Base, so you'll be responsible for him all the while" said Pain.

' Ok" said Kimiko walking over to Naruto," Get up" she ordered.

Naruto got up and walked behind Kimiko casting a glance of hatred towards Pain and looking worriedly at his four friends who were lying in a heap near Zetsu.

Kimiko escorted him to the lowest layer of the base and told him to get into the cell. After he had done so she checked him and took out various kunais and things he had hidden and tied his hand with chakra bound ropes and then undid his gag.

"Let me go right now and don't dare to hurt any of my friends what have you done with Shikamaru and the others, I'll get you for this" he started yelling.

" Be quiet, your knocked out friends will be killed if you try to escape or play any tricks, and your weak little friends outside have fled after I burnt the arm of one with the dog and boomed them out of the picture" said Kimiko closing the gates of the cell.

"Why you, if you hurt them I'll kill you" said Naruto red chakra surrounding him.

"Don't try, you'll only fail and all your friends and dear ones will be slaughtered" said Kimiko calmly.

Naruto fell to the ground crying as Kimiko walked away.

When she joined the others they were discussing what to do with the remaining four.

"Kill them, their no use to us" said Hidan.

'Yeah let me blow them up, hm" said Deidara.

"In case you haven't noticed, we managed to restrain the nine tails only because of these people" said Kakuzu.

"I agree they will be useful to us till we extract the beast from the host" said Konan.

"We could keep them under sedatives and medicines till the time is right to kill them" said Kimiko.

"Can I eat them later on?" asked Zetsu's white side.

'Of course we will you fool" said his black side.

"I think we will keep them in the state of unconsciousness till the time comes when they are of no use to us anymore, then we can hand them over to Zetsu" said Pain.

"Ok" said everyone.

"Now we must prepare to abandon this base, I'm sure that the four shinobi's will alert the Hokage and she will send hundreds of people down here to retrieve the Nine tails" said pain.

"We can get rid of them easily" said Hidan.

"Let's not get overconfident" said Kisame.

"I agree we can't afford to lose anymore members" said Konan.

"So it's settled, we're moving out of here and back to Amegakure by tonight "said Pain.

_(Konohagakure, Hokage's Office)_

"What? What did you say? Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura and Hinata have been captured by Akatsuki?" Yelled Tsunade.

She slammed her fist down so hard on the table that it developed a crack and everyone in the room flinched.

She turned to Shikamaru, Shino and Sai. "How could you just leave them their, didn't you try to intercept them?' she yelled at them.

' We did but then that girl with the freaky three eyes showed up and used weird jutsu's and we didn't stand a chance, Kiba was fainted already and Sai's entire stock of ink was gone" said Shikamaru.

"Damn it, wait, what did you say? Three eyes?" asked Tsunade looking very surprised and anxious"

"Yeah, one which stood up vertically on her forehead, I believe she called it Tsukigan" said Shino.

"The Tsukigan? Oh no this is a disaster" said Tsunade collapsing on her chair.

"Excuse me but what's the Tsukigan?"Asked Sai.

'It's an ancient eye technique that was developed by mysterious means, it gives the user unimaginable power including a new chakra nature called moon technique" said Tsunade.

"Come to think of it she did use a moon style technique" said Shikamaru," It managed to deflect the attacks all four of us gave together"

"What do I do now? Better send all the jounins on the mission to retrieve Naruto and the rest" said Tsunade," Shizune, alert all the jounins immediately"

"Right away, Lady Tsunade" said Shizune rushing out of the room.

"You three go get some rest" said Tsunade with her head in her hands.

"Lady Hokage, please let us know if there's anything we can do" said Shikamaru.

'Well you can sit here and tell me about your fight, what type of techniques did she use?" asked Tsunade looking up.

After half an hour Tsunade had learnt everything the three shinobi's could tell her.

'The lava technique is easy, it can used by just combining fire and earth type natures, but I think that when it's the matter of the Tsukigan its best to remain cautious" said Tsunade.

'Are their many people with the Tsukigan?"asked Sai.

"This girl you saw would be the only one, the Tsukiga clan it self was wiped out years ago by the Uchiha clan, and I doubt this girls parents are alive so she must be the only one" said Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama all jounins are ready to move out, awaiting your orders" said Shizune peeping in with her jounin garb on.

"All right" said Tsunade getting up to leave.

"You boys are to inform all your friends about this, we'll need everyone's help in this matter" said Tsunade, going out.

"Boy I hope we can get Naruto back or it'll be too troublesome" said Shikamaru.

"The akatsuki turned out to be stronger than I expected" said Shino.

"They are the top criminal organization after all" said Sai.

"_I hope Naruto and the rest will be all right"_ Thought Shikamaru as he went out of the Hokage office.

Well that's all for the time being. Let me know how you like it. Bye.


	13. The Konoha Elite Jounin Force

Hey guys. I apologize profusely in the delay of the new chapter. I hope you've not lost interest. The story is progressing now, I'm wondering if I should make a sequel or not? Please let me know what you think I should do. Enjoy

_(Konohagakure, outside Hokage's Office)_

" Okay listen up folks, this is the Akatsuki we're up against, there is a chance that they know we will try to retrieve Naruto and have moved out of the Base leaving it unprotected, but we can't take any risks" said Tsunade addressing all the jounins in the village.

"Kurenai, you will lead the genjutsu revealing squad" said Tsunade, "Gai you will lead the taijutsu experts," Shizune you will lead the healers, Neji you will be in charge of the tracking squad" said Tsunade giving out all the orders.

"This is a special order for the Elite Squad, it's possible that Akatsuki had fled to their main base at Amegakure which is literally impenetrable, your job will be to penetrate it" said Tsunade.

The elite squad basically Kurenai, Shizune, Might Guy, Genma, Neji, Ibiki, Anko and Aoba were the leaders for the expeditions.

"Please realize the importance and urgency of this mission, this is a worldwide crisis, we must stop akatsuki before they extract the beast from Naruto" said Tsunade.

"Yes ma'am" said all the jounin.

"Well there's no point in wasting time, Jounins of Konoha, embark on your mission" ordered Tsunade.

* * *

_(Amegakure Akatsuki Base)_

" The hokage has knowledge of our main base here in Amegakure so she might send jounins here as well, should that happen I'm counting on you Hidan, Kakuzu, Kimiko and Deidara to make sure they do not breach our village or our base" said Pain.

'Yes sir" said the four.

"I can't wait for them to get here, I'll slice them up and draw out their blood" said Hidan.

"Kisame and Konan, you two will remain at the Base to guard it should the others not be able to do so" said Pain.

"Where will you be leader-sama?"Asked Zetsu's white half.

"I will guard the prisoners, meanwhile you Zetsu will be stationed at the gates of Amegakure and also at the base at the Land of Tea just in case anything should go wrong you have my permission to intervene" said Pain.

'Yummy, that's my lunch I guess' said Zetsu's both halves.

"If all the orders are clear, then Akatsuki, go" said Pain as all of them scattered in different directions.

* * *

The Konoha Elite Jounins had managed to cross the gates into Amegakure now.

"Be careful, there may be Akatsuki at the gates, since they know that we know of their base here" said Shizune.

They had approached the gates now. Kurenai stepped forwards and analyzed the gates.

"There doesn't seem to be a genjutsu here" she said.

"Are you absolutely sure of that?" asked Neji.

"Why do you ask?" questioned Kurenai.

"Because my Byakugan can sense four presences around us each of which had enormous amounts of chakra" said Neji.

"They're akatsuki, we must show them how youthful and powerful we are that the Lotus of Konoha will bloom in their hearts, also they must observe my handsome features" said Gai smiling with his teeth twinkling.

"Must you always joke about Gai" said Kurenai looking annoyed.

"Some ones here" repeated Neji.

Suddenly the entire area around them went up in flames and the four were entrapped in a circle of fire.

"What's this?" yelled Gai.

"It's a cage so that none of the pets get out" came a voice as four figures in akatsuki cloaks appeared on the other side of the circle.

"Akatsuki, I warn you to release us immediately and come along quietly if you want to avoid provoking us" said Shizune.

"Ha, ha ha, does that ever work anywhere?" asked Kimiko.

"You cowards get us out of here and face me like a man" yelled Gai.

"Hoo boy I think not you old pancy, we're not falling for that old trick" yelled Hidan.

"Damn you, coward" yelled Gai slamming his fist down on the ground hard. The entire area around them crumbled into dust. The ring of fire went out. "Well done Gai, now we've got them surrounded" yelled Kurenai. As Genma, Aoba, Anko and Ibiki came and blocked the other exit.

"Give it up, its eight of the special force jounins against four of you akatsuki" said Shizune glaring at the four.

"Well guys its time we split up" said Kimiko.

"Get to it fast" said kakuzu.

"Tsukigan" yelled Kimiko as her third eye glowed a silvery gold colour.

"Be careful, that's the one Tsunade-sama warned us about" said Shizune as the konoha elite jounins prepared their attacks.

Just as the charged in with their attacks Kimiko's eyes glowed red and she said" Ancient moon style, Maze of horrors jutsu" as the rain, buildings, trees disappeared and all twelve of them were transported into a ancient maze.

* * *

_(With Gai and Ibiki)_

"What the heck happened? Where are we?" asked Gai rubbing his head and looking around.

"Shh, quiet, if the enemy gets a whiff of our scent they'll attack" said Ibiki looking around warily.

They appeared to be in a long endless passage with tall walls whose ends could not be seen.

"Hey there, finally arrived have you?" came a voice. Out of the darkness of the passage Hidan came walking out.

"That's it I get it" said Ibiki.

"The girl with three eyes did this, it's a jutsu that summons a maze which can be controlled in any way, and she's divided it like two Konoha versus one Akatsuki" said Ibiki.

"Well then bring it on, no freaky three eyed girl or white haired guy is going to defeat Konoha's Green Beast, the Handsome Devil, Might Gai" said gai striking a pose and falling over instead.

"Damn you get me angry" said Hidan rushing over to Gai with his Triple Bladed Scythe.

"First Gate open" said Gai raising his power to 5 times of its original strength.

He grabbed Hidan's blade and swung it around so that Hidan came in his grasp and jumped into the air wrapping bandages around Hidan so that he couldn't move. He then slammed Hidan onto the ground with brutal force and shouted" How'd you like the power of my Front Lotus?" yelled Gai as smoke filled the area.

"Good job Gai, "said Ibiki appearing, 'But I don't think that's the end of him"

"Don't think that's the end of him? You're too cautious Ibiki, no one survives that if hit at full force, that to by me" said Gai.

"Getting haughty, are we?" said Hidan suddenly appearing out of the rubble.

"What the? How on earth were you able to escape that?"asked Gai.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? By grace of the Magnificent Jashin-sama, I am immortal, your puny attacks cause me great pain and I relish that pain like you would relish an ice cream lolly" said Hidan wiping blood of his face and licking it of his fingers.

"Water style, Major aqua orb jutsu" yelled Ibiki appearing behind Hidan and forming a huge orb of hydrogen and blasting it of at Hidan causing him to blast towards Gai.

"Take this, Konoha Leaf Whirwind" yelled Gai sticking out his leg and swirling around causing Hidan to feel his kicks and the orb pushing behind him.

Hidan was being pummeled when he suddenly disappeared through the floors of the maze and appeared behind Gai and swung his scythe hard on his head causing Gai to fall over unconscious.

"Gai" yelled Ibiki rushing forwards when a red circle appeared around him.

Hidan had slashed at Ibiki with his scythe and blood was pouring out of it. Hidan consumed a few drops that splattered on him and began turning black, on which white markings of a skeleton appeared.

"What, is this?" yelled Ibiki looking apprehensive as he tried to move but couldn't.

" Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessing Bond" said Hidan as he slashed at his own arm and blood started pouring out of both his and Ibiki's arm.

"Whatever I do to myself happens to you as well, however unlike you I don't resent the pain, I love the pain" said Hidan licking his blood and slashing at the other arm.

Just then a hologram appeared on the floor of the maze.

"Hidan, stop fooling around, you are to get here in 15 minutes immediately, "said the figure and disappeared.

"Awww, and it was only just getting fun, leader is no fun, I'd love to slice his head of" said Hidan as he struck a blade thought his head.

Instantly Ibiki crumpled onto the floor, dead, while Hidan simply licked of his own blood and said," Forgive me Jashin-sama, I couldn't make much destruction on this one".

Saying so he disappeared leaving an unconscious Gai and a dead Ibiki.

* * *

_(With Genma and Anko)_

"Where do you think we are?" asked Anko looking at the high hedges of the maze they were surrounded in.

"The girl with three eyes said this was a maze right?" asked Genma.

"Seeing the surroundings I suppose that's true" said Anko.

Just then a lightning bolt came and blasted on Genma.

"Genma" Anko came rushing up and held the man as he attempted to brave the burns.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just got hit by lightning, what's simpler than that?' asked Genma sarcastically.

"Oh shut it" said Anko helping him up.

"Who shot that bolt I wonder?" asked Genma.

"You're wondering come to an end" said Kakuzu appearing out of a hedge.

"_He's got all five chakra natures_" thought Anko sensing his chakra.

"Who the hell are you? I warn you will regret trying to face of against the Konoha Special Jounins" yelled Anko.

"I'm sure I will regret it very less and may I add that you're time ends here" said Kakuzu.

Five ink like creatures spurted from his back and stood beside him, each of them had a mask with a different element written upon them altogether a very frightening scene.

"What the heck is this?" asked Genma backing away a little.

"Their hearts, my own living pumping hearts, which I snatched from their previous owners" said Kakuzu.

"You can't be serious, what kinds of freaks rest in Akatsuki "said Anko.

"Enough talk, I have a deadline to reach' said Kakuzu doing some hand signs and said" Water Release: spiraling water bullet jutsu" he yelled as a bullet of water appeared behind Genma and pierced him. But Genma burst into smoke and what was pierced was a piece of log.

"What? You're fighting an Akatsuki with a substitution jutsu?"Yelled Anko dodging the spiraling bullet.

"Take this, Wind Release: Slicing Natural Air" yelled Genma appearing above Kakuzu.

"Fire release: Dragon Fire Technique" yelled Anko.

Spurred on by the wind the fire roared even more than it was supposed to. Kakuzu was hit with a powerful dual combination.

As the smoke cleared they saw that Kakuzu had disappeared.

'Ha! Ran of like a rat" said Anko.

Suddenly a lightning spear emerged from the ground and pierced Genma's chest.

"Noooooo, Genma" yelled Anko rushing over to his side as he fell onto the floor with a thud.

"I'm sorry, Anko… I can't see anything… I wish I had…some more...Time" said Genma.

"No, you won't die" yelled Anko starting to heal the wound. Fortunately since Kakuzu had been injured his aim had missed Genma's chest and had affected the right side of the body.

Kakuzu appeared out of the ground and started moving towards Anko, but then a hologram appeared on the hedge.

"Its okay Kakuzu, this is enough for now" it said before Kakuzu and the hologram disappeared.

Anko looked around her as the walls disappeared. She was once again standing in Amegakure with a near dead Genma in her hands.

* * *

_(With Aobe and Kurenai)_

"What the hell? Where are we? Where are the others? What happened to those four Akatsuki" yelled Aoba looking about the place.

"If you would just keep your mouth shut for a moment then we might have a clue" said Kurenai glaring daggers at him.

Suddenly a white dog like figure dropped from somewhere.

"What's this?" asked Aoba moving towards it.

"Don't touch it, it's a bomb" said Kurenai ducking down to avoid impact.

With a huge blast the bomb went of. When the smoke cleared Kurenai could be seen slightly injured.

"Aoba? Are you all right? Aoba"she asked getting up.

"Yeah im okay" he said as thirty to forty crows fell dead at his feet.

"Damn and it was such a fine piece too, hm" said Deidara appearing out of the ground.

"Why you? I'll get you for that" yelled Aoba summoning chakra crows and shouting," Thousand Crows Scattering"

"Demonic illusion: Flower Petal Dance" said Kurenai casting a genjutsu over Deidara.

"Ha! Your puny genjutsu and crows don't affect me" said Deidara casting of the genjutsu with his left eye and creating many small bombs and as the crows appeared to peck chakra out of him he dissolved into clay and appeared behind Kurenai with a massive blast that caused her to fly forward and crash into Aoba.

"C2, hm" yelled Deidara creating two humanoid clones which ran towards Kurenai and Aoba.

"Damn it, she's fainted and now two huge bombs are heading towards me, what do I do?" thought Aoba as the bombs neared him.

Suddenly he got an idea; he summoned many crows and carried away Kurenai.

Then he performed some hand signs and said" Water style: Raging Water Waves jutsu" as waves of water encountered the two clay bombs.

Due to the water the clay became soggy and sank to the ground but nevertheless went off, but the explosive power was highly reduced and even though Aoba suffered some extensive damage, he managed to survive.

"Damn you, hm" said Deidara beginning to prepare his C3, when a hologram appeared in front of him and told him to report back to HQ immediately.

"Well you worms got lucky, if the chakra supply hadn't run out I would have blown you up, hm" said Deidara disappearing.

* * *

_(With Shizune and Neji)_

"Well I think I can guess what happened" said Neji scanning the area he and Shizune stood at with his Byakugan.

"I hope the others are okay" said Shizune.

"I'm sure they are, they aren't pushovers" said Neji.

"Hello and Welcome to my ancient home" said Kimiko's voice appearing out of nowhere.

'What? Where is she? I can't sense anyone within 400 meters from here" said Neji glancing around cautiously.

"I don't think that will be enough to sense me in my own maze" came the voice again.

"Come out and fight us if you have the guts" said Shizune getting her poisoned needles together.

"Oh but I find it so much more comfortable to remain in the shadows" came the voice as a kunai appeared out of the air and sliced past Shizune's cheek grazing it.

"_This entire maze is built with chakra, amazing jutsu, but it must have a weak point somewhere_" thought Neji analyzing the walls and floors more carefully.

Suddenly he spotted a tiny crack at the western wall which appeared to be the weak spot.

"Shizune-san, there's a weak spot on the western wall, when I give the signal cast a shield over both of us" whispered Neji in the lowest whisper he could conjure up.

"Ok, Neji-kun" said Shizune as the voice spoke again.

"What's this? Whispering in my presence? That's a bit of an insult don't you think? Speak loud and clearly, that's my motto"

"Yeah, you're voice is so clear that's it's ringing in my head like a broken bell" said Shizune trying to distract Kimiko.

"You're style of complementing is funny but thanks all the same" said the voice.

Just then Neji yelled" Now Shizune-san" and performed the gentle fist on the weak spot.

Shizune cast a barrier as the entire area crumbled under the pressure exerted and bricks began to fall hard upon Neji and Shizune but due to the barrier they managed to save themselves.

When they opened their eyes they were lying in the rain at the gates of Amegakure. Even though the barrier had been strong, Neji's one arm had been broken and shizune one eye badly scratched from a sharp stone.

After they stood up and looked around them they were shocked. They saw, Gai and Kurenai unconscious, Ibiki with his head pierced, Genma almost dead, Anko weeping and nursing Genma, Aoba burned and scratched badly.

"W-w-w-what happened to you all?" asked Shizune looking shocked as she covered her left eye through which blood was pouring.

Over cries of bombs, lightning spears, ink hearts, humanoid explosives from Anko and Aoba the only two who were in condition to speak, Neji looked behind him to see the unconscious figure of Kimiko, the girl who had summoned the maze.

"We must take her and get out of here as fast as possible, infiltrating will be useless now" said Neji walking towards Kimiko.

Suddenly a huge gust of wind blew him back and paper started binding his arms and legs, the rain had suddenly stopped.

Konan appeared from the horizon and looked at the Konoha Elite Force with a smirk.

"I think you understand the meaning of this warning, you will I hope have learned your lesson and never try in infiltrate Amegakure or any other Akatsuki base again" said Konan picking up Kimiko with the paper and flying of with the paper wings.

As soon as she disappeared the rain began pouring again as Neji, Shizune, Anko and Aoba were left behind to stare at the retreating kunoichi.

* * *

"What? The elite force has failed?" yelled Tsunade when an ANBU brought her the news.

"Yes ma'am, Ibiki san is dead, Gai-san and Kurenai-san have major concussions, Genma is under critical operation, and the rest are quite injured" said the ANBU.

The two village elders glared accusingly at Tsunade.

"You will have to fix this mess, Hokage –Sama otherwise we will be enforced to remove you from your post and insert a new and more appropriate Hokage" said Homura Mitokado the elder.

"You're lucky that you still hold the post of Hokage after this blunder" said Koharu Utatane, the other elder.

" I'll do something about it, if it comes down to that I will personally go and attempt at the retrieval of Naruto and the others" said Tsunade thinking about Dan her lover, Nawaki her brother, Jirayia, her best friend and teammate and about Naruto.

Shizune knocked and entered the room and collapsed on the chair looking tired and weary.

" Why don't you go take some rest Shizune, you healed Genma all the way back from Amegakure after fighting Tsukiga so you must be pretty tired, go get some rest" said Tsunade.

"But what about all the paperwork?' asked Shizune.

"Leave that to me" said Tsunade smiling at her as she left the office room.

"We'll take our leave now as well, Hokage-Same, please ensure that the village is not harmed in any way" said the elders before leaving Tsunade alone to her thoughts.

"_I hope they're ok, just you wait Akatsuki, I'll get you before you kill Naruto"_ thought Tsunade staring at her face on the Hokage monument.

* * *

"Well done you all" said Pain at Amegakure.

"Is Kimiko ok, hm" asked Deidara looking worried.

"She had lost a lot of chakra after performing such a huge jutsu as well controlling eight Jounins and three akatsuki" said Konoha.

"She will recover in a day or two' said the leader, "Meanwhile I want all you have a rest".

"Kisame and Zetsu have you anything to report?" asked Konan.

'Caught a few sneaking into the base, sliced them off" said Kisame grinning.

"Same here, a group approached the Tea base, I had my hearts content lunch and saved the rest for dinner" said Zetsu's white half.

"Very well, we need Kimiko to recover as fast as possible, because the full moon is approaching in four days" said Pain.

"So? What's that got to do with her?" asked Hidan.

"Nothing at all" said Konan before following Pain back into the dark passage.

* * *

Wow that's the longest chapter I've ever written. I felt you guys deserved a longer than usual one for the wait. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review. See you next time.


	14. Off To Tsukigakure

Hi guys. You know, some of my reviewers have been asking for some romance in the story. After all, the second genre is romance. So this chapter you will hopefully find a bit romantic (because my romantic imagination isn't that strong). Also I plan to show Kimiko's powers concerning other worlds and realms. Please review.

* * *

Deidara walked down the passage leading to the infirmary carrying a large parcel in his hands.

"Kimiko's been putting to much pressure on herself" he thought as he arrived at the infirmary just as Kisame and Kakuzu were leaving.

"Here to see your girlfriend? She in the special quarters" said Kisame jerking his thumb.

Deidara went red and said," I know that, she's my partner so keep shut you, shark soup, hm" and entered the room.

As he went in he was shocked to see that over the week he hadn't noticed how much she had thinned out, how soggy her cheeks had become, dark rings had appeared under her eyes, and her hair which was usually silvery was now dull white.

"And why shouldn't it be? First sealing two tailed beasts in a week, then all that strenuous training with leader and Konan, and then that hundred times more strenuous fight with Uchiha, then the fight with Konoha, that maze she summoned required an awful lot of chakra, she's been pushing herself much too hard,hm" he thought.

He was brought back from daydreams when Kimiko stirred a little under the bedsheets.

"Hey there, Kimiko? Feeling better now, hm?" asked Deidara.

"Yes," said Kimiko trying to sit up but not succeeding.

" No, don't strain yourself, leader had said you'll be here longer than he expected hm" said Deidara looking very worried," You're an idiot, if you couldn't keep up with it you should have just told the leader, he wouldn't have forced you to exert yourself, hm"

Kimiko smiled a little and glanced at the parcel in Deidara's hand. "What's that?" she asked.

"Just something I made for you, hm" said Deidara opening it.

He took out a clay model of Kimiko, it was beautifully done till the last detail. And it was different from the other clays because it was actually coloured.

"It's beautiful, did you make it yourself?" asked Kimiko holding the model and gazing at it in wonder and joy.

"Yes, hm" said Deidara smiling a little.

"What he's not telling you is that he stayed up all night yesterday by your side to make this" said Konan.

None of them had noticed when she had entered the room.

"Did you really stay up all night over here?" asked Kimiko looking at him.

"Well not the full night" said Deidara glaring at Konan.

"What're you saying Deidara? You came here straight after dinner and didn't leave till an hour ago" said Konan.

Just then Pain walked in.

"How are you now?" he asked.

"I'm great" said Kimiko smiling at him.

"I apologize for not realizing how much pressure had been put on you" said Pain.

"That's ok, I don't really mind" said Kimiko still looking at the clay figure that Deidara had given her.

"Well we'll leave you two now, here's a little something from us" said Konan producing an origami bouquet.

"Wow, thanks a lot Konan, thanks Leader-sama" said Kimiko as Konan smiled and went out with the leader.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" asked Kimiko speaking to Deidara as he was nearly dozing off, by now she had managed to get up in a sitting position.

"What? Oh yes I slept a little, hm" said Deidara averting his eyes indicating that he was lying.

"Will you be here with me tonight?" asked Kimiko.

"Only if you want me to, hm" said Deidara blushing a little.

Kimiko smiled and leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You know you're like a cute, helpless child when you're like this" she said patting his head.

By now Deidara's blush had gotten so vivid that a tomato would appear pale in comparison to it.

"Umm, I had better go see what that Hidan is doing to my room, hm" said Deidara getting up only to be held back by Kimiko.

"Don't leave me, it's awfully boring in here, I feel ten times better when I'm talking with you" she said.

"Well ok, if you feel that way" said Deidara sitting down again.

They sat and talked, played some word games, had talks with some members who came to visit kimiko once in a while, soon it was night time.

"And so when I completed the mission I found that the man never had the sword after all, all for a waste" said Kimiko dabbling on when she noticed that Deidara had gone to sleep on her lap.

She blushed a little and wondered why she was blushing.

"He is like a cute and helpless child wanting love and recognition, he loves his art yet no one appreciates it, they only think it as a weapon for use" she thought running a finger over her clay figurine.

"I must provide that recognition and appreciation for him and his art," she thought.

Then she thought of her days with training with the Mizukage.

_(Flashback)_

"_No, no Kimiko you foolish little girl, you perform it like this" said the fifth Mizukage to a young Kimiko of 12 years._

"_Water style, whirling water shield jutsu" said the Mizukage and a whirlpool like shield appeared before her and Kimiko and deflected a lightning enhanced kunai thrown at her with ease._

"_But that's just what I did except the shield collapsed because you used lightning element" said Kimiko._

"_Yes and do you know why it collapsed? Not because I used lightning element kunai but because your shield lacks your feeling, shields are not only meant for protecting yourself, they can also be used for protecting your near and dear ones from harm" said the Mizukage._

"_Protecting my near and dear ones?" asked Kimiko," But mom and dad are dead; I don't have anyone near to me"._

" _But one day you will have, you will have someone that you will want to give your life to protect, someone who you will love from the bottom of your heart, someone who you won't bear to see upset or sad" said the Mizukage, " When you find this person you will have to remember this, a shield may defend you from harm, but a shield with feelings and gratitude will not only defend you and your loved one, but also give you the power required to defeat the enemy, and I don't mean this in a technical way, I mean it in a emotional way"_

_Kimiko starred at the Mizukage in awe, she seemed to be glowing with emotions._

"_Will you promise me that when you find your loved one you will remember these words of mine and try your best to apply them?' asked the Mizukage taking her hand._

"_I promise Mizukage-sensei" said Kimiko yearning to be like the woman standing in front of her._

"_There's a good girl, now lets continue" said the Mizukage._

_(End Flash Back)_

Suddenly Kimiko realized with a start. "I like Deidara, I really like him, he might be the person Mizukage-sensei told me about, the one I will love and protect" she thought.

As he muttered something about explosions and art she smiled at him and bent down to give him another kiss on his cheek before falling into deep sleep her self.

* * *

_(Otogakure- Village Hidden in Sound)_

Madara Uchiha walked down a long passage which was surrounded by a strange and musty smell.

"Orochimaru sure likes to keep his base spooky" thought Madara as he entered a room.

Inside sat a man who was extremely pale with long black hair and slit like purple eyes.

"Welcome Uchiha-san, it is an honor to meet you" said Orochimaru getting up.

"The honor is mine Orochimaru, head of Otogakure, one of the legendary sannin" said Madara.

As they both sat down Orochimaru smirked and asked, "How is Sasuke-kun doing these days?"

"He is still recovering from the fight against akatsuki" said Madara.

"I hear he got beaten single handedly" said Orochimaru.

"That's correct, the opponent seems to be a member of the long perished Tsukiga clan" said Madara.

"Oh? I heard all of them were wiped out by you yourself "said Orochimaru.

"I was under the impression that I killed every one of them, however it is my luck which has ensured that at least one member remains so that I can use her to achieve success" said Madara, "And I have come here to ask your assistance in this matter".

"Hm, I would be more than pleased to oblige but what's it in for me?" asked Orochimaru.

"The sharingan, I will give you the eyes of Uchiha Sasuke and his body as well" said Madara.

"But I was under the impression that you and Sasuke-kun were henchmen?" asked Orochimaru.

"Henchmen only till his job is over, once I have obtained the remaining three jinchuriki's and Kimiko Tsukiga's Tsukigan, I will be able to revive the ten tailed beast and become it's host, you will of course be a partner in my reign and we will be immortal forever" said Madara.

"Mmm, Sasuke-kun's body and eyes sound a tempting offer indeed, the Uchiha' clan's secrets will be mine to study" thought Orochimaru glinting at Madara.

"Well Orochimaru-san, do we have a deal?" asked Madara.

"We do indeed, I Orochimaru will aid you in your quest to revive the ten tailed beast and become its host" said Orochimaru as both of them got up and shock hands.

As Madara Uchiha walked out he thought "Kimiko Tsukiga, you will be mine, I will do whatever it takes to obtain your Tsukigan"

* * *

_(Amegakure Akatsuki Base, Dungeons)_

Konan and Kimiko walked down the passage leading to the dungeons where the prisoners and Naruto were kept.

On the way there they met Pain.

"What's the matter, why aren't we sealing the Nine-tails yet?" asked Konan.

"It seems that the nine tails is under severe protection from the seal of the fourth hokage, Jiraiya-sensei's seal and the first hokage's necklace" said Pain.

"But that shouldn't be enough to stop us from sealing it should it?" asked Kimiko.

"No it shouldn't, but I have under estimated the fifth hokage and Konoha" said Pain.

"Why?" asked Konan.

"She has placed a barrier over the nine tails that gets its power from the will power and strength of the host and this particular host seems to be one of those never-give-up types" said Pain.

"That's true, he keeps on resisting every time I take him food and convince him to co-operate or his friends will get hurt, all he says is that he won't co-operate and neither will his friends get hurt" said Kimiko.

"Can a jutsu break the barrier?" asked Konan.

"No, but there seems to be two options, either we have to break this host's will power somehow, which seems very difficult to do, or we can make a potion that will help us to create illusions to break his willpower, but this particular potion requires a special herb which is so rare that no one in living memory has heard of it" said Pain slamming his fist on to the wall hard.

"Whats this herb?" asked Kimiko.

"Something called Lolantocalimo or something" said Pain.

"You mean Lontacalma right?" asked Kimiko.

"Yes, how did you know?" asked Pain looking surprised.

"It's found near my old home, you know, near the ancient Tsukigakure" said Kimiko.

"Really? Can you actually find this particular herb there?" asked Pain looking as though the dawn of a new era was near.

"No I didn't mean that it's found there, it's said to be mythical, this herb you're talking about, however I can summon it" said Kimiko.

"How? Where from?" asked Pain grabbing her by the shoulders.

"I can summon it from another realm using my seven demons of apocalypse" said Kimiko.

"Demons of what?" asked Konan.

"My seven demons of Apocalypse, I can summon them now and show if you want" said Kimiko seeing the look of utter disbelief of their faces.

"No, you've just recovered" said Pain.

"But I won't need any chakra to do it, I just give them a signal and they appear" said Kimiko.

"Very well, show us these seven demons of Apocalypse" said Pain.

"It needs to be in some place private, and their identity must remain a secret, you understand leader-sama?"Asked Kimiko entering the leader's storage room which was where she planned on summoning the demons.

When the three of them were inside, all the doors locked, all the windows shut fastened and all entrances and exits closed Kimiko asked them to back away.

She took out a knife and sliced her palm, and then she drew a circle with the blood that drop from it. Like this she went on drawing circles from her own blood and kept on cutting and healing her palm.

Soon she drew seven circles and stood in the center and folded her hands and started muttering some incomprehensible words.

After five minutes of muttering she opened her Tsukigan, but it was a blood red with a golden touch.

"Is that your final stage?" asked Konan.

"No, I can't reach the final stage, this is merely a side stage of the third stage" said Kimiko.

" Now I call upon the powers of the seven demons of Apocalypse, let the barrier between the two realms be broken, let me summon, Lucifer of Pride" yelled Kimiko as a portal appeared in the first circle and a small child with white robes, golden hair and black eyes came out of it.

" Let me summon, Mammon of greed" as another portal appeared on the ground circles and an old man wearing lots of gold and diamond rings, necklaces, brooches, studded boots and caps appeared.

"Let me summon, Asmodeus of lust" as the third circles glowed and a young girl with black hair and very little clothing on her appeared out of the third portal.

"Let me summon, Leviathan of envy" as a mermaid with an ugly screwed up face and seaweed like hair appeared out of the fourth portal.

"Let me summon, Beelzebub of gluttony" as a man with insect like wings and eight eyes appeared out of the fifth portal.

"Let me summon, Satan of wrath" as a large muscular man with hair balding near the front and long at the back appeared. He looked like an ogre.

"Let me summon Belphegor of Sloth," as a goblin like creature with a huge nose and a devils tail appeared out of the last circle.

Konan and Pain just stared on aghast.

"Seven Demons of Apocalypse, you have been summoned to the Human world by me Kimiko Tsukiga, the last of the Tsukiga clan who holds a great bond with your world" said Kimiko.

All of the seven demons bowed and stood in their respective circles.

"I need you to search for the lost herb, Lontacalma and bring it to me by the next full moon, is that clear?" asked Kimiko.

All of them nodded and sank back into their portals leaving only the blood red circles on the ground.

"Kimiko, what were those creatures?" asked Konan looking scared out of her wits.

"The Seven Demons of Apocalypse, the summons which i used just now were for a ritual, however in battle since i won't get time to prepare seven circles i must use chakra" said Kimiko smiling at her.

"Will they be able to gather the herb?" asked Pain.

He looked a bit pale but recovered soon.

'Oh definitely and they will do it by the next full moon which is day after tomorrow," said Kimiko glancing at the leader.

"Yes, yes I remember your third condition, you can leave for Tsukigakure tonight but Konan and Deidara will go with you" said Pain.

"That's ok with me" said Kimiko.

"Very well, Konan, tonight you will depart for Tsukigakure with Deidara and Kimiko and if you follow the route I have selected then you should reach there by morning" said Pain.

"Yes Pain" said Konan.

" Best of luck in trying to find the mysterious creature, let me know everything, I shall expect you back, three days after the full moon" said Pain.

"Thanks a lot Leader-Sama, I will try my best to obtain the herb and also fulfill my dreams" said Kimiko.

* * *

"All right, we're ready to leave" said Konan as she Kimiko, Pain and Deidara stood at the base exit.

"Deidara you will have to share a ride with Kimiko till you're out of Amegakure because the rain will make your clay soggy" said Pain.

"Ok, hm" said Deidara looking a bit embarrassed.

"In fact even I will have to share a ride because my paper too will get wet" said Konan.

"Well I guess I better summon something large" said Kimiko thinking.

"Ah yes I know, Summoning Jutsu, Hooded Dragon of Moonlight" said Kimiko biting her thumb and summoning a large, silver dragon with hood like wings and a huge neck.

"A servant of the Mystical Lord, he will take us to our destination very swiftly" said Kimiko.

"You amaze me with your summons and other realms business" said Konan getting up on the dragon.

"It's a talent," said Kimiko as she slipped on the slippery scales and Deidara caught her just from falling as the dragon was quite tall.

"Oh thanks" said Kimiko as he helped her up again.

_"Gosh, her face was just an inch away from mine, hm"_ thought Deidara.

"_Why do I feel so fluffy and light hearted, I should feel excited but serious"_ thought Kimiko looking at Deidara who suddenly thought the dragon was very interesting.

"Well then best of luck once again, don't take any unnecessary risks, and make sure to return by three days" said Leader walking back inside.

"All right, now it's off to Tsukigakure" said Kimiko as the dragon rose up and flew above the clouds.

* * *

Well nothing very important in this chapter. I've added a bit of English history in it because I feel fascinated by the Seven Demons. Hope you won't find it a bit out of place; she _can_ summon creatures from other worlds with her Tsukigan. Next chapter will take some time cause it's gonna be a little long. See you next time. Please review.


	15. The Secret of the Tsukiga Clan

Hello and welcome back everyone. Finally the time has arrived in which we finally reveal the mystery of the Tsukigakure Legend. I hope it turns out to be interesting enough for you all to review about. WARNING: This chapter may contain some gory scenes. I apologize if this chapter is a little late.

* * *

"And what you see below you is the Pathway to Heaven" said Kimiko as she Deidara and Konan flew atop the magnificent moonlit dragon over a large sea.

"Why's is called that, hm?"asked Deidara.

"Because on full moons the moon creates an illusion-like light that seems to come from the skies, it creates a path like impression on the eyes of the viewer, it looks beautiful" said Kimiko.

"I see, that does sound beautiful, by the way, when are we reaching Tsukigakure?"asked Konan.

"Another five minutes, I sent Asmodeus ahead to prepare everything for us" said Kimiko.

"Isn't that one of the demons that was supposed to be searching for the herb, hm" said Deidara who had been informed about the purpose of the trip.

"Yes, but the others can keep up the search, this is the first time in 60 years that anyone is using Tsukigakure Palace" said Kimiko.

"Palace?" asked Konan looking surprised.

"Yes didn't you know? The Tsukiga's were a royal clan, by rights I'm a princess" said Kimiko as they crossed the sea and approached land.

"You're a princess?" asked Deidara nearly falling of the dragon.

" Well if my clan was still active then I would be a princess of the clan, however seeing the state of the clan and being its only member there's no use for me as a princess" said Kimiko.

"I also have heard from Pain that The Tsukiga's were very rich" said Kimiko.

"They were and still are" said Kimiko looking smug.

"What are you hiding from us, Kimiko, hm?"Asked Deidara seeing the expression on her face.

"I'll show you when we get there" said Kimiko and then suddenly exclaimed loudly.

"There it is the border between the Land of Waves and Tsukigakure" she yelled as a tall wall over thirty feet high came into view.

"Wow that's a tall wall, hm" said Deidara.

"Precisely, and what's more, it's enhanced with lightning and fire based natures so that anyone unauthorized passes it and they get shocked or burnt to death" said Kimiko.

"Wait, aren't we unauthorized then?" asked Konan.

"Yes you are but don't worry, the protection was lifted a long time ago by the five kages who claimed that this type of wall could harm many harmless creatures and innocent people" said Kimiko.

"I see, so you're sure that it's safe to cross the wall?" asked Konan still looking a bit doubtful.

"Positive, it's absolutely, 100% safe" said Kimiko.

"Wow look down there, hm"said Deidara as they safely crossed the wall and a large palace came into view.

"Is that the Tsukiga Palace?" asked Konan, "I had no idea it would be so massive"

"My ancestors used to rule this entire area including the land of waves and the neighboring lands, it was an enormous empire, till the war that is" said Kimiko.

Just then they landed in front of the large palace in the middle of what could be called a garden.

"What happened here?" asked Konan.

All that was left of the garden were some weeds and a few large cactus plants.

"No one to water the plants for 60 years" said Kimiko proceeding to walk towards the palace with Konan and Deidara beside her.

When the rang the bell which let out a broken shrill tone the door was opened by a young girl with long dark hair and lovely eyes wearing something equivalent to a two piece swimsuit.

"Are all the preparations made, Asmodeus?"Asked Kimiko.

The girl bowed her head and led them inside. When she had showed them their rooms she left.

"So what was it that you wanted to show us?" asked Konan glancing around the room which had been impressively re-decorated and was recovering its ancient royal look.

"Oh right, follow me" she said to Deidara and Konan.

Kimiko and the other two walked down the passage when they came to a portrait of the moon and a large bird flying across it.

Kimiko pressed her hand against the moon and the portrait slid back. Revealing a metal door which looked sealed to such an extent that it looked as if the five kages together weren't able to break it open.

Kimiko took out a pendent and fitted it in a socket next to the handle. Then she turned the handle and the door opened.

"Come in" she said as Deidara and Konan stepped in apprehensively. Kimiko took out the pendant and closed the door from inside.

"Now just follow me and please excuse the smell you will get after some minutes" said Kimiko taking out some hankies and passing it to Konan and Deidara.

The passage was damp but not dark as a faint light was coming from somewhere, water leaked from the ceiling and gathered in small puddles on the floor. Some mice scurried across as they heard the footsteps of the three people.

Very soon they arrived at a large gate. The gate however was not locked so they just pushed it open and walked on. By now a strange rancid smell had started drifting around them.

"Yuck what's this smell, hm" said Deidara as the smell got worse and smellier.

"If I'm not mistaken this smell is of corpses am I right, Kimiko?"Asked Konan stuffing the hanky on her nose.

"Corpses?" Yelled Deidara as he saw a rotten and mangled and almost decomposed body lying beside them.

"You're right, this used to be the place where the prisoners were kept and interrogated, if they didn't give us the information we wanted they were left here to starve. Some where put into a pit full of snakes, or someone would be coated with sugar and red ants would be run over him till his death" said Kimiko.

"Wow that's pretty sadistic wasn't it, hm?" asked Deidara.

Then they arrived at a large door. The smell had gone by now and instead a slight musty but pleasant smell, like old paper was coming out from behind the door.

"What you are about to see must be kept a secret from everybody except maybe the leader, understood?" asked Kimiko.

"Yes" said the other two as Kimiko activated her Tsukigan and fitted her hand in a socket which opened up to reveal a key.

Using the large key the large door was opened and as Konan and Deidara entered they shielded their eyes to protect themselves from the brilliant golden light.

As they got accustomed to the brilliant light they removed their hands and looked on in utter shock and astonishment.

In front of them lay a large room absolutely filled with gold and diamonds. There were five huge piles of gold coins in one corner. A huge golden bed and a golden nightstand stood beside it. Next to those there was a case were huge, heavy swords with golden hilts studded with rubies and emeralds.

On the other side of the room were many statues and the eyes, noses, ears, bellybuttons, all had various type of jewelry ranging from studded diamonds, to emeralds, rubies, jade to silver.

The last object present in the room was a cylindrical glass case which contained two objects inside it, a feather and a grayish rock.

"There you go, the remaining wealth of the Tsukiga clan is before your eyes, all this belongs to me, and of course a lot of it has been spent so the room isn't filled anymore" said Kimiko enjoying their aghast looks.

Coming to her senses Konan asked Kimiko, "How much wealth do you think is down here?" asked Konan.

"It wasn't assessed till a hundred years ago but I take it enough to satisfy at least five generations richly and ten generations poorly" said Kimiko.

She walked over to the cylindrical case and took out the stone and the feather.

"This stone is a moon stone, the most precious artifact in this room, it contains unimaginable power and mysteries too hazy to solve, it is anti-theft because if anyone without Tsukiga blood in them, touches this case they die on spot" said Kimiko holding up the feather," This is the feather that Ichiro Tsukiga had salvaged from the Moon-bird, it is rare among all feathers and would fetch quite a good price on the black market"

"Are you intending to sell it, hm?"asked Deidara looking at all the gold in the room.

"Absolutely not, I plan to preserve the vast Tsukiga wealth so that if one day I may hope to revive the clan and the village, I might have enough money to support it" said Kimiko.

"Aren't you afraid of theft?" asked Konan.

"No, firstly no one ever comes to this barren wasteland. Secondly no one is likely to find the hole behind the picture, in case they do find it they cannot open it without the pendant, in case they manage to steal from me the door blocking us from the outside world can only be opened by someone with Tsukiga blood running naturally through them" said Kimiko, "So overall its pretty much impossible"

"Now that you mention it, that's pretty tight security, hm" said Deidara.

" We should be getting back, our breakfast will be getting cold" said Kimiko, " If you feel like a bath you may do so at the bathroom present at your room, don't worry, fresh water has been put into the tanks and its quite clean" said Kimiko walking back up the passage.

After two hours when all bathing and eating was done Kimiko took them out to see the fields that Ichiro had first seen the Moon-bird in.

Even after five hundred years the ground was a bit grayish. No plants were there of course. It was a large stretch of barren land.

After that Kimiko took them on a tour of the ancient Tsukigakure Village. It had been a prosperous village while it existed. After the fall of the Tsukiga's all the people had either fled to other countries or had been killed in the war.

"What I don't understand is that if the Tsukiga's were so powerful and had such tight security then how the Uchiha's could enter the palace grounds?" asked Konan.

"That remains a secret to this day" said Kimiko looking a bit melancholy.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to rake up hurtful memories" said Konan looking a bit troubled.

"That's ok" said Kimiko as they arrived back at the palace after three hours of journey.

They were greeted by Asmodeus, who said something incomprehensible in a low voice. Kimiko looked visibly excited.

"What is it, hm?"Asked Deidara seeing the excited look on her face.

"Good news, Asmodeus had informed me that there is going to be a full moon tonight and also that the other demons have returned with the herb" said Kimiko.

"That's wonderful" said Konan, "Now all we need to do is find out about this mystery bird and we can return to Amegakure"

Inside they found Lucifer, Mammon, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Satan and Belphegor each with a certain amount of blue leaves in their hands/claws.

"Wonderful, you will deliver these to Amegakure Akatsuki Base when we reach there got it?" asked Kimiko.

All of them bowed and with a burst of smoke all of them disappeared.

"All right, now all we have to do is catch sight of the Moon –Bird" said Kimiko.

Because of all the strenuous activities of the day Kimiko, Deidara and Konan slept for the rest of the day and when the clock struck nine thirty, they got ready to depart for the fields.

* * *

At the fields, all was quiet, the full moon shone brightly in the sky. Kimiko had been acting a little strangely since she got up; she spoke very little and was breathing very heavily.

They were crouching near the middle of the field where they had set up tent.

All was quiet, not even a bug or the wind could be heard, everything looked as if it had come to a standstill.

"When do you hope the creature will show up?" asked Konan.

"Probably anytime between now and three in the morning" said Kimiko.

"Wow that's a long wait, hm" said Deidara.

"But it will be worth it if I can see it" said Kimiko.

Suddenly the wind began to flow very fast and something happened to Kimiko, she started rolling and groaning on the ground as if in great pain.

"What's wrong, Kimiko, what's the matter" asked Konan rushing over to her and helping her up.

Deidara went in the tent and brought something which looked like water and some pills.

"Here take these, leader-sama thought you might need them" said Deidara as Kimiko grabbed the pills and gulped them down with the water.

She did not stop groaning but her movements were a tad bit relaxed now, then suddenly The Tsukigan forced itself open and in a bright silver colour, but this silver seemed a little different than ordinary silver.

The eye seemed to glow in the darkness of the night and suddenly a swooshing sound could be heard above them.

A shadow cast over them. As they looked up they saw an enormous creature with wings was flying across the sky. It had ten tails and just one eye vertically on its forehead. By now Kimiko's skin and face had turned gray and her former beautiful face was getting more beastly by the minute.

She bit her thumb and slammed it down on the ground with such force that it created a crater there.

"_This was no doubt the Final Stage of the Tsukigan which allows the user to use power equal to that of a tailed beast and also summon massive armies from distant worlds" _thought Konan.

A large dragon with powerful looking wings stood at the bottom of the crater, Kimiko jumped on it ignoring Deidara's cries of "Don't do it"

The dragon swept up and was soon nearing the massive creature in the sky which was still floating around and letting out melancholy cries.

Nearing the creature Kimiko could see it more clearly but still couldn't make out how it looked. Then she saw the creature turn towards her and give a deafening screech and accumulate light from the moon near its beak and shot it towards Kimiko and the dragon.

The dragon was a very fast one and hence managed to dodge it however the blast did not go out, it pursued the dragon like its shadow and finally caught up with it.

Before getting hit with the blast all Kimiko could see was the bright yellow moon in the sky.

* * *

"_Where am I? "_Thought Kimiko sensing darkness all around her, _"Am I dead?"_

"You are not dead my child" came a voice.

"Who's that? Who spoke to me just now?" asked Kimiko sitting up.

"It was I" came a voice again as a man appeared in front of her.

The man appeared of a slender build. He wore an outfit similar to ancient Shinto Priests.

He had some strange features suck as a long tail protruding from his back, his finger nails were claws, his eyes had no pupils, and altogether there was something very beastly yet Humane about him.

He had horns on his head and long, spiked hair flowing backwards and wore a necklace with six red magatama.

"Who are you?" asked Kimiko backing away.

"My name is unknown in the world, however I am given the title as the Sage of Six Paths by descendants" said the man.

"The sage of Six Paths? The one who created ninjutsu? The jinchuriki of the ten tailed Beast?" asked Kimiko gazing at him in half of disbelief and half of wonder and awe.

"Yes, that is true, those are indeed, deeds committed by me" said the Sage.

"What is this place? Why am I here? Where is the Moon –bird?" asked Kimiko.

"Oh is that how you refer to it?" asked the sage.

"What is it then?" asked Kimiko.

"I would call it a remnant of the Ten Tailed Beast" said the Sage.

"The Ten tailed beast? But I thought you sealed that and split it into nine different demons and scattered them all over the world" said Kimiko.

"That's true, but it seems you're organization is trying its best to bring them back together and recreate what I worked so hard to seal' said the Sage looking calm but a certain sternness in his voice.

" That's a different person you're talking about, Madara Uchiha, my plan is actually something quite different, I don't plan on using the jinchuriki's to revive the Ten-tailed Beast nor do I want to use them for their power" said Kimiko.

"Then what is your purpose to join Akatsuki?'Asked The Sage.

" Till today I wanted to speak to the Moon – bird more than anything, seeing the circumstances I have to make new arrangements, I was thinking, is the revival of Tsukigakure possible?" asked Kimiko.

The Sage smiled and looked at her, 'Everything is possible when you put your heart and soul into achieving it, however you must concentrate to an extent, I can assure you of one thing, if you ever manage to resurrect this barren land to its former glory, you will find a surprisingly larger amount of people than you expected coming to join you in your quest"

"Really? You think that may happen?" asked Kimiko.

The Sage took out a letter and handed it to her with a smile, "Read it, it's for you" he said.

The Letter read: _Dear Ancestor_

_It will be five hundred years since my death when you will read this, I have foreseen what will become the state of our clan and I wish to save it from extinction, but this goal can only be achieved should you have the courage, talent and righteousness to do so. You, my child have the potential and talent to return the clan to the former glory and take back the title of leader which the modern will call the "Tsukikage". Enclosed in this envelope you will find a secret family jutsu. No one other than me has managed to master this jutsu and if you are able to do so then I shall proudly call you my equal and my adversary. Should this jutsu be mastered by you will learn how to bring happiness to people, protect them from harm and love them, all the factors required for being a Tsukikage. This jutsu will mark the beginning of the New Tsukigakure and its Tsukikage. It will usher Tsukigakure as one of the Six Great Ninja Nations. My Mentor and Teacher, the Sage of the Six Paths will guide you through your quest, always listen to his advice. If you know the correct way and do it in that correct way then it will be the beginning of a new era, a new tomorrow, a pleasant and most importantly peaceful tomorrow, when one can just sleep, relaxed, with no worries. I apologize if I am asking for to much from you, but if this seems a suitable task for you, my child, I think you will get it done, with help from friends, foes, courage, love and also righteousness._

_Your Truly affectionate Forefather_

_Ichiro Tsukiga_

Teardrops fell on the ancient piece of parchment as Kimiko read through the last few words of her Fore father.

"He was a wonderful student and also an even more wonderful friend, we both had similar quests, to find peace and he was a very peaceful man to begin with, he was like a father to his subjects, kind with the cruel, truthful with the liars, stern with the evil ones and very good natured" said The Sage.

"I will do it" said Kimiko quietly.

"I'm sorry?' asked the Sage.

"I will restore the Tsukiga clan by mastering this jutsu, will you guide me?" asked Kimiko.

"It would be my pleasure" said the Sage bowing a little.

"As for Madara Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha, they'll have to deal with the new and improved me" said Kimiko getting up.

"Do not make the mistake of letting hate blind you in midst of battle my child" said the sage.

"Of course not, I was merely sending them a challenge, they will have a tough time against the new me" said Kimiko her eyes flashing with energy and eagerness.

"Very well, now I will return you to the real world, I will accompany you and will only be able to be seen by you" said the Sage.

"Hang on, you never told me what this place is?" asked Kimiko looking around.

"This is your mind, the inner self which was a short moment ago filled with the darkest rage" said the Sage.

"I see, well then shall we leave?" said Kimiko.

"Let's go and make a peaceful tomorrow" said the sage before disappearing in a flash of light.

* * *

She could hear someone breathing nearby however the breathing was a little irregular. When her eyes opened she saw Pain sitting near the window of the Infirmary at Amegakure Akatsuki Base.

When he saw that she had woken up he got up and went over to her.

"I seem to be spending most of my time here" joked Kimiko as the leader stood by with a passive face.

" Leader –sama, I have a declaration to make, my goal to meet the Moon- Bird is over, I have a new goal assigned to me by two very old people, I shall remain on with the Akatsuki if you will have me, but for the sole purpose of defeating The Uchiha's" said Kimiko.

_" There is a change, she doesn't have a polite and formal tone to her anymore, she sounds very sincere, I wonder what happened to make this change' _thought Pain seeing the energized girl in front of him.

"Thank you for bringing me back the herb, you may stay on with Akatsuki for as long as you wish, Konan and Deidara are waiting outside, do not tell them I said this but…" He paused, "I am glad you finally found your goal, keep at it" he said before going out the door.

_"Well that was something new"_ thought Kimiko before being jolted out of her thoughts by Deidara hugging her and Konan saying, 'Thank God you're awake".

_"Don't worry Leader- Sama, Sage-sensei, Mizukage sensei, Ichiro –san, I will keep at it, that is my promise, that is Kimiko Tsukiga's promise to you all" _she thought before jumping back to the real world with a smile.

* * *

Whew finally over. Just so you know it Kimiko means 'Righteousness' and I think you all already guessed that Tsukikage means 'Moon Shadow'. Hope you liked this chapter. Please don't forget to review. Thanks a lot. Bye bye.


	16. Rescue Mission: Infiltrate Akatsuki

Hey Everyone. Hope you all like the previous chapter. Time to welcome the new and improved Kimiko now. The story was progressing fine until now but these days I'm at a bit of a loss to think about the plot. I wonder if any of you would be able to help me a little. I always welcome new ideas. Thanks in advance. Enjoy.

_(Sunagakure – Village Hidden in Sand)_

"What? Naruto has been taken by Akatsuki?"Asked Gaara as Tsunade the Hokage and Shizune stood in front of him in the Kazekage office.

"Yes, I'm afraid that even the Elite Jounin Force which I sent to retrieve them has been defeated badly" said Tsunade.

"This is a serious situation indeed, if Akatsuki manage to extract the beast from him then he will surely die and they will be very close to their goal" said Gaara pacing up and down.

"I have provided a barrier so that the extraction process is not possible but since this is the akatsuki we're talking about that's not much of a comfort to me" said Tsunade.

"Rest assured that Sunagakure shall try it's best to retrieve Naruto and the others" said Gaara.

"I thank you for your help, Godaime Kazekage" said Tsunade getting up.

"It is my duty to help my friends, my friends were the ones who I sought to help and when they are in trouble, I will help them. Naruto is the person who rescued me not once but twice from death" said Gaara, "Godaime Hokage, I personally shall oversee this matter however I will need some very stealthy ninjas from your village, can you please send them over as soon as possible?"

"Absolutely, I will send over the best tracking ninja's from my village" said Tsunade before the leaving the office.

"Summon Temari and Kankuro" yelled Gaara to an attendant passing by.

"Right away, Kazekage-sama "said the attendant before running off and soon Gaara's siblings came rushing in.

"What's the matter?" yelled Temari.

"Where's the Hokage?"Asked Kankuro.

"The matter is that Naruto has been kidnapped by Akatsuki and the Hokage has returned to Konoha after requesting our assistance seeing that their best forces have failed" said Gaara.

"I see so did you accept?" asked Temari.

"Naturally, Naruto has walked into danger not once but twice for me, this is the least I can do to repay him" said Gaara.

"That's my brother, come on then, lets make preparations to battle those Akatsuki Bastards" cheered Kankuro.

"_Don't worry Naruto"_ Thought Gaara.

* * *

_(Konohagakure Hokage Office)_

"Listen up you people; this is a chance to make up for the mess you have created" said Tsunade speaking to Shikamaru, Shino, Sai and Kiba.

"This time I'm even adding Neji and some other tracking ninja's to the job so this mission must be a success" said Tsunade.

"Why do we have to go over to Suna first?" asked Kiba.

"Because we are taking the Kazekage's assistance on this matter" said Tsunade, "He will be going with you so you have a pretty strong team"

"But still, Gaara was defeated by a single member" said Shikamaru.

"That was because he was the Kazekage and had to defend his village, if he had fought with nothing to protect and at his full abilities then he would surely not have been captured" said Tsunade glaring at Shikamaru.

"All right Hokage-sama," said Shino.

"You will meet up with Neji and the scouter ninjas at the gates, best of luck to you all" said Tsunade.

After they left Shizune spoke to Tsunade, "Do you think they can manage it, they failed the first time, even the Elite Jounins, including me, failed"

"Lets hope three's the charm" said Tsunade gulping down a bottle of Sake.

* * *

_(Amegakure Akatsuki Base)_

Kimiko rushed down the passage leading to the underground dungeons. She arrived at a cell unlocked it and went in.

Inside was Naruto tied to the wall by his arms and legs, with chakra enhanced chains, a gag on his mouth and a look of fury on his bruised face.

Kimiko went up to him and removed his gag.

" I warn you get me out of here or I will destroy this entire damned place, you get me, leave me and my friends this instant, get me out of here or I will kill you and chop your body into tiny pieces and feed it to street dogs" yelled Naruto.

"I really don't think screaming your head of will do you any good" said Kimiko as she spied his head bruised and hands glowing red with cuts and bruises. His track suit was torn away at certain places and some thorns stuck out from the shirt near his chest.

His face was badly scorched and one eye a nice shade of purple. Also one of his ears was bleeding a lot.

His whole body smelled a little scorched so Kimiko guessed that electricity had been used and also there was a huge gash over his stomach which was very deep and bleeding quite a lot.

"Had a pretty intensive torture session with the Leader didn't you?" Asked Kimiko, setting to work healing his wounds.

" He tried to drown me, deafen me, scorch me, shock me, hit me and I still didn't yield, I'll never give up to you bastards, you rats you… you.." he seemed to run out of words and just settled for a murderous glare.

Kimiko appeared amused and soon healed his stomach, face and ear quickly.

"How did you heal me so fast?" asked Naruto looking a little disappointed seeing his bruises and wounds disappear, "The only person who can heal that fast is Granny Tsunade"

"I have been trained to match up to the abilities of all three Legendary Sannins, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru" said Kimiko.

"No way, that's impossible, no one can match up to all three of them, you're just lying through your teeth" said Naruto.

"Say what you must but it just proves that you know nothing much" said Kimiko getting up.

She did some hand signs and created a barrier around Naruto and then unlocked his chains. The moment he was unlocked Naruto tried to push Kimiko off her feet but couldn't and got a lightning current again.

"I told you resistance is futile" said Kimiko.

Naruto after some more shocks settled down to eat and when he was done Kimiko tied him again and released the barrier.

"Tell me something" said Naruto looking down.

At the tone of his voice Kimiko turned around and glanced at him.

"When do you plan to extract the Kyuubi?"Asked Naruto.

"No, that is not the question on your mind, you are actually asking me when we are planning to kill you, is that right?' asked Kimiko.

Naruto nodded slightly.

" Well I really can't be sure but definitely by the end of this month' said Kimiko glancing at the silent jinchuriki wondering what happened to his old self, _" Could it be that his will has finally broken?"_ thought Kimiko.

"I won't let that happen" said Naruto quietly, "I will not let you kill me and I will not let you hurt Sakura, Hinata, Yamato-taichou and Kakashi sensei"

Kimiko sighed and said, "Oh well, try your best then, but don't get your hopes up" and saying so she closed the cell door and disappeared from sight.

As she walked down the passage The Sage appeared beside her.

"Why don't you release the boy, if you are no longer interested in capturing jinchuriki's" he said.

"I would, but that would make Leader – Sama's job more difficult, I don't want to do that" said Kimiko.

"Ah! Pain or Nagato is his real name isn't it? The child who has inherited my own eyes" said the Sage.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you were possessor of the Rinnegan" said Kimiko as Konan suddenly appeared in front of her.

"You were talking to someone just now right?" asked Konan looking around.

"Umm, yes I was just instructing one of my demons on a task I needed it to perform' said Kimiko.

"Really? Well ok. Anything happen with the prisoner?" asked Konan.

"Well he claims that he will keep on fighting and save his friends" said Kimiko, "What about the potion?" she asked.

"Well we've sent out Zetsu and Deidara to gather up some more ingredients before making the potion" said Konan.

"I see, any idea how long the potion will take to prepare once all the ingredients are found?" asked Kimiko.

"Not much time, around an hour to make and four hours for it to be completely ready" said Konan.

"I hope it works" said Kimiko.

" Yes Nagato's getting quite frustrated though he doesn't show it, once the nine-tails is sealed only three more beasts will be left" said Konan.

"Yes, Well Konan Thanks a lot for helping me during the trip to Tsukigakure, have you told Leader –Sama what you saw there?' asked Kimiko.

"Firstly you're very welcome, and secondly yes I have but rest assured that I didn't tell anybody else and no one was around to eavesdrop" said Konan.

"Very well, see you later Konan" said Kimiko walking away in the opposite direction.

* * *

_(Sunagakure Gates)_

"There are Gaara and Kankurou" said Kiba as the seven ninja's from Konoha raced over the desert and arrived at the gates of Sunagakure.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" asked Kankurou.

"Not so well with the hokage pissed of at you" said Shikamaru.

"Well you did mess up" said Kankurou.

"Do you know how strong that girl was, even our strategist couldn't come up with a plan, what did the Hokage say her name was again, Kimi… Kimi... Oh yeah Kimiko Tsukiga" said Kiba.

"Godaime Hokage has informed me of the abilities of this Kimiko Tsukiga, I think if we work together we can defeat her" said Gaara.

"So when do we leave?" asked Sai.

"We shouldn't keep it waiting for too long, who knows what's happening to Hinata, Naruto and the others there" said Neji.

"If you feel fit then we can leave right now" said Kankurou.

"We're fine, let's go" said Shino.

" Hiroshi, Yusuke, you two will be near the front with Kiba" said Shikamaru speaking to the two tracker ninjas, " Neji, you and Shino will guard the rear, Sai you can patrol the skies so you're in the air, and Gaara, Kankurou and I will be in the middle, is that all right?" asked Shikamaru.

"Its ok" said Gaara as they all sped like the wind through the western part of the desert towards Amegakure.

They sped on for hours not stopping for even a single break. They knew the importance and the absolute need for success in this mission. They knew they had to stop Akatsuki before the sealing process.

After a day had passed they arrived at the edge of water country. They set camp for sometime and also sat to discuss their further plans.

"We mustn't be able to be detected when we near Amegakure" said Gaara.

"There are some tricks that Lord Jiraiya has mentioned on how to enter Amegakure, following those we might be able to enter" said Shikamaru.

"Well following those we might be able to go up to the base, then what?' asked Sai.

"First we will need a distraction, I think Kiba, Kankurou, Shino and Sai will do for that job" said Gaara.

"Ok and Hiroshi and Yusuke might be able to take us to Naruto, we will provide cover for them, we must free Kakashi and the others since Akatsuki will not focus on them, when they're freed they will be able to help us free Naruto" said Shikamaru.

"That is a good plan" said Kankurou.

"I think Neji should remain outside, scan the entire base and tell us the best and fastest exits so that we can get out of there fast" said Gaara.

"Can you do that Neji?"Asked Shikamaru.

"No problem" said Neji.

"Well then it's settled, lets do this guys" said Kankurou getting up.

After another thirty minutes of non-stop running and using many camouflage and escape techniques, they managed to enter Amegakure and were now crouching behind some trees near the base.

"Ok according to my sight, there is a weak spot of the base exactly near the main entrance, but that area is sealed with a barrier. In fact the entire base is covered with a barrier." Said Neji.

"So how do we get in?" asked Shikamaru.

"The ground here is soggy because of the rain, I think we might be able to make an underground passage right inside the base" said Hiroshi one of the tracking ninjas.

"That's a good idea, Kiba I think you will be the best for this job, you and akamaru should dig the tunnel and try to sniff out the rest" said Gaara.

"What about the distraction?' asked Shino.

"Once the passage is ready we will be able to distract the members on the other side, then the rest of us will quietly slip down the tunnel this side and cover it up with a genjutsu" said Shikamaru.

Kiba and Akamaru got digging and they found the ground was indeed very soggy and managed to dig a hole pretty fast.

"Ok Kiba, have you dug the passage fairly near the rest?' asked Gaara.

"Yeah, if you follow the passage you'll come out in the cell next to Kakashi, Hinata and the others" said Kiba.

"Very well, Kiba, Kankurou, Shino and Sai, best of luck guys, keep them distracted for as long as you can" said Shikamaru.

The distraction team went over to the other side and raised their chakra full flare and started attacking the base, very soon five cloak wearing members rushed out and were engaged in battle.

"Come on lets go" said Neji jumping down the tunnel.

Soon Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Hiroshi and Yusuke were creeping down the passage.

Hiroshi and Yusuke were expert illusionists and created a barrier genjutsu to prevent them from being detected.

Soon they arrived with a stone wall above their heads.

"Ok, now it's your turn to break it open Yusuke" said Shikamaru speaking to the other tracker ninja who was also a good taijutsu user.

"Here goes" he said and punched the wall hard. It crumbled into dust and they scrambled out of it.

"Good job, you've done well' said Shikamaru.

They all got out and looked in the next cell, there they found Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura and Hinata captured and tied.

"Wait I can open this cell" said Neji pulsing chakra into his hands and shouting, "Hyuuga Chakra Scalpel" and sliced the lock into two.

They rushed in and untied everyone.

"Are you all ok?"Asked Gaara as Kakashi and Yamato checked to see if they were injured and whether the girls were ok.

"Yeah we're all right" said Kakashi.

"Not for long" came a voice.

They turned to see a white haired man and a man in a mask standing over the gate.

"We're going to chop you into teeny tiny pieces" said White haired guy (Hidan).

Neji rushed in and yelled "Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms"

Hidan was taken by surprise and got hit but managed to dodge after the first thirty two palms.

"Ha! That all you got?" asked Hidan, "I would have expected more from a Hyuga"

Suddenly he got a kick from the back. When he turned around he saw another Neji who started spinning and said, "Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher" as Hidan got hit by a massive blast that could break rocks.

He was sent hurtling forwards while Hinata suddenly appeared beside him and cried, "Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists" as he thrust her fists forwards and two lion like shrouds of chakra thrust forward from them.

Hidan was tossed away and crashed into the wall making a huge hole in it.

Then Neji went over to him and pressed a vital point and then used eight trigrams sixty four palms on Hidan so that he would completely run out of chakra.

"He won't be much of a bother now" said Neji taking Hidan's scythe and breaking it into two with his gentle fist.

"That was a smart move you made Hinata" he said smiling at his cousin who blushed a little and said, "Thank you, you were wonderful as well''

* * *

Mean while Kakuzu had been busy fighting Kakashi, Yamato, Hiroshi, Yusuke and Sakura all together with his five hearts.

" Fire style: Raging Fire whip jutsu" yelled Hiroshi as a long whip of flames wrapped itself around the wind element heart scorching it, but on cue the water elemental heart used the giant vortex jutsu on the whip and it sobered out.

"We have to attack together," yelled Kakashi as he prepared a Raikiri straight for the real Kakuzu.

"Wood style: Branch Crusher Jutsu" yelled Yamato attacking the Earth Heart.

"Water Style: Raging Waves Jutsu" yelled Hiroshi attacking the fire heart.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Cutter Jutsu' yelled Kakashi creating a blade of Lightning and attacking the water heart.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flame Jutsu" yelled Yusuke.

"Chakra enhanced Punch" yelled Sakura punching the wind heart hard.

The wind heart nearly got hit by the punch but just managed to dodge it but sakura took a u turn and kicked it straight towards Yusuke's Phoenix Flame Jutsu.

The Earth Heart created a wall of mud around both itself and the fire heart and they were saved from Yamato and Hiroshi's attacks.

The Water Heart attempted to dodge but as the lightning heart tried to defend itself with a thunder crack the water heart got hit with that as well as Kakashi's Lightning Blade.

Kakuzu taking advantage of the smoke rushed towards Kakashi with a kunai but was stopped by Yamato's wood binding jutsu.

The three surviving hearts performed a combined jutsu and broke him free, as he rolled on the ground Kakuzu took out five smoke bombs and burst them on the ground.

As the smoke cleared the only things left in the room were two of his dead hearts.

* * *

While all the others had been fighting Hidan and Kakuzu Shikamaru and Gaara had quietly slipped out to rescue Naruto.

They soon found him all tied up and gagged and when he saw them he began to furiously tug at his bonds.

Gaara destroyed the cell after some hacking with his sand and they went in and untied Naruto.

"Great work guys, you made it, I knew you were going to make it" said Naruto.

"Now isn't the time to rejoice, we must get out of here before anyone finds us" said Gaara.

"Aww, leaving so soon" Kimiko's voice echoed through the cell as she stood leaning against the wall of the cell gate.

"You, I'll get you" yelled Naruto rushing in with a rasengan.

But before he could hit her another Kimiko appeared before him and then another and before he could say 'What the Heck?' he was trapped in her genjutsu.

Naruto stared around him. Suddenly Gaara and Shikamaru appeared beside him as well signifying that they were in the genjutsu as well.

The entire area was black. Suddenly many silvery portals opened around them and Kimiko's image appeared in them.

"_It kinda reminds me of when Sasuke and I were attacked by that boy Haku and were caught in his kekkei genkai"_ thought Naruto.

"A genjutsu will not be enough to stop us" said Gaara calmly.

" Tell me something, why do you keep trying to save this boy, this is the third time and its bound to fail again, so why waste your time?" asked Kimiko speaking with echoes.

"Naruto has saved me twice, first time he has saved me from myself, from the darkness that resided within me, my loneliness, and secondly from the likes of you Akatsuki" said Gaara, " It is my duty to protect him from you, also he is my friend that is why I will go to every extent to save him from you"

Then Kimiko spoke to Naruto.

"You never give up, why? You know I can kill or knock you out this very moment yet you call me all kinds of names and keep resisting surrendering yourself, why do you act so stubborn?"

" If I am going to be a hokage I will need to protect my friends and my village from every kind of harm, I will not let you people harm my friends because they mean everything to me, I failed with Sasuke and I will not rest till I have a brought him home" said Naruto.

When Kimiko remained silent Gaara spoke up again, "A kage's duty is to protect and love his or her people, give them the comforts they needed and yet be firm with them" he said, "That is what makes a kage so special not because he has power or is the strongest ninja in the village but because he loves his people"

Kimiko hearing this suddenly remembered something that the fifth Mizukage had said to her.

"_Trust in your people, trust in your friends and most importantly trust in yourself, this three things is what makes a kage what he or she is" _

The black faded around Naruto and the others and they found themselves once again standing in the damp cell.

Kimiko stepped aside and said, "The fastest exit is down this passage and through the tunnel your friends have dug up".

"You're letting us go?' asked Shikamaru with a look of astonishment on his usually bored face..

" No, I am not letting a jinchuriki escape the grasps of Akatsuki, I am letting a leader return back to his home, I have understood what you said to me, go and lead your village, like you I too have a village to resurrect and lead so maybe we will one day meet again as Kage's" said Kimiko.

Usually Naruto would not even have dreamed of doing this but hearing her tone and voice he went up to Kimiko and shook her hand.

"We'll definitely meet again, thanks for your help, I think we both are going to lead our villages some day" he said as Gaara nodded his head at her and Shikamaru gave an impatient sigh.

Saying so the three of them disappeared down the tunnel.

As she watched them disappear the Sage appeared beside her.

"I thought you said you didn't want to make Pain's job more difficult?" he asked even though he seemed pleased with her.

"I am not a puppet that will blindly follow his orders, I think he will understand if he ever finds out, I cannot keep a leader away from his village, how I can I be a leader doing that? If Leader- Sama does not understand and is angry with me then it's just too bad" said Kimiko.

"You made the correct choice my dear child, I think now you are completely ready to learn the secret Tsukiga Family Jutsu from me" said the Sage.

"That's great, we'll begin day after tomorrow, ok? "Asked Kimiko walking outside to find that Konoha had retreated.

* * *

"This isn't how it should have gone" said Konan pacing up and down in the Leader's office.

"I apologize Nagato, you don't worry, we'll get nine tails back' she said glancing nervously at her silent partner.

"It's unusual that Kimiko would allow herself to be defeated so easily by the Kazekage" said Pain.

"Well he is a kage, and maybe we're just putting too much pressure on her" said Konan.

" Hmm, I think she is straining herself again, I think that Kimiko and Deidara should go somewhere peaceful to cool of for sometime, tell them to take a scouting mission in the land of Birds" said Pain.

"Okay, but whatever you may think Pain, Kimiko is loyal to us, there is no doubt about that" said Konan.

Pain's only reply was turning away and gazing at the cloud covered sky.

* * *

Yipeeee, I did it this time, managed to write the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope I'll get some more reviews for this chapter than I got for the last one. I really need a break as well. Do you think that is the last that Kimiko will see of Konoha? I certainly don't think so. Next time, watch as Madara Uchiha takes his plan one more step ahead. Bye and don't forget to review.


	17. Mission of the Scroll:Showdown in Forest

Hey guys. This chapter is just a side story from the main storyline and for a little relationship development. Please review.

* * *

"Kimiko and Deidara, you two haven't gone on a mission for a long period of time, I think it's high time you get to work" said Pain.

"Yes sir" they said.

" This is a very secretive mission, a scroll containing valuable information is going to be exchanged between water and earth country, the Tsuchikage himself will be present there, your job will be to get that scroll at all costs, even if it means killing the tsuchikage and his men" said Pain.

"The exchange shall occur in a forest mansion just outside the hidden mist village, kill anyone who spots you, akatsuki involvement must not be noticed by anyone, you may leave your cloaks behind if you wish" said Konan.

"Ok, when do we return?" asked Kimiko.

"Definitely by a week" said Pain.

"All right, am I at liberty to blow up the entire area if need be, hm?"Asked Deidara.

"You are at liberty to do whatever you want except reveal your identities or not get the scroll" said Pain.

"If that's clear then you two should head out immediately" said Konan.

After they left Pain turned around and spoke to Konan, "Concerning Madara Uchiha, will you make some investigations about him in the villages outside Amegakure?"

"Absolutely, don't worry, if he has been spotted near here it will not go unnoticed" said Konan reassuringly.

"I hope we can counter his plans, it would be best to inform Kimiko after she returns from her mission" said Pain.

"I think she's quite capable of battling Madara" said Konan.

"Up to a limit yes, but Madara is probably the most powerful shinobi alive right now" said Pain.

"Of course not, you are the most powerful shinobi in this world, no one can succeed you, Nagato" said Konan softly touching his shoulder.

Pain turned her around and pulled her into a light embrace before someone knocked at the door.

"Come in" said Pain monotonously.

Kimiko entered and spoke to Pain.

"I need to visit the Hidden Village of Waterfalls after the mission is completed, may I?' asked Kimiko.

"May I know the reason?" asked Pain.

"I need a specific spot to practice a jutsu that I have heard of, I don't think I will have enough privacy here to do it" said Kimiko.

" Kimiko, you must understand that Madara Uchiha will still try to get you, we can't just have you roaming around from the Mist to the Waterfall, crossing countries and still be safe from him now can we?" asked Konan.

"Yes but this jutsu, if I manage to develop it properly then it will give me a massive advantage against Madara Uchiha" said Kimiko.

"You can use the private training fields underground" said Pain calmly.

"But I thought only you used those training grounds Leader-sama" said Kimiko.

"I did but if this jutsu you say is so important then you may use it, I will not have you roaming around the ninja world freely, it is a hazard to this organization" said Pain.

"Well OK," said Kimiko a bit doubtfully but nevertheless agreeing to his compromise.

"Be sure to return here as soon as the mission is over and done with" said Pain.

"Yes sir" said Kimiko before walking out.

"Do you think Madara might attack her near Hidden Mist? He was once the Mizukage, right?" asked Konan.

"No, he will not attack her now, he is planning something, I can sense that" said Pain.

"If you say so" said Konan before walking out to get ready for her investigations.

"_I'm sure there is something concerning Tsukigakure and the Nine Tails resulting in this new behavior of Kimiko, I must find out about it"_ thought Pain.

* * *

_(Otogakure)_

Sasuke, Karin and Suigetsu stood squatting on some trees in a forest after a heavy five hour training session.

"Whew that really took all the breath out of me" said Suigetsu.

"It's necessary to be strong when we next battle Tsukiga" said Karin.

"You've got a point there, I won't forgive her for killing Jugo and destroying my sword" said Suigetsu.

"Sasuke, do you think at our present strength, the three of us combined can defeat Kimiko Tsukiga?"Asked Karin.

"No, we are nowhere near matching her strength, it will take much more to match up to her" said Sasuke.

"Oh don't be like that; we've been training so hard, we must pose some threat to her, right?" asked Karin.

"Do you think that while we are getting stronger Kimiko Tsukiga is sitting there hatching eggs, waiting till we are stronger than her?" asked Suigetsu.

Karin gave Suigetsu a dirty look and said, "No one asked for your advice you slob"

"Shut up, both of you, we're going to train some more, if you don't feel like it, go and get rest" said Sasuke getting up again.

"Wait for me, Sasuke" yelled Karin and got up to follow him.

"Huh, there she goes again, well I think I'll get some rest now, my back aches like hell' said Suigetsu before jumping back to the Base.

At the base, in the very well guarded Ororchimaru's office room, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Madara and a mysterious cloaked figure sat talking about their plans.

"Well, have you got anything to report?" asked Orochimaru to the cloaked figure.

"It seems that Mizukage-Sama is preparing to exchange crucial information with the Tsuchikage, near the borders of the hidden mist, the scroll contains information that would be priceless in terms of money" said the figure.

"Hmm, but what is so precious about this scroll that it fetches such a high price?" asked Madara.

"It contains the jutsu's that could be fatal for them if the Akatsuki or Orochimaru-sama got hold of it" said the cloaked figure.

"How would you know that?" asked Kabuto.

"Being the assistant of the Mizukage and being specially trained with espionage may have something to do with it my dim witted friend" said the figure opening the hood to reveal the face of a man in his early thirties with blue hair till his shoulders and bright green eyes.

"Why you, bastard' said Kabuto throwing a kunai at the man who causally caught it between his fingers.

"Control yourself Kabuto" said Orochimaru.

"Hai, I'm sorry Orochimaru-sama" said Kabuto backing away into the shadows once again.

"There is the danger of facing Akatsuki members while I try to get the scroll" said the spy.

" Not to worry Yuji –san, Kabuto is a medical ninja as well as a shinobi, you may take him along, but if you really need someone skilled how about we send Sasuke-kun with him , eh Madara –san?"Asked Orochimaru.

" Most definitely, I'm sure you will agree that Uchiha Sasuke who has succeeded in killing Itachi Uchiha will be more than enough protection for you" said Madara.

"I don't know, didn't he get beaten up by a single member?" asked Yuji still looking unsure.

"The circumstances were not in our favor that time, however this time Sasuke-kun is prepared for whatever is thrown at him" said Madara.

Yuji got up, " Very well, if you insist so highly I would like both Kabuto and Sasuke Uchiha to accompany me on this mission, I'll be leaving tomorrow exactly at eight, please ask him to be present punctually" and saying so Yuji went out.

"Do you really think this scroll is worth putting up the effort to evade Akatsuki members?" asked Kabuto.

"Oh yes, it definitely is worth taking the risk" said Orochimaru licking his lips.

"If you really need this scroll then take the plunge Orochimaru as long as it doesn't interfere with our plans" said Madara getting from his chair and leaving.

" Ha, ha, but poor Uchiha- san doesn't know what my plans for him and Sasuke-kun are, oh yes Uchiha Madara, you will have a great surprise in the coming future I can guarantee that" said Orochimaru.

"Are you sure that you will be able to outwit Uchiha- san? He is a very shrewd personality" said Kabuto giving a worried glance to the chair that Madara had recently sat on.

"That he is, however, you must agree that I am no less shrewd, Kabuto" said Orochimaru.

"Yes sir, that's true" said Kabuto still looking apprehensive.

"The Uchiha clan's secrets will be mine, I will not rest till I have found them out and applied them, I will get my own sharingan" said Orochimaru.

* * *

Kimiko and Deidara flew atop Jiro and a clay bird respectively.

"You were trained under the Mizukage, right, hm?" asked Deidara.

"Yes that's true, I was born during the war in a small village called Village Hidden in Shadows, when I was two my parents were killed by two shinobi's for refusing to reveal their identity since they were on the opposite side of the war our identities might have resulted in nothing less than murder, my parents bodies were dissected their organs were taken out and examined under my own eyes, my own parents. The two shinobi's were from Hidden Mist Village and they took me in under orders from the Mizukage seeing that they were responsible for making me an orphan" said Kimiko.

"I was of course very scared of being under their care, seven years I lived in fear of the day they would try to murder me. They raised me in the Hidden Mist Village till I was ten years old; I never liked them at all, when I was eleven they tried to..." Kimiko looked down and a shadow cast over her eyes.

"Its ok, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" said Deidara concerned seeing her like this.

"No, I feel I should make a clean breast of it all, when I was eleven, they tried to rape me, I managed to escape from them before they went to far and somehow I got lost in the mist, I bumped into a man who was the Mizukage's personal assistant, I explained the situation to him and he took me back to the Mizukages palace where I fainted"

"I never knew that you had such a tragic past but you sure act very cheerful and strong always so I assumed your past wasn't so tragic, hm" said Deidara.

" Well I guess I put up a brave front, well after I explained it to the Mizukage, she had the two ninja's condemned and removed from their post, she took me under her wing and told me that I had to learn self defense and I had shinobi blood flowing within me" said Kimiko.

"I began training with water and earth based jutsu's under the Mizukage, from the age of eleven to eighteen those seven years I trained under the Mizukage before I turned into a rouge ninja" said Kimiko.

"Why'd you become a missing-nin, you had a great life, under the Mizukage, hm" said Deidara.

"Yes but the Mizukage and the village elders knew my identity; my own mentor was receiving some scorched comments from everyone for not killing me when she had the chance, I couldn't just stand there and hear as the Mizukage was told to resign from her position or kill me, she chose to resign" said Kimiko.

" To save her position I staged my own murder and disappeared from the hidden mist forever, after a year of roaming around I went to a village in the Land of Fire and then I fought some Konoha shinobi's and then you found me and thus began my journey with Akatsuki" said Kimiko.

"So you gave up your whole life as a proud member of Kirigakure and became a rouge ninja just to save the position of the Mizukage, hm?"Cried Deidara.

" You must understand, she was like a mother, no wait, she was younger than that, she was like an elder sister to me, my teacher, my friend and I couldn't just sit there and watch as my friend got fired from a prestigious position just because she cared for me and kept me alive" said Kimiko.

"I see, well that's completely different in my case, hm" said Deidara.

"How so?" asked Kimiko.

"Well the moment I was born my kekke genkai began forming "said Deidara holding up his palms, "By the time I was four years old the mouths had fully developed and I was officially classified as freak, hm"

"That's so awful" said Kimiko.

"The Tsuchikage thought I was a freak too but he knew better than to kill me, he knew the power of those mouths and I was allowed to live in Iwagakure till I will thirteen, then one day I overheard the Tsuchikage discussing plans with his colleagues about murdering me so I blew up the entire place and became a rouge ninja" said Deidara.

"You were running at the age of thirteen?" asked Kimiko looking amazed.

" Yes, by the age of fifteen I had become a terrorist bomber for hire, then a year later , Itachi, Kisame and Sasori forced me into joining Akatsuki and here I am ever since, hm" said Deidara.

"I see, so basically not the best childhood ever, right?" asked Kimiko smiling at him.

Deidara stared at her surprised, _"I thought she would say something like oh how tragic, or that's so bad I'm so sorry for you"_ he thought.

"I know what you're thinking, but my view is that we've both had tragic pasts, so what? We've been through a lot and we're still in one piece, working for a goal, a dream to achieve, my principals are, look forward, at your dreams at your ambitions, never look back, never have any regrets, that way you can live life in a much more pleasant manner" said Kimiko.

" If we cling to the past and drown ourselves in self pity then we will have no future to live, no meaning or rather no purpose in life, having no purpose in life is a terrible thing, it means that your just there, I don't wanna be just there so I will find a purpose in life" said Kimiko.

Deidara looked at her; she seemed to be glowing somehow, _"I never thought about it but she is beautiful, very beautiful"_ he thought before shaking his head and saying, "You're absolutely right, let's look forward to the future ok?"Asked Deidara.

They reached the forest and could spot the Forest Mansion in a distance.

" There's our destination, lets make this mission a success" said Kimiko before landing.

They both had not worm their cloaks but were dressed as ordinary civilians.

" Ok so lets go over the plan once more, The scroll is in the centre of the mansion and is heavily guarded, the Mizukage arrives tomorrow and then the scroll will be exchanged the moment she arrives, so we must get it before tomorrow" said Kimiko.

"Right, since you're trained better in stealth and since the Tsuchikage has yet to see you, you'll be the one entering and stealing it while I take care of all the guards outside, hm?" said Deidara.

"Right, just in case I should face any kind of difficulty the signal will be my usual dragon flame jutsu all right?" asked Kimiko.

"Right, so let's do it now, hm" said Deidara.

They parted ways there. Kimiko using her body element jutsu turned herself into a liquid state and slipped under the door.

Kimiko entered through the door and found the feet of two guards standing near her.

"_I have to return to my physical form to perform the jutsu I thought about then I guess I have to kill these men" _thought Kimiko before dispersing the jutsu and appearing before the men.

"Hey who are you, how'd you get in here?" asked the guard before Kimiko stabbed him with a katana that extended from the position at which she was standing.

The other guard pressed a bell which rang for a second before Kimiko destroyed it with a punch.

"Water Style: Silent Water Sphere Jutsu" said Kimiko creating a ball of water around the second guard and watching him drown in it.

Then she yelled, " Tsukigan" as her third eye shot open and then she did some hand signs and said, " Ninja Art: Camouflage Spy Technique" as she became the color of the wall present behind her.

She then used her cloak which was infested with the Art and swept it over the two dead guards just as five more came rushing in.

"Hey where are those two?" asked a ninja from the Earth Village.

"Must be on their rounds, wonder what rang the bell?" asked another ninja.

"Well must have been a mistake, can't sense any unknown chakra around here, better warn the Scroll Guys though" said the third ninja as all five of them went back down the passage and to the left.

"_So the scroll is that way"_ thought Kimiko before picking up her cloak and using a very silent technique of light to disintegrate anything within a certain area to destroy the bodies of the two guards.

"Well it would be foolhardy to follow them right now; I'll rest another half an hour before getting the scroll.

She sat down and due to the camouflage technique no one who passed by could see her. She sat and thought out her plans for thirty minutes before getting up and quietly proceeding towards the direction in which the five guards had gone.

"_The Tsuchikage has given orders for all scroll guards to be elite ninja's from his village, so this scroll must be of a great value"_ thought Kimiko.

She walked down the passage and froze to the all when she heard two voices approaching.

Two shinobis wearing jounins outfits walked down the passage. They didn't notice Kimiko due to her camouflage jutsu but simply walked passed their eyes roving every inch of the passage.

Kimiko ran up the passage and soon arrived at a fork.

"_A genjutsu has been set on this place"_ thought Kimiko and she thought _"I can't undo it however I can look through it"_ and she said "Moon Style: Revealing Eye Vision Jutsu".

At once the vision of the room changed, instead of two passages moving left and right, there was one stairway leading upwards.

Kimiko walked carefully her Tsukigan leading her through the genjutsu.

She arrived at the room containing the scroll after passing many genjutsu and dodging around twenty guards.

"_This room has a barrier placed on it to reveal all genjutsu, dispel all jutsu's and apprehend any intruders or imposters"_ thought Kimiko.

The Sage appeared beside her, "All thought I'm am against stealing I may be able to help you out on this matter" he said.

"Really? How's that?" asked Kimiko.

"You need to fuse with me for a short time and I while used my Sage Art to undo the shield for sometime" said the Sage.

"Fuse with you? How? Aren't you dead?' asked Kimiko looking confused.

"Yes my dear but my soul that is conversing with you right now has the ability to fuse with a willing mortal and take over the body for a temporary amount of time" said the Sage.

"And once you take control of me you will be able to sow past the barrier, don't you think the barrier might be very tough to breach?" she asked.

The Sage smiled his knowing smiles again and spoke to her, "My dear I am the one who has invented this jutsu, I think I should be able to breach it"

"Very well, what will I have to do?" asked Kimiko.

"Simply close your eyes and make your mind blank" said The Sage.

"Ok" said Kimiko before performing out the Sage's instructions.

After a few minutes she felt as if she was losing control over her body, she felt that her hands would not move on command and her legs were stiff. Overall it was a very unpleasant sensation.

"I have control now" said The Sages voice from around her. Although she was seeing the same things that the Sage was seeing it felt strange not being able to move her hands and legs.

"All right now, here we are, the shield has been lifted" said The Sage doing some hand signs that Kimiko had never seen before in her life.

"Ok please leave my body now" said Kimiko beginning to feel really uncomfortable.

"After 5 minutes the Sage stood beside her again, "I know, it's a dreadful sensation for the first time, but after sometime you get used to it"

Kimiko entered the room and soon she found that there were no guards inside the room at all.

"This must be some kind of a trap" said Kimiko.

"Oh no, it's completely safe to step up and take the scroll" said The Sage.

"But it's too easy" said Kimiko.

" Think about it, The Tsuchikage doesn't know that you are in the Akatsuki, he hasn't ever even imagined that his genjutsu, guards and barrier will be broken, and I must say even a kage level ninja would have trouble breaching all those borders without being detected, and apart from all that the Tsuchikage believes this mission to be of top most secret and is also very proud of his security" said The Sage.

"So in other words the Tsuchikage believes that no one can enter this room till the deal is finalized" said Kimiko walking over and picking up a scroll with golden embroidery that was kept in a glass case on a table at the centre of the room.

"Guess if that's it then it's time to get out of here" said Kimiko.

The way back was very easy. When Kimiko got to the door she cast of her Camouflage Technique and used her body element technique to turn herself to water and slip out the same way she got in.

She walked up to where she had decided to meet with Deidara and looked around for him but could see no one.

"If you're looking for you partner he's off fighting Kabuto" said a voice from somewhere.

Kimiko turned around and her heart stopped for a moment as she recognized the person standing in front of her. Then she regained her composure and spoke with a slight smirk, "Well who'd have thought I would bump into you here Yuji"

"I thought that your murder seemed a bit too convenient Kimiko, really clever plan you know" said Yuji.

"Well what can I say, so have you defected already?" asked Kimiko.

"Well yes I guess you could say that, however my defection to Otogakure will not be complete without the scroll you hold in your hands" said Yuji.

"Oh really? Well how do you plan to take it?" asked Kimiko.

Then suddenly her eyes shot up in shock as a blade penetrated her through the heart from behind.

As she fell Sasuke pulled back her blade and wiped of the blood from it

"Very well done Sasuke-kun, that was much faster than I expected" said Yuji moving towards Kimiko and as he reached her and opened her palm for the scroll, it turned into a muddy tar like substance. Her body also turned into a muddy tar like substance.

"What on earth is this?" yelled Yuji falling back in shock.

"Did you really think I was that easy to defeat Uchiha?"asked Kimiko from behind him, the scroll still in her hand.

"Yuji-san, stay back, this is a fight for me" said Sasuke holding up his katana again.

"Tsukigan" said Kimiko.

"Mangekyo Sharingan" said Sasuke.

The two eye bloodline ninja's stood glaring at each other with Yuji covering in fear a little way beyond him.

Sasuke lifted his blade and shouted, "Chidori Stikes" as a bolt of thunder came from the sky and enveloped the blade and with that he rushed towards Kimiko.

Kimiko dodged it and suddenly another Sasuke appeared beside her and swung the blade at her.

She stopped the blade from penetrating her heart by using her hands to stop the sword while she tossed the scroll inside her robe.

The Sage appeared beside her, "That will give you extensive damage to your hands, you might be unable to use hand signs for a while till you can heal them, use your legs".

Kimiko's Tsukigan gave a blinding flash as Sasuke grip on the sword slacked and it fell to the ground while Kimiko rushed up a tree and then swung over it while Sasuke was still blinded.

She jumped into the air and suddenly remembered a taijutsu step of Tsunade, she pumped chakra inot her legs and shouted, "Painful Sky Leg" and brought her one leg down n Sasuke with such massive strength that all the trees in the nearby area were uprooted and Yuji fled in terror even deeper into the woods.

Sasuke had summoned a large snake which shielded him from the attack but as the dead body of that snake fell on him Kimiko shot with incredible speed and pinpointed her fingers at a specific place, "Chakra Blocking Strike" she said as she poked him hard with her fingers near his spinal cord.

Sasuke crumpled on the ground of the forest.

Kimiko looked at him, "I've had enough of you Uchiha," she said before she picked up his unconscious body and struck his eyes hard.

"That ought to keep the Sharingan at bay for sometime" she said before coming face to face with the familiar swirly orange mask.

"What did you do to him?" he asked.

"Just a minor change in kekke genkai" said Kimiko.

"I see, you do realize the danger you are in at this moment" said Madara getting up with Sasuke's unconscious body hunched over his shoulder.

" I think you would know more than to attack me at the moment while you have no comrades and no plans either, you are a very planned man Uchiha" said Kimiko narrowing her eyes.

"And you are an inevitable thorn in my path to success, Kimiko Tsukiga you will join me someday, whether you want to or not" and saying so he disappeared.

Just then an enormous explosion ripped the woods. Deidara appeared on his clay dragon and hurriedly beckoned to Kimiko to hurry up.

Kimiko used the teleportation jutsu to teleport herself onto the dragon and they were off the moment she landed on the dragon.

Just as they had gone a distance an even larger explosion exploded. Men streamed out the forest mansion

"What was that?" asked Kimiko.

"That pest of a Kabuto angered me too much, I had leader –Sama's permission you know, hm" he said seeing her look.

"Did you get the scroll, hm?"Asked Deidara.

"Yup got it, got into a tussle with the two Uchiha's as well" said Kimiko.

"What both of them? Gosh you should have called me, hm" said Deidara.

"That's ok I'm fine, the thing is lets get back fast so that I can report to leader – Sama and get on with the training of my new jutsu" said Kimiko.

"All right, hm" said Deidara as the dragon picked up speed.

* * *

_(Amegakure Akatsuki Base, Leader's Office)_

"And I went into the room and took out the scroll from there" said Kimiko placing the golden scroll on Pain's desk.

Pain opened the scroll and gave it a once over, "Very good, I hope no one knows that we were involved?"

"Well the thing is that four people could have known of our involvement out of which two were killed by Deidara "said Kimiko.

"And the other two?" asked Konan.

"Well I have disabled Sasuke Uchiha's vision for a long time and Madara Uchiha disappeared very soon.

"What? Sasuke and Madara were there?" asked Konan.

' Yes and I think it has something to do with Orochimaru because one of the people Deidara killed was Kabuto, Orochimaru's henchman and the other one was the ex- apprentice of the fifth Mizukage, he mentioned something about wanting to join Otogakure" said Kimiko.

"This means that Madara and Orochimaru have teamed up" said Pain.

"Kimiko you must start developing that jutsu right from tomorrow ok?"asked Konan looking a bit worried.

"Ok, then I have permission to leave now?" asked Kimiko and left as the leader nodded.

"The time is coming closer, Konan, tomorrow we will go out to capture the Six Tails am I clear?" said Pain reading the scroll.

'Loud and clear "said Konan looking a bit annoyed at his lack of worry.

"I hope Kimiko knows what she is doing" said Konan.

"Don't worry, I think she will have an able guide in whatever jutsu she attempts to learn" said Pain smiling a little as his eyes went into Rinnegan.

* * *

Now that was a long chapter. Recently I've noticed that everybody has stopped reviewing. Please if it the story is getting boring or you're feeling uninterested don't hesitate to let me know. Please review. See you next time.


	18. Training, Interrogations and Feelings

Hello and welcome back. I really apologize for the delay but schoolwork's been killing this past two weeks. Please review. Enjoy.

* * *

" The jutsu you are about to learn now is a extremely difficult one, as said in the letter to you, Ichiro was the only one who had ever managed to master it, hopefully you will be able to do so as well" said The Sage as he and Kimiko stood alone in Pain's private training ground.

"What type of jutsu is it?" asked Kimiko.

"It is basically Sage art, you will learn to become a sage and after that you will attempt to learn this jutsu," said The Sage.

"I see" said Kimiko.

"You will first of all learn to relax your body so that energy can flow within and from you" said The Sage.

Kimiko sat down and began meditating.

"Relax your body, keep your mind blank, if possible try to radiate energy out of your body" said The Sage.

After three hours of not moving did the Sage finally decide that Kimiko had got the hold of it.

"Gosh, how exhausting it is to just relax," said Kimiko wiping sweat of her forehead.

"Now that you have learnt how to let energy flow from your body now you will learn how to let energy enter your body" said The Sage.

He told Kimiko to follow him, earlier Kimiko had used her earth nature to create a tall pointed mountain, and then she placed a stone on the tip (a/n sounds familiar doesn't it?) and then sat down for another meditation spree.

"Now the thing about this meditation is to maintain your balance while allowing natural energy flow through and from you" said The Sage as Kimiko began to wobble dangerously.

"Concentration is the key, focus, don't think about anything except your surroundings" said The Sage.

Despite all of the Sage's help Kimiko still fell of the slab many times.

"I think that we should call it a day" said The Sage, "You are extremely exhausted now".

Feeling disappointed Kimiko got up and walked out of the private training grounds.

She walked all the way to her room and collapsed on her bed.

"Why am I not able to concentrate?" she thought , " I had not much trouble learning all the sannin jutsu's with Konan and Leader-sama and I think the Sage is as good as them a teacher, what's wrong with me?"

There came a knock at the door then and Konan came in.

"How did your training go?" she asked.

"Not so good, I feel like I'm losing it" said Kimiko.

"Oh? Why do you think that?" asked Konan coming up and sitting beside Kimiko.

"Well I'm trying to do my best but it doesn't seem as easy as it was with you and Leader-sama" said Kimiko.

"Well you told us that your ancestor was the only one who ever managed to master it, so I doubt you'll get it at the first try" said Konan.

"Yes but, oh I don't know what's happening to me, I feel as if im going useless" said Kimiko looking annoyed at Konan's knowing smile.

"I know what you mean, I felt that to, around ten years ago" said Konan.

"Oh? What happened?" asked Kimiko sitting up now.

" You see when we were around your age, Nagato, my other teammate Yahiko and I decided to part ways for five months to train separately, when we met after five months I found out that the boys had advanced way beyond my knowledge, so I began to feel, well, frustrated" said Konan., " It was an awful feeling, it kept on telling me I was useless and they were better of without me, but I then I cleared my mind and just gave it my all and I released that I was feeling tons better"

"So basically if that's the case with me then I'm not giving it my all?" asked Kimiko.

" Oh no, I have no doubt that you're trying you're best Kimiko but I think the problem is your standard, you are an extraordinary kunoichi, an extremely dangerous and strong ninja especially for your age, all jutsu's you have come across, you have mastered, but now comes the matter of this jutsu" said Konan referring to the secret jutsu, " It is a jutsu above your standards, it is so difficult to master that around 30 generations have found it an impossible task and now all of a sudden you are given the responsibility to master this impossible task so your mind has overloaded and as you attempt and fail your mind gets more and more frustrated disabling you to perform feats you can easily perform"

Kimiko listened to all of this without a word.

"You're right, I've been making too much of an issue about this" she said.

"All you need to do in this case is relax, rest for the remaining part of the day and wake up fresh and in full strength tomorrow and take it easily but properly" said Konan getting up.

"Thanks for all your help Konan and I do apologize about two days ago" said Kimiko.

"Why? What did you do two days ago?" asked Konan looking puzzled.

'Oh you know I interrupted you and leader-sama's moment together" said Kimiko.

Konan went brick red and managed to stumble on her cloak before muttering, "I have no idea what you're on about" and rushing out of the room.

* * *

_(Otogakure, Infirmary)_

"Get me out of these chains; I tell you, I'll kill whoever did this to me. Let me out, let me out, let me out, I say" yelled a blindfolded Uchiha Sasuke as he was bound by chains on a medical stretcher.

Outside stood Madara, Orochimaru, Karin and Suigetsu.

"Madara-san, what are we going to do? He sounds as if he's in great pain" said Karin looking pale and dead with worry and fear.

"Indeed Uchiha-san, what has caused our usually calm Sasuke-kun to behave in such a wild manner?" asked Orochimaru.

"Kimiko Tsukiga has disabled the Sharingan from his eyes" said Madara as Karin and Suigetsu gasped and Orochimaru narrowed his eyes.

"The Sharingan is a bloodline Technique, it cannot be sealed just like that" he said coldly.

"I don't think what Kimiko Tsukiga did was something to be labeled, just like that" said Madara matching up to his cold voice.

"What did she do to him?" asked Karin looking teary now.

"She of course hasn't managed to remove the Sharingan from his eyes but has managed to cut of the ocular veins which connected the heart and mind to the iris" said Madara.

"So that means he's blind?" asked Suigetsu looking worried now.

"Temporarily yes till we manage to fix him that is" said Madara.

'How long do you think we shall have to wait before the Sharingan seal is broken?" asked Orochimaru.

"Normally we would have to wait till the day Kimiko Tsukiga dies but seeing that I am here I think it will be a matter of three years" said Madara.

"Three years?" asked Karin looking faint.

"Yes three years" replied Madara as all four of them stared at the Uchiha inside continued to shout and struggle.

* * *

_(Amegakure Akatsuki Base)_

Kimiko walked down the passage leading from her room to the main hall rubbing her eyes.

" It's very strange for the Leader to call a surprise meeting like this" she thought before arriving to see all the members, Deidara, Kisame, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu and Konan lined up waiting for the leader.

"This is a very important meeting so please listen carefully" said Konan before the Leader walked in and stood on the platform.

" Akatsuki is very close in realizing the dreams we have dreamed of, seven of the nine tailed beasts are now in our hands, two namely the Eight tailed ox within Killer Bee of Kumogakure( Village Hidden in Clouds) and the Nine tailed Fox within Naruto of Konohagakure" said Pain.

"Yeah, got a real bang out of them all so that they could escape" said Kisame sulkily.

"Still we must redouble our efforts now because it seems that the Hidden Villages and Madara is not only our enemy but former Akatsuki member and one of the Legendary Sannin Orochimaru has also joined forces with Madara so we have a lot of enemies at large" said Pain.

"So what are you trying to say to us?" asked Kakuzu.

"None of you will step out of Amegakure alone, when we go to capture the right and nine tails we will all go together" said Pain.

"What? Are you saying I can't handle those Konoha pussies alone?" yelled Hidan.

"Well seeing that you got hammered up by one jounin and one chunnin that's pretty much what I'm saying" said The Leader giving Hidan a long stare.

Hidan subsided and Kimiko spoke up.

"Do you think that our enemies will attempt to breach Amegakure?"

"Most definitely not, after Jiraiya's entry into Amegakure all defenses have been redoubled and any stranger who is foolish enough to do so will be apprehended immediately" said Konan.

"If all that was said is clear then you may all return to your beds now" said The Leader.

As everyone filed out Kimiko ran up to Pain and asked him something, "Umm I have a request to make" she said looking a little nervous.

"Speak" said Pain.

" The present Akatsuki Uniform that is to say the cloak is proving a little more hamper than I thought, while it creates no obstruction I have a uniform plan which would be a little more beneficial to my new jutsu, so if I may get permission to modify my uniform" said Kimiko.

"No one has yet had a problem with the cloak, what problems might you be having?" asked Pain.

"No problems but this new way of dressing may allow more energy to flow in me you see, I want to sew my new cloak myself, please don't worry, it will still have the Akatsuki emblem on it" said Kimiko.

"Well, if you're so persistent on it being to your benefit then go ahead" said Pain walking away from a delighted Kimiko.

* * *

"Kimiko are you there?" asked Konan coming into the room after knocking four times and getting no reply.

"Mmmm, what? Oh Good-morning Konan "said Kimiko getting up from her table.

"Looks like you've been up all night" said Konan.

"Yes, I was sewing this new uniform for my jutsu" said Kimiko holding up a now much shorter akatsuki cloak.

"Ok, get ready and come down to breakfast" said Konan walking out.

Soon Kimiko was ready. Her cloak was no longer till the ankles but only till her knees. A black pant to match the color was worn which also came till her knees.

Her shoes were now not the usual open toed shoes but boots till a little way above the ankle, now she looked more like a dangerous yet beautiful kunoichi.

To test out the new apparatus Kimiko squat down and then swung her leg in a large circle before kicking it up.

"_Perfect, this is much easier to do than with the cloak"_ she thought.

She walked down the hall to the breakfast room to find Deidara and Konan waiting for her there.

"Wow what's this you're wearing, hm?"Asked Deidara his eyes going round.

"It's a new design; I got permission from Leader-Sama, helps me to perform better in battle" said Kimiko smirking at his reaction.

Just then Hidan and Kakuzu came in.

Hidan came in and whistled, "Wow, could've made the cloak a little bit shorter to have made my day"

Kimiko merely gave him a cool glance before sitting down and gobbling up her breakfast.

Just as she had finished Konan came in looking a bit worried and announced that The Leader wanted to meet Kimiko and Hidan.

Deidara half rose to protest against this but sat down as Konan gave both a reassuring look and a warning glare.

"Come along fast, this is rather a worrying matter" said Konan as they walked towards Leaders office.

"What's happened?" asked Kimiko seeing the grave expression on Konan's face.

"We've just caught a family who's head is the elder at Kirigakure (Village Hidden in Mist), this family seems to have been lurking in the shadows of Amegakure till day before yesterday when we set up more defenses around the village, however the way they entered here is not being revealed by any of them even under Pain's torture, so we will try Hidan to torture it out somehow and if that fails it will be up to you to try and find out the weakness of the city" said Konan.

The arrived at the Leaders office and a door was opened towards the right of Leader's Desk.

"That leads to the torture chamber, my favourite place in this dump" said Hidan grinning at the smell of blood

"Remember Hidan under no circumstances are you to kill them or Pain will be furious with you" said Konan.

"Oh no, I won't kill them if Leader doesn't want me to but I will cause them lots of pain" said Hidan his eyes glowing with joy at the thought of providing others with pain.

Finally they arrived at a large underground room which had many kinds of weapons hanging from the shelves. There were many iron rings studded halfway into the wall all around the room, this was for holding the prisoners.

"Ah! Hidan, please go into the special room and interrogate them about how they entered Amegakure, you are allowed to use any weapon or method you wish but you are not allowed to kill or severe any body parts of any of them, am I understood?" said The Leader coming out of a small room.

"Oh yeah, but can't I cut a tiny bit from any part?" asked Hidan.

"I think my orders were very clear, you will do as I ordered and nothing more" said The Leader.

"Fine, Damn you" growled Hidan before going into the room and very soon in five minutes loud screams of a man, a woman and a child was coming out of the room.

"Is there a child there?" asked Kimiko.

"Yes, it's a boy around ten years old" said Konan looking no indifferent about torturing a child of ten years.

After two hours of screams of pain Hidan came out splattered in blood.

"Well?" asked Pain.

"They said something about the Mizukage but nothing more escaped" said Hidan looking quite cheerful even after his lack of information.

"Well, it's your turn now Kimiko, try your best" said Konan.

"Right" said Kimiko grimly before entering the room and closing the door with a lock behind her.

She saw three people sprawled on the floor a man of thirty, a woman of the same age and a small child of ten.

"Please, please my son, please I beg you don't kill him" begged the woman trying to crawl up to Kimiko.

"How did you breach the borders of Amegakure?"Asked Kimiko calmly watching as the man who was the most badly scarred tried to get up but fell back again.

The woman started sobbing at her feet and the child had fainted with a look of pain up his face.

Kimiko sighed and then went over to the child and started pumping chakra into his wounds as they slowly started to heal. When the child was fully healed she went to the woman and did the same to her.

"Why are you helping us?" croaked the man as Kimiko went up to him.

"I'm not helping you; you are not in any condition to answer my questions so I am merely fixing your conditions" said Kimiko healing the last of the man's wounds.

"I am not going to betray my master, whatever you do to me" said The Man.

"Is your master the Mizukage?"Asked Kimiko.

The man looked as if he would deny it and then he sighed and said, "Yes, she is my master"

"How long have you been living in Amegakure?"Asked Kimiko softly.

"Three years" said the man looking surprised with himself at answering her.

"And how did you enter without being detected?" asked Kimiko.

"I won't tell you: said the man defiantly.

"You won't? Even after I went out of my way to heal your wife and son?" asked Kimiko.

"I-well, we entered through an ancient passage that was built by the first Mizukage when the Five Great Nations were first created, since the Mizukage is in charge of the entire Water Country she knew about this and chose me and my family to investigate into the matters revolving Amegakure" said the man looking down.

Kimiko stared at him for sometime and then got up.

She placed a hand over his wife's forehead and her hand glowed red.

"What are you doing to my wife?" yelled the man.

"I am wiping the memory of the tunnel from her and your son's memory so that if they are ever interrogated they will not know anything" said Kimiko.

"Will we get out of here alive?" asked the man as Kimiko moved towards the child.

" As to that I feel you will" said Kimiko , " I hope you will learn to keep your mind and mouth shut after this and if set free you will act as if you have never met any of us" said Kimiko before going out.

As she went out she saw Pain, Konan and Hidan staring at her.

"What was that? We didn't here any screams" yelled Hidan licking blood of his fingers.

"Not everything needs to be done the haphazard way you do it Hidan" said Kimiko coldly.

She turned to Pain and said, " There is an ancient passage leading to Kirigakure from under a temple in Amegakure, the Mizukage has knowledge of that and this family was sent here three years ago to investigate on that matter" said Kimiko.

"Amazing, indeed you are an expert interrogator Kimiko" said Konan looking very impressed.

" I have wiped out the memory of three years from the minds of the three inside, you may test them if you want but if you are satisfied then will you please set them free?"asked Kimiko.

"Akatsuki is never merciful to its prisoners and enemies" said Pain.

" The child has a future ahead of him, I don't think you would want to disrupt a family like that" said Kimiko quietly.

This was a funny thing indeed to say to the Leader of the most feared organization in the World however for that moment itself it was as if Pain and Kimiko both were alone in the room with remnants of their childhood passing before their eyes.

After a long pause of about ten minutes Pain walked inside of the room and said, "They will be released tomorrow"

* * *

As she walked back to her own room the Sage appeared beside Kimiko.

"Well done my child, you have let your feeling reach one of the coldest hearts of this generation" said The Sage.

"Really? But that doesn't help with my training does it?" asked Kimiko.

" Energy and feelings can be channeled to go out or come into the body, if you can channel your feeling so perfectly then channeling your energy will only take about a week" said The Sage.

As she entered the dining room she found Deidara pacing anxiously around the room.

As he saw her he ran up to her and asked, 'What happened, were you hurt? What did the leader want from you? Where's that Hidan, hm?"

"It's nothing, just an interrogation" said Kimiko as a huge wave of relief passed over Deidara's face.

"Why was he so worried?" Thought Kimiko.

The Sage once again appeared, "Isn't it obvious my child, he cares a lot for you"

Kimiko glanced at Deidara who had recovered a lot and had started a drinking match with Kisame and was goggling up as much as beer he could find.

Secretly she smiled to herself and thought, "I guess he does"

* * *

Over and out. I do apologize once more for the delay. Please leave loads of reviews and let me know how you liked it. See ya.


	19. The Calm before the Storm

Hi everyone. I'm feeling real happy. Just another chapter and it'll be twenty chapters up for me. I'm sure you're dying to know what jutsu Kimiko's been worrying about. Well, have a look yourself and please review. Enjoy.

* * *

"Don't worry about the energy going out so much, instead you have to worry about the energy coming in, let it fill you" said The Sage as Kimiko sat, well balanced on the slab or stone atop a pointy hill.

"Hmm, OK if you say so" said Kimiko quietly as more natural energy began to be drawn towards her.

Suddenly she opened her eyes. A light blue pigmentation had appeared around her eyes.

"Well done my girl, you have finally entered into Sage mode. This is how you will be able to perform the Jutsu. And your chakra controls are perfect." Said The Sage looking very impressed.

"Wow, everything looks different, I can actually feel all the natural energy around me" said Kimiko looking around in awe.

"Now that you have received the gift of the sage mode let me tell you a few things about it." Said the Sage, "Your physical strength, speed, stamina and durability will increase a lot. Your ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu will become much more powerful than present. You have the natural energy surrounding you; becoming a sort of an input to your body thus you will be able to increase the range of your attacks. You will also gain the ability to feel the chakra around yourself"

"Really? Wow that's awesome" said Kimiko.

"Hold your horses my dear girl, the Sage Mode also comes with some disadvantages to your normal regime of battle" said The Sage.

Kimiko's face fell a little but only a little, "Let's hear them then" she said.

"If you draw in too much natural energy while trying to enter Sage Mode, you will run the risk of transforming into an animal, then into stone but since you have mastered your chakra control so it won't be much of a bother. Then you have to gather enough natural energy to initiate the transformation into Sage Mode, you must remain perfectly still. Because of that, you can be an easy target for an opponent. Because you need to move during combat, the Sage chakra cannot be replenished, which means you can't stay within this state for very long. The disadvantages of course can be avoided through two ways; either you must derive chakra from another sage who is somehow attached to you. Or you must find a way to be calm throughout the battle and not move an inch when required. After Sage Mode has ended, you may feel very tired as well" said The Sage looking a little grave.

Kimiko looked very thoughtful and then looked up.

"As you said the first problem won't be much of a bother because my chakra control is good, and the last one, about the exhaustion won't be any problem as well because I have numerous ways of healing myself" said Kimiko.

Then suddenly an idea appeared in her head.

"Sensei, I have an idea, how about combining the Sage Mode with my Tsukigan?"She asked, her eyes shining through the blue pigment.

The Sage looked taken aback a little but then recovered and said, "What are you planning to do with the Tsukigan?"He asked.

"You said, Ichiro- San had mastered this jutsu right? Then he was a sage right?" asked Kimiko.

"Yes that is correct" said The Sage still looking confused.

"Perfect, I have means to summon him here and help me out in battles, do you think if he stays put in some place and transfers his chakra to me I will be able to have an unlimited supply of natural chakra" said Kimiko.

"That is all very fine, but you must be having some sort of connection to Ichiro" said The Sage.

"The Tsukigan. That's our connection isn't it?" yelled Kimiko now getting up.

"Well, if this plan indeed works out as you say, then my dear you will be one of the strongest sages in history, even comparable to me" said The Sage kindly.

Kimiko got up and then began running around the room to let of her excitement, when she was exhausted she came and sat down next to the Sage again and said, "I've done it, thought up the perfect plan isn't it?" she asked as the Sage smiled at her.

* * *

_(Otogakure, Infirmary)_

"There you go Sasuke that will enable you to see again" said Madara finally removing bits of chakra from Sasuke's eyes by simply pulling through his fingers.

Sasuke got up and tried to use Sharingan, his eyes glowed red for a moment but nothing happened except a few drops of blood came out of his eye.

"No, no, Sasuke-kun you must not use the Sharingan for a few years now" said Orochimaru standing on the other side of Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke gave him a cold glare and began cursing under his breath.

"How are you feeling Sasuke?"Asked Karin.

"Had a nice time in bed, all relaxed, no worries?" punned Suigetsu.

"Shut up, let me get out of here, I'll go and kill that bitch, Kimiko Tsukiga, I won't let her see another day" yelled Sasuke struggling against the chains.

"That girl is sly, doing what she did, she not only disabled Sasuke's Sharingan but also managed to wreck him emotionally, so that he performs poorly in battle" said Madara as he and Orochimaru walked away.

"Indeed, a most interesting girl" said Orochimaru.

"Who are you going to use as a subordinate now that Kabuto has been killed?" Asked Madara.

"No one at the moment, I have a little speculation about who to trust. What about you? How is your plan coming along?" asked Orochimaru.

"It is coming along as it should, Pain will leave for Konoha probably in the following two or three days, that will be the best time to attack" said Madara.

"Very well, I will inform the forces to be ready within a week" said Orochimaru.

"_Kimiko Tsukiga has not long to live"_ thought Madara walking away in the opposite direction.

* * *

_(Amegakure Gates)_

"I thought you said that none of us will be leaving Amegakure alone?" asked Kimiko as Konan and Pain made preparations to leave.

"Rest assured that I am fully capable of taking care of myself" said Pain.

"And we'll be back very soon, no need to worry" said Konan smiling at Kimiko's unsure face.

"Meanwhile none of you are to separate yourselves, always stay together, don't try to go alone somewhere" said Pain.

"Don't speak to us as if we were little bratty children "yelled Hidan looking mutinous.

Pain took Kimiko aside as they were about to leave, " Remember what I tell you Kimiko, there is a chance that we might not be able to come back alive, if that happens I want you to leave akatsuki, take Deidara with you if you want. But do not serve under Madara Uchiha, do not try to convince the others, they will do as they want to, but this is a request I have specially for you, will you heed it?" asked Pain.

"What will I do if I leave Akatsuki?"Asked Kimiko looking teary eyed.

"You have your own nation to form, your own life to lead, don't let the likes of Madara Uchiha spoil it for you, please will you do me this last favour?"Asked Pain.

"I will, I will do as you ask of me Leader- Sama" said Kimiko wiping her tears.

"Good, remember Kimiko, peace can be found at any corner of any place, and you have the power to bring forth that peace, best of luck my best wishes will always remain with you" said Pain as he turned to Konan and said something in his low voice to her.

Konan looked at Kimiko and then went over to hug her.

Lot of unsaid things passed between the two kunoichi's in that hug.

"Thanks for everything Konan" said Kimiko.

"Oh dear, stop crying you silly girl, we're not going away forever, we'll be back, don't worry" she said.

After the two of them had a talk for five minutes, Pain cleared his throat and Konan wished her last goodbye to all the members and with a flash they were soon away.

Kimiko looked after them her eyes watery from her tears and the falling rain.

Then she felt an arm around her and looked up to see Deidara holding her protectively.

"They'll be fine, hm" he said before they all turned back and returned to the base.

* * *

_(Three days later)_

Madara Uchiha tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Orochimaru to come.

_"This is indeed strange, Orochimaru promised to be here an hour ago"_ thought Madara.

"Sorry for the wait Madara- San" said Orochimaru entering the room softly.

"Indeed, this is a long time you have taken to arrive" said Madara.

"Just a few military arrangements" said Orochimaru smirking softly.

"I see" said Madara a little warily realizing that something wasn't quite right.

"Do you know something Madara-san, I always hated Uchiha's from the day Itachi-kun sliced of my arms" said Orochimaru walking towards Madara.

Madara began sweating, the room seemed to be far away, and everything seemed to be melting away before his eyes, yet Orochimaru's voice could be heard, clear and sharp as glass.

"I wanted the sharingan's powers, and I swore to myself that I would have them no matter what I had to do" said Orochimaru.

Everything was going black for Madara, the room was disappearing, and it was as if only he and Orochimaru's voice were the only things that existed.

" So when Sasuke-kun came along I thought here was someone who had darkness in his heart, the sharingan in his body and the power in his blood, so I sought to catch him" said Orochimaru's voice growing louder by every word he spoke.

Despair filled Madara, he had never felt like this before, it was a horrible sensation of not knowing anything that was about to happen.

"But as it turned out Sasuke –Kun became stronger than me, he became a too powerful vessel for my soul, and he almost killed me had it not been for Kabuto, yet I did not give up, I kept trying to make myself stronger and then who should come along but you" said Orochimaru's voice as if spitting fire.

"You came to me with the wonderful proposal of Sasuke –kun's eyes and body so I thought at last my objective will have succeeded, yet there was something, were you not a ninja a hundred times stronger than Sasuke –Kun?"Asked Orochimaru his voice growing cool again.

"So I devised a plan, why go for the squibs when you can get the shark, I thought to myself" said Orochimaru, "And then I decided on you being my next vessel even though you are much older than me" said Orochimaru, his eyes appearing in front of Madara filled with triumph and hatred.

" Unfortunately, Sasuke-kun and his teammates are expecting me to attack Akatsuki first so I will do just that to maintain their trust, and after I'm done with them it will be your turn, I will have your body as mine, I will make Madara Uchiha my next vessel and become immortal forever" yelled Orochimaru giving a twisted smile.

" Till the day arrives when I have to use you, you will stay in this most terrifying world known as Hell, you will live in utter misery for the day I have a use for your body, It was great doing business with you Madara-san" said Orochimaru and then his eyes disappeared from Madara's view.

"_Why can't I move, why can't I fight this maniac back?"_ thought Madara itching to move a little bit.

_"This crazy man is after all more dangerous than I thought, I must do something to get out of here or else everything will be ruined"_ thought Madara desperately as a thought came to his mind.

"Orochimaru-sama, what happened? Why are we leaving today?" asked Karin.

"It is all under Madara –san's orders, he feels that Kimiko Tsukiga may not stick around for a week so he thought we should go today" said Orochimaru.

"But where is he?" asked Suigetsu.

"He is of course devising a surprise entrance plan which he plans on making if need be, but I think we can manage them alone can't we?" asked Orochimaru.

"Why isn't he here?" repeated Karin still looking a little suspicious.

"I have a letter from his if you think that may help you to believe me" said Orochimaru producing a piece of paper from his breast pocket.

Karin took the paper. The note was short and in Madara's slanting, small handwriting. It read:** Team Taka, you are to dispatch with Orochimaru to the Akatsuki Base in Amegakure today, I will be along halfway through the battle, and Kimiko Tsukiga must be killed. Madara.**

"That's enough proof I hope?" asked Orochimaru.

Karin was just about to say that it could have been faked when Sasuke stood up and said, "Lets go, I _will _kill Kimiko Tsukiga"

"There, Sasuke –Kun knows I'm not lying, now shall we leave or not?" asked Orochimaru.

"Fine, get your troops ready, we'll be there" said Suigetsu still looking a little suspicious.

* * *

_(Amegakure)_

"It's funny you know, there's such a lot of dark clouds, but no rain" said Kimiko as she and Deidara walked in the balcony of her room.

"It is strange, it only happens when Leader-Sama isn't around or something has gone wrong, this is a very weird place, hm" said Deidara creating a small butterfly and making it burst with colourful sparkles.

"Somehow I feel that something bad is coming, like this is the calm before the storm" said Kimiko as The Sage appeared beside her.

"Indeed something terrible is going to happen in the next few days, you had best beware Kimiko, beware"

Kimiko looked up at the dark skies which as the said had said, seemed to be warning her about the impending doom.

* * *

Finished. I know that this chapter was a little shorter than the usual ones but hey, I wrote this in a single day without any plans. Hope you still find this story interesting. Watch as Orochimaru tries to obtain his goals. See you next time. Please don't forget to review.


	20. Akatsuki vs Otogakure

Welcome back everyone. The story is now moving towards a very climatic part. I have the sequel mostly planned out. Please review and let me know what you feel.

* * *

"Sage Art: Nature's Power Jutsu" yelled Kimiko in her Sage mode as summoned Ichiro stood behind her.

The rocks of the plateau where she had been practicing started to crack, all the trees began bending her way and then everything suddenly stopped.

"Perfect, perfect, not only have you got an unlimited amount of natural energy, you also know when to stop" said The Sage.

"Whew, that took quite a lot out of me, said Kimiko collapsing as her Tsukigan closed and her sage mode vanished.

"Indeed, using both the Tsukigan and the Sage mode would have made a fatal combination to some other person but seeing you are even more experienced than a kage level ninja that would be a serious overstatement" said The Sage.

" Kimiko" came a voice as Deidara came rushing down the stairs leading to the training grounds, " Get up here fast, Zetsu says he's spotted something odd, hm"

Kimiko got up still healing herself as she and Deidara rushed up the stairs.

When they reached the roof they found Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu and Zetsu waiting there.

"Whats up?" asked Kimiko.

"Just received notice from one of my spies that a whole group of sound ninja are heading this way, it seems as if Orochimaru is leading them" said Zetsu's white half.

"Obviously, we've also heard that Sasuke Uchiha is also with him" said the Black side.

"Uchiha? How did he heal himself that fast?" asked Kimiko looking aghast.

"Who cares about him, what the fuck are we going to do now?" yelled Hidan.

"Well, it seems as if this moment was anticipated by Leader-Sama, this is a moment where you all decide where your loyalties lie" said Kimiko.

Everyone looked blankly at her.

"Means if you want to remain loyal to this organization you must stay here and fight for it, or else if you want to flee then now is the time" said Kimiko looking down.

"What are you going to do, hm?"Asked Deidara.

"I will remain loyal to Akatsuki as long as Leader-Sama is alive, if the notice comes that he is dead then I will defect" said Kimiko plainly.

"If you defect then I'm going with you, hm" said Deidara firmly going over to her side.

"It will too much waste of money if I were to leave" said Kakuzu.

"I will remain behind with Akatsuki forever" said The White half of Zetsu.

"Because we get good food here, mmmm human flesh" said The Black half drooling.

"I guess I'll stay put for a while, but only for a while mind you" said Kisame.

"I'm leaving as soon as I get that Orochimaru chaps head" said Hidan.

"I didn't know you had an enmity with him?" Asked Kisame.

"No, nothing personal, its just, two immortals in one country isn't proper, damn yeah" yelled Hidan.

Kimiko looked surprised to find that they would all stay for the time being.

"Well if that's what everyone feels then maybe we should get to work putting up protection around the base" said Kimiko.

"I'll patrol the borders" said Zetsu.

"I'll patrol the skies" said Deidara.

"I guess we'll stay back here for the protection" said Kisame referring to him, Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Wonderful, and if he reaches here I'll handle Orochimaru and Uchiha" said Kimiko.

"Do you think you can handle them both, hm?"Asked Deidara looking very concerned.

"You got a doubt?" asked Kimiko winking at him at which he blushed and turned into a conversation with Kisame.

After half an hour they all decided their plans and Zetsu and Deidara departed on their patrols promising to contact them through the rings if anything went wrong.

"Right, now I think the rest of us should get hold of our weapons and all if anything goes wrong we should be prepared" said Kimiko.

"Who died and made you the Leader?" asked Hidan but after a glare from Kimiko pursed up his mouth and went of to collect his scythe.

Kimiko rushed down to her room, _"Chakra blades, katanas, soldier pills, exploding tags"_ thought Kimiko taking all the things she thought would be useful.

Very soon she met up with Kisame who was carrying Samehada _(a/n that's his shark skin sword if you don't know it) _and into Hidan who was carrying his huge triple bladed scythe.

Last came Kakuzu who wielded four large shurikens in his hand and one small one hanging from his neck tied with a piece of string.

"Great, lets wait outside the entrance and keep your attention to chakra flares anywhere, they might attack from any direction" said Kimiko.

They all waited, the sky was dark, not a sound could be heard anywhere.

Then suddenly a huge bomb which looked like a humanoid appeared out of no where in the sky and blasted a little way in front of the base.

'That's the warning, be on your guard" said Kimiko.

Suddenly a huge snake with six heads broke out of the ground causing Kisame to jump away from his position as huge boulders began raining down on the base.

"This is definitely Orochimaru's doing" said Kisame dodging the boulders as they crushed the entrance of the base.

As if on cue, with a huge blast Orochimaru appeared on a huge violet snake which had horns all over its body.

Kimiko looked to see that Hidan and Kakuzu were fighting the Sound ninja.

Kisame was fighting Suigetsu and Karin together. And Orochimaru stood smirking as Sasuke ran with his full force towards Kimiko with a chidori.

"Damn you bitch, take this" yelled Sasuke as the chidori grew black.

"Tsukigan" yelled Kimiko, dodging before he could strike her.

"Moon style, reflecting mirror jutsu" yelled Kimiko Sasuke swung his chidori towards her mirror barrier and got fully shocked by its reflective power.

"_I must use him to attack Orochimaru"_ thought kimiko spotting the smirking sannin who was merely watching the fun.

"Ninja Art: Soulbane" yelled Kimiko casting the extremely powerful genjutsu on the still electrified Sasuke Uchiha.

Orochimaru's smile vanished as he saw how Kimiko had trapped him.

" _Hmm, smart girl, the Soulbane genjutsu makes the target think that everyone around him is a foe and the user can use the targets power to control and attack the targets real allies, very clever move"_ he thought before summoning snakes to block Sasuke's plight.

"Fire Release: Flaming Phoenix Fire Jutsu" yelled Sasuke doing multiple hand signs and creating a huge flaming bird which rushed towards Orochimaru.

Once again Orochimaru summoned many snakes and blocked the attack but then realized something, "Where is the girl?" he thought before turning around and seeing Kimiko doing hand signs and saying, " Wind Release: Divine Wind Jutsu" as the wind turned to hurricanes which enveloped with the fire to strengthen it and Orochimaru's snakes were easily burned due to that.

"Hm, you are indeed a most formidable opponent, Kimiko Tsukiga" said Orochimaru dodging bullets of fire.

"I don't need praise from a maniac like you" said Kimiko gathering a small ball of chakra in front of her and blasting it off at Orochimaru who merely used another snake summons to block it.

Orochimaru shot out many green snakes from his right hand which headed straight for Kimiko.

Kimiko used Sasuke as a shield so that he got wrapped up in the large web of snakes hissing and biting and pulled down to the bottom of the base where boulders had fallen.

" Myriad Snake Formation' yelled Orochimaru as hundreds of snakes shot out his mouth and each spat out a long thin sword which all moved towards.

"Wind Release: Slicing Air Blades Jutsu" yelled Kimiko as she shot sharp air blades for her surroundings.

Within minutes all the swords were parried.

"Impressive, you are not only my match, but you are also keeping up with me" said Orochimaru.

Kimiko rushed towards him with a flaming hand and Orochimaru dodged easily.

But then as he turned around he got a shock as he realized that he was surrounded by seven creatures like he had never seen before.

"Meet my Seven Demons of Apocalypse, Lucifer, Mammon, Satan, Beelzebub, Asmodeus, Leviathan and Belphegor" said Kimiko smirking at Orochimaru's astonishment.

"Now, get him my demons" yelled Kimiko as the seven creatures turned themselves into black ropes and tied themselves to Orochimaru.

"Grr, Body Shedding Jutsu" yelled Orochimaru as his mouth opened to a unbelievable extent and a fresh new Orochimaru stepped out of it causing the Demons to hold on to a shred of skin.

"How do you like that?" he yelled as a large blue sphere appeared around him.

"What the? What on earth is this?" he yelled as the dome grew smaller.

He looked behind and saw a huge dragon standing behind him controlling the sphere.

"Meet The Lord of the Mystical Realm" said Kimiko smirking.

"How on earth are you summoning these creatures without me knowing it" yelled Orochimaru struggling inside the sphere.

"Haven't you guessed yet?" asked Kimiko levitating in front of him by some unknown means.

Suddenly her eyes grew blank, and she transformed into a huge beast which again shrank back to the form of a girl wearing white priestess robes.

The real Kimiko appeared behind the sphere on the dragon's shoulder.

"Not all my summons are dragons and demons you know, this is the Priestess of the Mystical Realm, she can summon anything without being noticed and change her form into anyone. Also she can heal her owner which happens to be me" said Kimiko smiling as all her scratches and wounds disappeared.

The Sage appeared before her now, "Now is the time my dear, do it now"

"Senjutsu Tsukigan" yelled Kimiko her three eyes covered with a light blue pigment.

"What? No that's impossible. The only person I know who can do that half way is Jiraiya" said Orochimaru looking shocked.

"Well your knowledge is pretty poor isn't it?" said Kimiko doing many hand signs at a lightning speed.

"Sage Art: Nature's Power Jutsu" yelled Kimiko as all the rocks around her turned into light and surrounded her, all the dark clouds began to be sucked towards Kimiko, everything natural, the air, water, wood, earth all these things turned into a green light and began churning around Kimiko.

The mixture of natural elements turned into a large dome and began spread till it was over Orochimaru's sphere completely but stopped before the Dragon holding it.

"Ignite" yelled Kimiko as the dome shone brightly and just vanished leaving nothing inside it.

Everything that was in the range of dome inside was wiped out of existence, and that included Orochimaru and the shield created by the Lord of The Mystical Realm.

Deidara who was fighting many sound kunoichies saw the ignition.

Hidan and Kakuzu saw Orochimaru being wiped out.

Kisame saw that whatever was there in the dome had disappeared.

Karin and Suigetsu stopped fighting Kisame and rushed towards where Sasuke's unconscious body lay.

Picking that up they exchanged a quick nod indicating retreat.

With a huge yell Suigetsu told the sound ninja's to retreat and all of them ran towards the exit where Zetsu suddenly appeared out of the ground and grabbed three shinobi's in his Venus fly trap.

After using so much chakra Kimiko collapsed and all her summons, Ichiro, The Priestess, The Seven Demons and The Lord vanished.

Deidara rushed up to her and picked her up.

"Kimiko? Kimiko are you all right?" he asked exchanging terrified glances with Kisame and Hidan who had appeared next to him.

Kakzuzu went up to her and said, "She's fine, just fainted from over using her chakra" he said before attacking the huge pile of boulders that was blocking their entrance inside the base.

Deidara carried her in and soon it started raining again but only a light drizzle.

* * *

Kimiko woke up to find that she was in a bed in the meeting hall.

"What happened? How long have I been sleeping?" she asked as Deidara who was sleeping with his head on her bed got up with a jerk and yelled for Kisame to tell him the time.

Kisame came in grinning and said, "Finally up are you, Princess? It's been three days since you fainted and two days since your boyfriend here lay asleep and awake beside you"

Deidara went crimson and proceeded to blow up Kisame but the latter had already escaped.

"Sorry I make you worry so much" said Kimiko softly.

"That ok, hm, It's what I like about you" said Deidara softly.

The distance between the two seemed to lessen by the moment. The air seemed to have stopped flowing between the two. Slowly the two pairs of lips let each other in a passionate and love filled kiss.

Deidara hand snaked up to Kimiko's neck and her hand went up to his hair.

No time flew between them as they continued to kiss as if for the last time.

All the secret love they had was poured into this kiss. As the clock ticked on they had to separate themselves due to the benefits of breathing.

"That was good" said Kimiko breathing fast.

"Yeah" said Deidara.

"You'll stay with me won't you?" asked Kimiko.

"Forever" said Deidara.

* * *

Three days after the love filled revelations Hidan and Kakuzu picked up a chakra flare in Amegakure.

" Forget Amegakure it's heading straight here and pretty fast" said Hidan.

As he spoke there came a large bang the huge door flew open revealing Konan with her paper soaked wings and two bodies wrapped in paper.

One seemed to be of a red-haired young man who Kimiko had never seen before.

And the other was the body of Leader-Sama only in death it looked very different from him.

Kimiko staggered in shock as Konan collapsed on the floor sobbing after an attempt to speak.

Kimiko ran up to her and hugged her bruised and cut face.

"He's gone, Kimiko, destroyed the village, but then the Nine-Tails appeared and had a long talk with him and in trying to revive all the people he killed, Nagato died" yelled Konan crying over the body of the red haired man.

"There, there no don't be like that Konan, if you're not strong what shall we do?" asked Kimiko herself crying.

Deidara went up to Kimiko and put his hand on her shoulder while Kisame and Zetsu stared on in shock.

Hidan seemed a little surprised " I thoguht the orange haired one was Leader-Sama" he saidwhile Kakzuzu remained impassive as ever.

Konan seemed to make a recovery and stood up wiping her tears.

" That is actually my ex-teammate Yahiko, Pain used his body and the body of five others to create six bodies which he controlled, the red haired one, is the actually Pain but all of that doesn't matter at all now because akatsuki is now disbanded, as this was the last wish of Pain, you may choose to follow Madara Uchiha if you like though i would request you not to, you may return to your original homes, you may do whatever you like" said Konan.

'What are you going to do?" asked Kisame.

"I will follow his last wish; lead Amegakure so that it remains haven of peace" said Konan.

"I have formed an alliance with konoha and I no longer have any interest in collecting jinchuriki's" she continued.

"What so it means all that we've been doing till now is going to be wasted?" Asked Hidan.

" Yes, but look at it this way, you've been provided with protection, food, shelter, you've been given names and been feared and respected as ninja's not as rubbish" said Konan.

"That's true" said Kakzuzu and everyone looked at him in surprise.

"So now you are free to do whatever you want" said Konan before once again breaking down into sobs and collapsing on the floor.

* * *

Hey guys, that's the end of this chapter. I usually don't leave cliff hangers but let me tell you this story is coming to an end. Not for another three to five chapters of course. But i just wanted you all to know that the reviews have been really less so I don't actually know what you guys want so please do let me know through a message at least. See you next time.


	21. Of Farewells, Reunions and Resurrections

Hello and welcome back guys. I already wrote this chapter twice over because I didn't like the previous entry. Hope you'll find it enjoyable. Please review.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY OCs

* * *

Kisame, Hidan Kakuzu, Zetsu, Konan, Deidara and Kimiko stood outside the Amegakure Base now the leader headquarters.

"Well from now on you are no longer Akatsuki members, and have no affiliation with Amegakure" said Konan as they all prepared to leave for their different destinations.

"Woah, that's cold," said Kisame grinning.

"Maybe so, but then, I'm a cold woman" said Konan giving him a small smile.

"No, you're not," said Kimiko stepping forward and taking Konan's hands, "You're one of the warmest and most caring women I've ever seen"

"Kimiko, it was great having a woman in this all men organization, you were great company and an even better friend" said Konan.

"So what are you going to do once we all leave, hm?'Asked Deidara.

"I have sent a letter to the Mizukage saying that we are no longer members of Akatsuki and that Amegakure has no more connections with the organization, she will be arriving tonight to inspect this and interrogate certain townspeople" said Konan.

"Wait, the Mizukage is coming here?" asked Kimiko.

"Yes, tonight" said Konan, "You can stay and meet her if you want" she added knowingly.

"Can I? Really? Thanks a lot Konan" said Kimiko her eyes shining at the thought of meeting her old teacher.

"The rest of you will be going along then?" asked Konan looking at Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame and Zetsu.

"Yeah I'm leaving for my country's Jashin temples, I will forever follow the path of the great Jashin-Sama" said Hidan.

"I will be heading to the Land of Bandits for a job in bounty hunting, with my experience I should be rich in a matter of weeks" said Kakuzu.

"I'm going traveling, going to travel all over the ninja world, visit new places, and become a hermit" said Kisame.

"Not a hermit crab-shark I hope?" asked Kimiko as everyone started laughing.

"I will be returning to my homeland, the Village Hidden in the Grass, and I will try to settle down there permanently" said Zetsu's white half.

"I will also eat up the people when require" said the Black half.

" Well then, goodbye to all of you, lets hope you all live a long life and manage to succeed your goals, thank you for your loyalty to this organization, once again goodbye" said Konan as the four began walking away and were soon mere specks against the dark sky.

"As for you two, lets go back in the Headquarters, it'll be raining soon" said Konan as the three of them returned to the headquarters.

* * *

Deidara had noticed that in the past few hours Kimiko had become very lifeless. She seemed to be worrying about something and regretting it.

Finally as dusk fell he approached her about it.

"Hey, what's the problem, come on, hm" said Deidara.

"Problem? What problem? I don't have a problem" said Kimiko.

"Aw come on, it's obvious something's bothering you so spill it. We're meant to share everything right?" Asked Deidara.

"It's the fact that Mizukage-sensei will be coming tonight" said Kimiko clutching her head.

"Well what about it, hm?" asked Deidara.

"I wonder what she will say to me, what she will think of me? Will she ever accept me back as her student? Will she even look at me?" asked Kimiko.

" Of course she will Kimiko, you gave up your status as a kunoichi and became a highly hunted missing ninja for her sake, you put yourself in mortal danger for her position, if she doesn't accept you then I'll have a few words to say to that woman, hm" said Deidara.

Kimiko gave a sniff and then went over to Deidara who gave her a reassuring hug.

"Don't worry, it'll all be fine" said Deidara.

* * *

Kimiko was pacing up and down in her balcony when a sudden flare of light in the dark city of Amegakure caught her eye.

_"They're here"_ she thought as a large blue carriage appeared out of the darkness surrounded by ten to fifteen guard ninja's around it.

Kimiko rushed down as fast as she could.

The carriage stopped outside the base and a slender, young woman in her thirties got out. She had ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark-blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs were short, with one covering her right eye, and two were long, crossing each other on her chest, just below the chin. Her eyes were light green.

She was dressed in a long-sleeved dark-blue dress that fell below her knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zip and was kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covered up to the upper part of her upper arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wore a mesh shirt that covered more of her upper body than her dress, but stopped short of covering her shoulders and still leaving a sizable cleavage. She also wore shorts in the same color as dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wore a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left.

She came forwards as Konan appeared at the gates.

Immediately three guards appeared before her with their katanas raised.

"Don't worry, I have absolutely no intention of attacking you" said Konan.

"I should hope so, my name is Mei Terumi, the fifth Mizukage" said Mei.

"I am Konan, leader of Amegakure" said Konan.

For a few minutes the two women just stared at each other but then came a loud crack of thunder and rain started pelting down.

"Please come inside" said Konan showing the way in.

"Scout the city, interrogate the people, no violence should be involved" ordered Mei as she and three more guard's walked in and the rest of them scattered away in the darkness.

"I hope you don't mind?" asked Mei as she and Konan walked into a warmly lit room and sat down on the chairs present.

"No of course not, it's only natural to check but I doubt you will find anything incriminating among what the townspeople have to say" said Konan calmly.

"Well yes I'm sure, now about the letter…"

"Umm, excuse me Mizukage-sama, before we begin the meeting I think there is someone outside who is dieing to meet you" said Konan.

"Meet me? Well who would that be?" asked Mei looking surprised.

The door opened and Kimiko walked in shyly, almost nervously and stood beside Konan.

For a moment Mei looked as if she no one had walked into the room and the next moment she released that someone was standing next to Konan fidgeting nervously and breathing very fast.

"It can't be, no it can't be, your name isn't Kimiko right?" Asked Mei looking as if she didn't believe anything that just happened.

"It can be and it is, Mizukage –sensei" said Kimiko as she finally looked into her former teachers eyes.

"But... how... I don't understand?" asked Mei looking utterly bewildered yet happy yet confused.

"I'm sorry Mizukage -sensei, i did it all for you, I heard what those two nasty old men said to you about me, I staged that murder and became a missing ninja" said Kimiko half ashamed half excited.

Mei looked bewildered one moment and the next moment she ran up to Kimiko.

One would have expected hugs, sobs or cries after meeting some who you thought was dead but Kimiko meet with a large blow on her face which sent her flying back somewhat.

"Ouch, well I guess I deserved that. But please Mizukage –sensei, I did it only so that you wouldn't have to loose your position of Mizukage, I know how much you want to help the people after the dreadful reign of the fourth Mizukage, I felt that the village would be in danger without you watching over them, so I.." Kimiko broke of as Mei pulled her into a hug.

"Spoken like a true Kage my girl, you idiot Kimiko, do you for a moment think I would just let that position slip so easily, no I wouldn't yet I wouldn't ever kill you, there had to be a third way, I missed you so much Kimiko, I missed my best student for these two long years you left me" said Mei her eyes a little watery.

After Kimiko and Mei had some time to reconcile Konan gave a little cough to denote that she was still there.

"Right so now lets get down to business, you mentioned something about Madara Uchiha in this letter, how is that possible? I thought he had been killed ever since his days as Mizukage had finished" said Mei thoughtfully.

Konan explained everything about Madara to Mei who grew paler as every minute ticked by.

At the end she looked at Kimiko who gave a confirming nod.

" Well this indeed is a very big issue, I must sort it all out with my other heads, since we have records of Madara Uchiha as a Mizukage, we can find some information about him in the old archives" said Mei.

"And we ourselves have old Akatsuki records of him, I think with both our information we can find out his weaknesses" said Konan.

"Well then no time must be wasted, we must head back and begin hunting up information immediately" said Mei getting up.

Just then a guard appeared next to Mei and whispered something in her ear.

After he left she spoke, "The townspeople are singing your praises Konan-san, they call you god's angel, why is that?"

" My partner, who was the previous leader of Akatsuki and Amegakure was as powerful as a god, so they called him that, since I was his partner they called me God's angel" said Konan quietly.

"You must have known each other for quite sometime" said Mei kindly.

' Yes, we were childhood friends" said Konan," But all that is irrelevant, the question is, may I continue with the leadership of Amegakure?"

"Oh yes certainly" said Mei, she then turned to Kimiko and said, "Kimiko, what do you plan to do now that you've left Akatsuki?"

"I'm going to resurrect Tsukigakure and become the Tsukikage" said Kimiko firmly.

"A tough mission with many chances to fail, do you really want to take such a mission on? You are always welcome back in Kirigakure you know" said Mei.

"No Mizukage –sensei, that is my dream and I live to see it fulfilled" said Kimiko.

"Well you can be sure to have Kirigakure's full alliance as soon as you become Tsukikage" said Mei.

"And Amegakure's too" said Konan.

"Thank you, I will need lots of support to make this a success, thank you very very much for your help, Konan and Mizukage-sensei" said Kimiko.

"Don't forget to call us to the inauguration, goodbye Kimiko, I will see you again after a few weeks to see how you are doing, all right?" asked Mei giving Kimiko one last hug.

'Goodbye Mizukage- sensei and thank you" said Kimiko and Konan and Mei walked out of the room.

The Sage appeared beside her.

"Well then my dear? Is it off to Tsukigakure in the morning?" he asked.

"Yes, yes it is Sage-sensei" said Kimiko thinking about the new day that was going to begin in her life.

* * *

The next day was not as cloudy as the others. Some drops of rain dripped from the trees outside the Amegakure Headquarters.

Outside the gate stood three people with an enormous silver dragon.

"I'm going to miss you a lot Konan" said Kimiko as she and Deidara prepared to depart for Tsukigakure.

"Same here, but we both have a long way to go so that our nations can prosper" said Konan.

"Let's do our best" said Kimiko.

" Of course we will, now be careful on that dragon it looks pretty bad tempered" said Konan, " Send me a messenger bird when you reach Tsukigakure and don't forget to send one to the Mizukage as well" said Konan giving Kimiko one last hug and shaking Deidara's hands.

They got on the dragon and in a blink of an eye it was far away in the sky flapping its great silver wings.

Four hours went by in the journey from Amegakure to Tsukigakure.

As the clouds disappeared and the sun began to become more prominent Kimiko spotted the remains of the ancient Tsukigakure palace beneath them.

They once again landed in the garden and made their way inside.

"Let's go to sleep, I know it's still afternoon but we've got to save up a lot of chakra for tomorrow, right, hm?'Asked Deidara.

"Yeah, cause tomorrows when I begin the resurrection" said Kimiko.

So they both went into there respective rooms and tried to ignore the feelings of excitement creeping up their spines.

"_I'm going to rebuild Tsukigakure, tomorrow marks the beginning of the fulfillment of my dreams"_ thought Kimiko before shutting her eyes and passing into oblivion.

* * *

I know it wasn't worth the wait but my exams had just started. But now I don't give a damn about that because my vacations begin today.I'm absolutely free, free, free. I'll be sure to put up another chapter in a few days. I apologize for the inconvenience and thank you for your patience. Please review. Au revoir.


	22. The Resurrection

Hi guys. You've waited a long time for it and here it is for you, The Resurrection. This chapter will be relatively long to make up for the previous chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Please review and let me know.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY OCs

* * *

The morning sun shone through the curtains in Kimiko's room as she stirred under the sheets of her bed.

"Kimiko? Are you up? It's time, hm" came a voice from outside.

Kimiko jumped out of her bed and dragged herself to the door and opened it to reveal Deidara all ready in his new dress and clay pouches all over his legs.

"What's the time? You're not tricking me are you?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"No, I'm not, we're supposed to begin the resurrection today, remember?" asked Deidara sighing.

At the word resurrection everything came back to Kimiko.

Yelling like a mad beast she ran into the bathroom and came out after thirty minutes dressed neatly in a plain black skirt and a traditional grey top with huge, baggy arms.

"Yes, I'm ready now, let's go" she told Deidara as both of them exited the palace.

"So where are you going to start from, hm?"Asked Deidara.

" There's a small temple a little way of, it's situated exactly in the middle of Tsukigakure, I thought that would be a great place to start" said Kimiko as they passed burned trees, broken piles of rocks that were once houses, muddy pools of water.

"Wow, the Uchiha clan did all this?" asked Deidara eyeing all the destruction.

"No, this was a result of the frequent wars between the Tsukiga clan and the rebels who used to live in the forests outside" said Kimiko as they saw a small white temple with golden markings on it coming in view.

"There it is" said Kimiko as she ran up to the beautiful and proud temple.

"How come it's still standing when all the others are merely piles of rocks, hm?"asked Deidara.

"This temple was said to have been blessed by the angels, which is why it could withstand all that was thrown at it" said Kimiko.

"Angels? Yeah right, hm" said Deidara as they entered through an arch and arrived in the prayer room which was a round open room with pillars surrounding it.

These pillars had golden markings showing various phenomenon of Tsukigakure's past.

"Wow this place sure looks cool hm" said Deidara as Kimiko busied herself setting a large stand sort of an object in the middle of the room and then proceeding to use the summoning jutsu with the Tsukigan.

"Summoning: Saints of the Mystical Temple" she said as nine figures wearing white cloaks with hoods over their faces appeared in a circle all around the room.

They didn't appear like the usual summons, in a puff of smoke, instead they simply flickered into the room as if they had always been there and had just decided to show themselves.

"What the hell? Who are these people, hm?'Asked Deidara backing away hurriedly.

"They're saints from the Mystical Realm, they will lend me their strength and their power in this jutsu" said Kimiko whose voice had now attained a strange metallic quality.

"Don't make a noise Deidara, only when you see all the blue flames go out from this stand will you stop me from proceeding any further, understood?" said Kimiko as a flame appeared in the middle of the stand.

"Ok, so should I stand outside when you do this jutsu?"Asked Deidara.

"That would be advisable, these saints prefer working alone with me" said Kimiko as all ten of them sat down around the stand.

" K, best of luck, do your best and don't over exert yourself" said Deidara moving to stand outside the room, since it was an open room he still had a clear view inside but he was outside the perimeter of the pillars.

"Let us begin "said Kimiko joining her hands as a blue light appeared around her hands. Everyone else did the same thing.

"Secret Tsukiga Art: Nature's Beauty Transformation Jutsu" said Kimiko as the light blue pigment of the Sage Mode appeared around her three eyes.

The blue light from everyone's hands pushed forwards and joined with the blue flame in the stand.

And then it began a green barrier formed over the room and it began spreading till it covered the whole of Tsukigakure.

The chakra coming from the ten figures in the room kept changing colors like little rainbows but always becoming blue before joining with the flame of the stand.

Deidara watched in awe as ten strings of chakra came and joined with the main source.

As an hour passed Deidara began to notice some changes in the surrounding areas

The trees started growing some buds and shedding its charred ashes.

After some hours the puddles of muddy waters appeared to be a little less brown and a little bluer.

"_Amazing, the entire place is fixing itself, hm"_ thought Deidara watching it with bulging eyes.

At one point of time, ten hours after it had begun, the flames appeared to go out but then reappeared in full blaze.

Deidara who had almost gone forwards to stop Kimiko halted.

"_Now I understand why she needs these other saints"_ thought Deidara, _"Kimiko is very powerful but there is a limit to her power as well, and while resurrecting a country this big it's got to take a lot of chakra" _

_

* * *

(Otogakure Headroom)_

Madara Uchiha sat panting heavily ob the floor. His mask was cracked and his hair wet from sweat, all his clothes were wet and torn and hung limply on to his body.

Karin went up to him and helped him stand but as she herself was unstable both of them fell over.

"Gosh hurry up would you," yelled Suigetsu picking up Madara.

"Shut up you lazy beast, this was a very precise and powerful genjutsu to release, I'm nearly exhausted of all my chakra" yelled Karin.

"Where is that crazy bastard Orochimaru, I'm going to kill him in the most painful way as possible" said Madara collapsing on a chair.

"Too late, Tsukiga did that two weeks ago" said Suigetsu.

" It was so frightening Madara-san, she used the soul bane technique on Sasuke and made him attack Orochimaru and then when that failed and Orochimaru almost got her she revealed herself to be behind him and the one he was fighting was some priestess from somewhere" said Karin.

"She even summoned this huge dragon" said Suigetsu.

"Kimiko Tsukiga is getting too powerful for me" said Madara thoughtfully.

"There's more news" aid Suigetsu, "Pain of Akatsuki was killed in Konoha so Konan defected from it as well as everyone else including Zetsu-san" said Karin.

"That fool, does she think the kages are just going to believe that she defected?" asked Madara.

"Well the Mizukage did allow her to continue leading Amegakure, but I also found that Kimiko Tsukiga was an old student of the Mizukage" said Karin.

"Kimiko Tsukiga again! This girl has messed up too many of my plans" yelled Madara.

"We've had reports of her going to Tsukigakure" said Suigetsu, "What do you think she wants over there?"

"Probably the gold that they had hidden away from me when I attacked the clan" said Madara.

"No" came a voice quietly from the door.

Sasuke was standing there, his arms folded, his eyes closed.

"She wouldn't go there for gold, believe me she has some ulterior motive" said Sasuke.

"How would you know that Sasuke?"Asked Suigetsu.

"Whatever it is, let's move, we're going to Tsukigakure and I personally will deal with this pot of trouble" said Madara getting up from his chair.

"But Madara-san you're not strong enough" protested Karin but her cries were blown away as Madara swept passed Sasuke, and went out of the room.

"He's going to get us all killed" said Suigetsu as Sasuke too went out of the room.

* * *

Thirty-eight hours has passed since Kimiko had begun the jutsu.

The flames had almost gone out for about ten times in that thirty eight hours but had always managed to keep it self up.

Deidara was having some immense trouble keeping him awake so he set a small alarm in shape of a tiny sound bomb which only he could hear.

And it had worked as it should have. Deidara woke up after twelve hours and found that the jutsu was still going strong.

Now clear changes could be seen all around the country.

Houses had been resurrected. The wall surrounding Tsukigakure once again stood proud and tall. All the trees, lakes, rivers were back to their original beauty.

The only thing left to resurrect were the fields outside the town and the palace itself.

Seventy two hours or three days had passed since Kimiko opened her eyes. But now the blue flame slowly began to die out as the last brick in the palace fixed itself in place.

As the flame died out Deidara went inside and gently shook Kimiko.

As she opened her eyes the sage mode and Tsukigan vanished and along with that all the saints flickered away as well.

As soon as she stood up being helped by Deidara a throbbing pain struck her vital chakra points and everything in front of her became black.

* * *

A pale yellow wall, a pale yellow wall was all that Kimiko could see when she opened her eyes.

Trying to ignore the pain in her temples she slowly got up and sat on the bed.

Beside her on a chair sat Deidara.

"Are you ok now, hm?"He asked worriedly, "Feeling pain anywhere?"

"A little, give me some soldier pills will you?" asked Kimiko as Deidara handed her some tablets which gave a flare in chakra.

Feeling her chakra levels go up Kimiko's hand glowed green as she used Tsunade's most effective healing jutsu on herself. Within fifteen minutes she couldn't have felt better.

"Well? How did it go? Is it better outside?" asked Kimiko.

" Take a look yourself, hm" said Deidara pushing back the curtains to reveal t beautiful garden and many small houses around with graveled paths intertwined amidst them, all the trees were in full bloom and a few birds had even set up their perches on the trees.

Kimiko looked at this transformation with shock.

"What's with that look, hm?"Asked Deidara.

"I didn't imagine that it would be this beautiful, the jutsu was only supposed to resurrect the things not to beautify them as well" said Kimiko.

The Sage appeared beside her and said, "That is because my child, you have mastered the jutsu even better than Ichiro"

Deidara only looked at her shining face and smiled, "Would you like to go outside, hm?"He asked.

"Yes please" said Kimiko as they both trudged outside.

The fresh air was like a soothing wave, wiping all worries out of their minds.

The sun was shining beautifully when Kimiko saw something that made her come back to earth.

"Deidara, look over there, isn't that a man?" asked Kimiko pointing towards the wall that surrounded Tsukigakure.

A man was climbing over it with; by the way he easily climbed over it he looked like a shinobi.

"Yeah it is. Who could that be? "Asked Deidara.

"By the looks of things he's a shinobi" said Kimiko many more men began to jump over the wall.

Suddenly the men spotted Kimiko and Deidara and threw a shower of kunais at them.

Kimiko deflected them with a chakra wave very easily.

"Who are you?" asked the man narrowing his eyes.

"Kimiko Tsukiga, descendant of the Ancient Tsukiga clan" said Kimiko calmly.

All the men gasped but the leader only narrowed his eyes.

"You liar, the Tsukiga clan was wiped out 90 years ago, there are no more living descendants remaining" he said.

Kimiko was about to speak when a shuriken appeared behind her and stabbed her clean.

Immediately Kimiko burst into water and appeared next to the clone.

"Please don't waste your time with these trivial tricks, I am a Tsukiga and if you'd like I can prove it you" said Kimiko.

"Prove it then "said the man retreating a few steps.

Kimiko only smiled and did two hand signs, "Tsukigan" she said in a bored voice as her third eye opened wide and clear.

At this many of the men not only gasped but also backed away in fear.

By now almost three hundred men, women and children had gathered around the temple.

Deidara noticed that some of them had entered through the underground tunnels that were situated near the wall.

_" That means not everyone hear is a shinobi"_ he thought

"Is this enough proof?" asked Kimiko.

"This is impossible" said the leader looking flabbergasted.

" Our ruler has returned" came a voice and everyone turned to see an old man probably around a hundred years old shuffling his way through the crowd with a stick and bowing in front of Kimiko.

"Your highness, my name is Jyou Kurowski, I was ten years old when the Tsukiga clan was wiped out by the Uchiha clan, I witnessed the extinction, and it was also I who witnessed Lady Fuuko escape into the neighboring villages" cried the old man.

"You knew my great grandmother Fuuko Tsukiga?"Asked Kimiko in evident astonishment.

"Yes, Lady Tsukiga was an exceedingly kind and generous woman, she always gave me money every week so that I could eat something more than what was being given to me at my cruel home. She would always sew up my clothes when they tore and patch up my wounds if I got hurt, she had a golden heart" said Jyou tears falling down his eyes.

Kimiko herself began feeling watery-eyed but quickly suppressed the urge by bending low to the man and saying, "Kurowski-san, you do believe me when I say that I am a Tsukiga don't you?"

"Yes I do your highness, why else would you put your lives at risk to recreate the beautiful land that was once a wasteland" said Jyou getting up and standing beside her.

"It can't be true, the girl has to be lying" said a man.

"She must be someone from the ninja nations trying to get us to abandon the forests" came another voice.

"She's a cheat, a liar, she is our enemy" yelled some men and everyone yelled in agreement.

"No she isn't" came the voice of a child from amongst the crowds.

A small child of eight ran through the crowd and jumped up in front of Kimiko.

"She's a real nice person, she saved my life and also my mommy and daddy" yelled the boy to the crowd of men in front of him.

Kimiko suddenly remembered where she had seen the child, "It's that kid who I healed in the Amegakure base, who's father I managed to save from further torture" she thought.

Just then the man she had saved and his wife ran up to her and stood in front of her as well.

"My friends, when I was captured by Akatsuki and tortured almost to death this girl went out of her way to heal us and did not even bother to torture us any further, she also argued with the leader and helped us escape from that place" said the man.

"Are you nuts? If what you say is true then that girl belongs to the Akatsuki, how can you stick up for someone like that" yelled the crowd.

"That is true, but if you were an akatsuki and three insignificant people who posed a threat to you were lying under you near death, would you go out of your way to ease their pain and help them escape unharmed?" Asked the man's wife.

"It is true that the Tsukiga's were at one point a tyrannical clan but look around you, look at the transformation, it is the work of the secret Tsukiga Art, a life threatening jutsu, would you have put your life on line to resurrect your wasted homeland if you just wanted to kill the people?" asked Jyou.

"She could be doing that to earn our trust" yelled a woman.

Deidara who had been restraining himself till this point exploded.

"Why are you people so stupid? Kimiko has dreamt of resurrecting this place for months, she's had to face so many obstacles, she had to overcome so many difficulties only so that she could see her homeland as it was, can't you people see how much she loves this place and how much she wants to erase your troubles, she could kill all of you easily now but if she really wanted to do that would she stand hear listening while you dimwits kept hurting and insulting her, would she have put her life on the line, hm?" yelled Deidara going red in the face and panting very fast.

There wasn't a word from the crowd. Everyone was looking very uneasily at each other.

Just then a smoke bomb fell on the temple and everyone began to loose vision. When the smoke cleared on top of the temple stood Madara Uchiha clutching the child in his hand while Karin, Suigetsu and Sasuke stood armed in front of Kimiko, Deidara and the others.

"Kimiko Tsukiga, the time has arrived that we settle matters, hand yourself over to Sasuke or this child will feel my wrath" said Madara clutching a katana to the child's neck.

"My boy, let him go you bastard" yelled the child's father rushing forward only to be kicked back by Suigetsu.

Deidara turned to his ex- partner and said, " Madara Uchiha? What the heck are you doing here, hm?"

" I always knew that you were a low down, attention seeking, rejected creature who killed when he liked it, but to use a child as a bait is simply so low that I can't even think about it, I never expected you to sink this low Uchiha" glared Kimiko.

"You can say whatever you want Tsukiga but that won't help you save this child, now it's up to you to decide, do you want to save this child or do you want to sacrifice it for no good," said Madara pressing the blade a little closer to the child's neck.

Kimiko's eyes dropped as she threw her kunai aside and walked towards Sasuke.

"No Kimiko, don't do it" yelled Deidara as Karin struck a paralysis vein.

"The sharingan can detect clones and genjutsu Kimiko, so don't try anything funny" yelled Madara as Kimiko stood in front of Sasuke.

"What are you waiting for? Kill me now" she told Sasuke who took out his katana.

"I'll kill you in the most brutal way as possible" said Sasuke with hatred dripped in his voice.

Slowly and too shocked to move everyone watched as Sasuke's katana went up in the air and came down with a swish.

* * *

So what do you think? This is the first time I leave a cliffhanger for my readers, but don't worry; I'll end your suspense in the next chapter which will be out very soon. Till next time then, sayonara.


	23. The Ultimate Battle

Welcome back to the twenty – third chapter of Akatsuki's Third Eye. Now I won't talk for long all I want to say is that thank you for reading this story and please continue doing so ( and reviewing too). Enjoy.

* * *

Sasuke's blade went up in the air and came down with a swish.

Everyone watched in shock as the blade cleanly sliced Kimiko's body into two pieces.

"Nooooooooooo!!! Kimiko" yelled Deidara as he struck Karin with his foot and ran towards Sasuke.

"Watch this everyone, Kimiko Tsukiga is dead thanks to me" yelled Madara throwing the child away and doing a great fire jutsu to show his victory.

"Amaterasu" yelled Madara as black flames developed over the place.

"Run for it everyone, these flames won't go out till we're burned to the ground" yelled the Leader of the group as everyone began to run towards the underground tunnels.

But as everyone arrived there they saw that the passage had fallen in and the walls were developed with Amatearsu.

Suddenly the flames sprouted on the dress of a woman standing close to the wall.

"Help me" she cried trying to put out the flame.

Everyone watched in despair as the woman started charring.

Just then nine hooded figures appeared in front of the wall.

Eight of them shook of their hoods revealing narrow, lean faces of men around thirty and the ninth one shook its hood of to reveal a young woman with blue hair.

The saints glided towards the burning and surrounded her with green lights in their hands.

Soon her cries ceased as the flames went out and she fainted on the ground.

"What? That's impossible. No one can put out the flames of Amaterasu" yelled Madara when a strong gust of wind and white smoke surrounded him.

The Seven Demons of Apocalypse stood surrounding Madara.

Deidara who had been looking devastated and confused till now straightened up.

"You are all fools to think you could destroy her so easily, hm" he smirked and created a huge clay dragon.

"Haven't you noticed how your flames are not affecting the natural surroundings? Can't you see that nothing is getting perished, hm?"Asked Deidara jumping on the dragon and feeding his hands more clay.

"What the hell is going on here? Is she alive or not?" yelled Suigetsu.

"I'll answer that for you" came a voice from beneath the ground.

Kimiko flickered in from beneath the earth her Tsukigan a bright blood red in color.

"I am alive, kicking and very well indeed" she said her voice sounding like an angels mixed with a witch's.

"That's impossible, I killed you with my own hands" yelled Sasuke backing away a little.

"The fourth Stage Tsukigan allows me power of a tailed beast, chakra of ten armies, and intelligence comparable to all the kages mixed together" said Kimiko as everyone realized what had happened.

"Impossible, no one but the original ancestor could use the Tsukigan Fourth Stage" yelled Madara.

"Well I can, and now you will feel my power and strength and you will witness your own deaths" said Kimiko.

"Deidara, get everyone out of here" said Kimiko as Deidara picked people up on his dragon.

"Oh no you don't yelled Suigetsu rushing towards him with his blade (a different one he has)

Deidara was beginning to make some bombs but as fast as lightning Kimiko appeared in front of Suigetsu and kicked him in the stomach.

The impact was so hard that he coughed blood from his mouth before flying fifteen feet away and crashing into Karin on the way.

"Damn you fucking bitch" he yelled before doing a few hand signs, "Hydration Technique" yelled Suigetsu as he turned into water and began running towards Kimiko.

"Lightning Style: Thousand Thunder Blades Jutsu" said Kimiko creating many tiny sharp rods of lightning and shooting them towards Suigetsu.

"No don't do it, she's too powerful' yelled Karin as Suigetsu created a huge wave of water and managed to dodge the blades.

He swung his sword when he neared Kimiko but she caught it in her palms, swung it over so that Suigetsu was thrown up in the air, snapped it into two pieces and then threw herself into the air and met the falling Suigetsu with a chakra enhanced punch.

Suigetsu was once again thrown very far away and did not get up this time.

Karin ran over to him and made him bite her hand and simultaneously heal him at the same time.

Kimiko started moving towards Karin when Sasuke came in between her and said, "Tsukuyomi"

Immediately the world around Kimiko became black and she looked around to see Sasuke standing with a katana in front of her.

"This time I shall kill you" he said.

"I really doubt that Uchiha, reverse genjutsu" yelled Kimiko as the genjutsu which was said to be irreversible was easily released.

"How did you?" asked Sasuke as his eyes started bleeding.

"Don't you remember? I had sealed the ocular veins of your bloodline, it was most foolish of you to attempt to use it against me" said Kimiko.

"Sasuke take the others and leave, she is too powerful for you all, I will deal with her myself" said Madara.

"But you're not strong enough" began Sasuke.

"Shut up and leave, I will kill this girl with my own hands" said Madara.

"Finally going to face me like a man are you? I was wondering when you'd stop masquerading like an idiot, sending Sannins after me, holding little kids as bait" said Kimiko.

"Do not take me as an easy opponent Tsukiga, your dear ancestors made the same mistake and got themselves wiped out" said Madara.

"I would be a fool to underestimate you however we both know that you have your limits and I have my limits, so let's see who reaches their limits first shall we?" asked Kimiko.

"Why not, I've nothing better to do anyways" said Madara as he suddenly disappeared.

"I'm over here" came a voice behind Kimiko.

"Now I'm over here" came another from beside her.

Soon she was surrounded by voices of Madara as he teleported all around her.

"Moon Style: Pure Light of the Heavens" said Kimiko as a bright silver beam hit the area around her.

Immediately the voices stopped and Madara appeared in front of her.

"This light will follow you wherever you go so that teleportation trick isn't going to work on me this time" said Kimiko.

"Mangekyou Sharingan" said Madara as his eternal mangekyou sharingan became visible through the gap in his mask.

"Amaterasu" he yelled as black flames developed Kimiko's legs and started creeping up.

"Ahhhhhh, it's burning, it's burning, I'm dieing, oh noooo" yelled Kimiko as her face began to burn, then she suddenly stopped and looked at him and said, "Just kidding"

The body disappeared in a flash of light.

"What?" yelled Madara as Kimiko appeared behind him and did some hand signs, "Fire Style, Flaming Dragon Missiles Jutsu"

Madara dodged them and said, "Tsukuyo…" but before he could finish Kimiko grabbed his arm and gave it a twist.

A sickening crack could be heard and Madara doubled over in pain.

"_Sometimes these old tricks of Mizukage – sensei work beautifully"_ thought Kimiko.

Madara bit his thumb and summoned a large lion with a flaming mane and sharp claws and teeth.

"Is that all you can summon?" laughed Kimiko, "Summoning: Lord of the Mystical Realm".

A large portal opened and the enormous dragon flew out of it.

Soon the dragon and the lion were in a brawl. But when the dragon swiped at the lion it multiplied.

"What? How is it doing that?" yelled Kimiko watching in shock as every time the dragon bit or scratched the lions they became double. And soon there were around thirty huge lions all ready to pounce on the dragon.

"Ha ha ha, not so confident now are we?" said Madara.

"You're chakra levels are weak, I am going to finish you off once and for all Kimiko Tsukiga" yelled Madara.

"Susanoo" he yelled as a huge flaming warrior formed over him began roaring.

All the lions joined up with it and it became even larger.

_"This will be the last shot"_ thought Kimiko, _"If I'm not successful this time, then it's over for me"_ thought Kimiko realizing how the Fourth Stage took up so much of her chakra.

"Susanoo Ultimate Blast" cried Madara as Susanoo began preparing a huge compressed ball of chakra in its hands.

"_Please help me do this god, please give me the power, Ichiro-san, Sage-sensei, Mizukage-sensei, Leader-sama, Deidara, Mom and Dad" _thought Kimiko before opening her eyes and performing her last jutsu.

"Moon Style Tsukiga Art: Repelling Barrier Jutsu" she cried as Susanoo released its blast and a silver shield formed before Kimiko.

"_It's too strong, I can't hold onto this, I can't repel it"_ thought Kimiko as red light met silver and began pushing forwards.

"_I'm loosing vision, it's over for me I guess, goodbye everyone"_ thought Kimiko as the red light came blindingly close.

* * *

It was dark. Nothing could be seen anywhere. Everything was dark. There was nothing there, as if it were an empty place, a void, an abyss.

Kimiko Tsukiga lay floating in this abyss.

Slowly her eyes opened and adjusted to the darkness.

"Where am I?" she thought as four rays of light appeared in front of her.

The first took the form of the Sage, the second of Ichiro Tsukiga, the third and the fourth took the form of a couple in their early thirties with white hair and light blue eyes.

They were all smiling and looking at her.

"Sage-sensei, Ichiro-san, Mom, dad" said Kimiko.

"You've come so far, much further than I anticipated, well done my child" said Ichiro.

"You have far surpassed the limits of the Tsukiga clan" said Sage smiling at her.

"I lost to Madara Uchiha, there is no more Tsukiga clan remaining in the world" said Kimiko looking down.

"That is not true my dear" said Kimiko's mother.

"Yeah honey, the fight is still on" said Kimiko's father.

When Kimiko looked at them she saw both of them looking teary eyed.

"I'm so sorry we couldn't spend more time with you 'miko" said her mother tears pouring down her cheeks.

"You've grown so much, you're no longer the little girl who cried because her candy was stolen by a squirrel anymore" said Kimiko's father.

"And you have become far stronger than any member of the Tsukiga clan including me" said Ichiro.

"But I'm dead, that's why I can see you all" said Kimiko.

"No my dear you are not dead, you are alive, our blood still runs through you veins" said Kimiko's mother.

Despite the emotional moment Ichiro and Kimiko's father exchanged a look that clearly said, "Eww"

"You can't give up now" said the Sage, "Not when you are so close"

"So close to what?" Asked Kimiko.

"So close to seeing the world with your own eyes" said her father.

"So far you have been seeing the world through a lid, the grey shadow of the Tsukiga clan, but no longer, now you will be able to see the world as Kimiko, a girl, a shinobi, a kage, not as a Tsukiga who always has to perform it's duties before anything else" said Kimiko's mother.

At this Kimiko's grey eyes shone brilliant silver before turning into the same light blue as her parent's and ancestors.

"My eyes, what does this mean?" she asked looking up at the four people in front of her.

"It means that now you are free to return to the world where you truly belong, the world which each of us has left behind long ago" said The Sage.

"Go my dear, return and defeat that monster" said Ichiro.

"Always remember Kimiko, you are not alone, look at them" said Kimiko's father pointing towards the wall.

Kimiko looked to see all the villagers and Deidara standing in front of them, all of them looking worried and all of them praying for her well being.

Then it changed to show that Konan was pacing up and down the room in worry as a small messenger pigeon hovered around the room.

Again it changed to show the Mizukage running swiftly over the water racing towards Tsukigakure to help her ex-student in danger only one thing on her mind.

Seeing all this Kimiko dissolved into tears.

"Don't cry my dear, return and defeat him for their sake" said Kimiko's father.

"And also for our sake" said Ichiro.

"And of course, for your sake my dear" said her mother.

"I will go back and defeat him" said Kimiko standing up, " I will not let him harm my friends and my people"

"We are proud of you my girl, go, go and rid the world of that bastard" said Ichiro as a blinding light shone over Kimiko and she moved upwards.

A wave of warm heated air hit Kimiko as she returned to her conscious body.

* * *

She saw Madara still struggling to keep up his Susanoo's Ultimate Blast.

"_My repelling strength seems much higher, I think, I think I can do it"_ thought Kimiko.

"Moon Style Tsukiga Art: Repelling Barrier Jutsu" cried Kimiko as the silver shield pulsed forwards and the fire blast began retreating.

"No more shall you plague this planet with your crazy dreams, no more shall you kill people because you have power, no more shall you defy the rules of this planet, the rules of mother nature and stay immortal, as this attack will repel the maximum power of your own sharingan, this will bring an end to you, Madara Uchiha" said Kimiko.

"No it can't be" yelled Madara as the flaming blast changed course and headed towards it's own user, "No one can defeat the great Madara Uchiha, I who can control tailed beasts, I who killed the entire Uchiha clan, I who shall rule the world, nooooooooo" and after that as the flaming blast hit him Madara Uchiha's existence ceased to exist in this world. Permanently.

Seeing Madara Uchiha perish before their eyes Deidara, the villagers, The newly arrived Mizukage and all her men, let out a deafening cheer and ran forwards to catch Kimiko as she fell.

Deidara was the first to reach and caught her in his arms and crushed her with his hug.

But before she could recover from that he planted a kiss on her lips.

And before she could recover from that the Mizukage ran up to and gave her a crushing hug as well.

And within minutes Kimiko had to beg for mercy, "Stop, stop please, you all are even more menacing than Madara now"

Everyone laughed and Deidara and Mei helped Kimiko to her feet.

"Kimiko, the village folk want to say something to you" said Deidara.

The Leader came forwards and saluted her, "Kimiko –sama, we the people of the villages near Tsukigakure request to come under your country's citizenship"

The woman who had been affected by Amaterasu came forwards with her husband supporting her, "We want to become citizens of Tsukigakure, please allow us"

Jyou Kurowski came forwards, "And we will take no one except Kimiko-sama as our Tsukikage, isn't that right everyone?" he turned around and yelled with surprising strength for a hundred year old.

Everyone cheered in agreement.

"I am most gratified, in fact I don't even know what to say, of course you all will live in Tsukigakure, I resurrected it for you all, but concerning the matter of Tsukikage I cannot take that post till I am sure everybody is agreed to that matter" said Kimiko.

"Anyone who wishes to have someone other than Kimiko as the kage?"Yelled Mei.

Not a single hand went up.

"Then Kimiko Tsukiga, I Mei Terumi, Mizukage of Kirigakure, declare you the first Tsukikage of Tsukigakure in public audience," said Mei as the public cheered in happiness.

Woman sniffed and wiped their tears of joy, children held hands and ran around everywhere, men clapped each other on the back and old Jyou Kurowski stood quietly in the side watching with exceeding joy at the happiness of the people.

Suddenly the child Madara had taken as bait ran up to Kimiko and said, "My name is Yusuke Niwa, can I call you one-chan (big sis)?"He asked whispering in her ear.

"Yusuke, how rude, please forgive him Tsukikage –Sama" said his mother looking shocked at how free her son was with the strongest ninja of their village.

"That's ok Emiko-san, of course you can call me one-chan Yusuke-kun" said Kimiko smiling as the small child ran of to tell his friends.

"But how did you know my name was Emiko?"Asked his mother in surprise.

" The day I healed you in Amegakure, I saw a locket on you, on that was written Yuji and Emiko Forever, so I gathered your name as Emiko and your husband's as Yuji" said Kimiko.

"Well we do have a smart Tsukikage don't we?" asked Yuji coming up.

"Mind your manners Yuji, now I see where Yusuke gets the guts" aid Emiko as all of them started laughing.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I have to let Konan know, I'm sure she's worried sick, a group of rebels attacked Amegakure today so she was so torn between fighting them of and coming here to help you, I told her to take care of her own country while I would look into you matter" said Mei as she wrote a short message on a piece of paper and sent it via a messenger bird.

"I hope she's ok, should we go and help her?" Asked Kimiko.

"No, those rebels were mere amateurs, nothing Konan who was in the Akatsuki can't handle, hm" said Deidara.

"Ok" said Kimiko settling down again.

Suddenly she got up, "What happened to Sasuke and those other two?" she asked.

"Oh they made a run for it, but we gave them a good beating before they could get far enough" said Yuji.

"They were really pathetic I tell you, hm" said Deidara.

Just then the seven demons, Lord of the Mystical Realm, nine saints appeared before Kimiko.

"I'd like to thank all of you, especially you Lord of Mystical Realm, I apologize for any trouble I caused you" said Kimiko.

One of the saints said something in a mixed up language that no one could understand.

"What did he say?" asked Mei.

"He said that it's a pleasure working for me" said Kimiko.

"Well then thank you all again, please go back home and rest" she told all of them as they all disappeared with a flicker.

* * *

The sun was going down fast so everyone retreated back to the palace. As night fell the Mizukage took her leave saying she would check up on her now and then.

When everyone had gone Kimiko collapsed on the bed which she hadn't slept in for five days.

"_I never realized it's a full moon tonight" _thought Kimiko looking at the bright round moon as four silhouettes adorned it.

"_Thank you Sage-sensei, Ichiro-san, Mom, and dad"_ she thought before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Finally it's over. I got cramps after writing this chapter, but I think it's pretty good don't you? _(Please forgive my lack of modesty) _Initially this is the end of the main storyline of the fist part, but don't worry, I still have a few chapters left up my sleeve before I begin the sequel.

See ya.


	24. Meeting with the Hokage

Hi guys. Well to be honest I was a little disappointed by the response, or no response I got for writing the past two chapters. I feel they're good enough so it must be that either you feel they're not good enough or you're not feeling like they're worth reviewing. That's fine I'm not asking you to. But please let me know which it is.

Kimiko Tsukiga, the newly installed Tsukikage walked into her office at the new headquarters built for her at the palace.

It had been a month since the resurrection of Tsukigakure and a month since the defeat of Madara Uchiha.

Kimiko had settled down well as the Tsukikage, and Deidara and Yuji as her secretaries.

Jyou and his wife had consented to become the village elders.

An alliance treaty had already been formed with Mei Terumi of Kirigakure and Konan of Amegakure; all the three women met every month to discuss plans and to see each other again.

News about the new country had of course reached the other ninja nations, at this very moment Kimiko was expecting a message from Tsunade, the Hokage of Konohagakure and also from the Raikage, leader of Kumogakure (Village Hidden in Clouds).

"Kimiko it's here, I got the letter from the Hokage, hm" said Deidara running in.

Kimiko snatched the scroll from him and tensely began reading.

It read:

"_To The Tsukikage to Tsukigakure, I Tsunade, Hokage of Konohagakure write this letter to you in the hope of verifying some doubts. Firstly, is it true that you have killed the threat of Madara Uchiha? I know you may want to keep this fact a secret but as a fellow kage and due to the fact that the Mizukage is aware of this situation I feel as if I have the right to know, if you would consent then I would really like to have a private meeting with you. Kindly reply as fast as possible"_

_Tsunade, Hokage Konohagakure_

"Well she doesn't sound angry or upset" said Kimiko dropping the note on her desk.

Just then Yuji knocked and came in, "Kimiko-sama this letter arrived from Kusagakure for you, it's from the Raikage" said Yuji as Kimiko dropped the pen she was holding and snatched the letter from him once again.

_To the Tsukikage of Tsukigakure, I the Raikage of Kusagakure write this letter to you as an invitation to the five kage (well now it will be six won't it?) Meeting to be held on the twenty fifth of the next month, this invitation is a mark that I accept you as the real Tsukikage of Tsukigakure seeing that I have heard of your heroic feats from the Mizukage, I hope to see you in person there, the meeting will be held on the above date in the palace at the Land of Iron, the leader Mifune will be greeting you at you arrival, please bring two guards and no more._

_Regards_

_Raikage._

Kimiko let out the breath she had been holding in and told her two assistants the news.

" The Raikage says he accepts me as the real Tsukikage, we know that Mizukage sensei already accepts me so that just leaves the other three kages, the Hokage, the Kazekage and the Tsuchikage" said Kimiko.

"I'm sure the Hokage will accept you as well, thank to you that jinchuriki guy is still safe right?" said Yuji.

"How did you know?" asked Kimiko.

"I told him, hm" said Deidara smiling dolefully.

"Already passing gossip are you two? Well anyways, let the elders know of this decision, I will reply to Tsunade-Sama saying I will meet her after three days" said Kimiko before settling down at her desk to write a reply to both the kages.

Three days had passed since the arrival of the letters.

An agreement of meet in the Land of Waterfalls had been made between the Hokage and the Tsukikage.

Both were slightly suspicious of each other so they brought along the most experienced ninja's from their villages.

Kimiko was waiting in the tent specially set up for the meeting. Deidara and her Anbu captain, Ichijo waited behind her tensely.

Just then a carriage could be seen arriving with a clutter of smoke.

As the smoke cleared a lady of about thirty got out of the carriage.

"_Wow If I didn't know that was a jutsu, I would never had believed that Tsunade was fifty four"_ thought Kimiko as a huge breasted blonde woman wearing a sleeveless top and a green open coat over it came walking towards her.

Kimiko got up respectfully as Tsunade entered the tent and the two of them bowed to each other and sat down.

"So you are Kimiko Tsukiga? Last of the Tsukiga clan? The Tsukikage of Tsukigakure" asked Tsunade sternly.

"Indeed, that is correct, and you are of course the most famous medical ninja, the fifth hokage, Tsunade-Sama, also known as, please forgive me, the Slug Princess" said Kimiko eyeing the woman in front of her.

Tsunade looked coldly at her for some time and then broke into a smile, "Yes I'm afraid that name has stuck"

As per the custom Deidara introduced himself, "I am first right hand man and body guard to Kimiko-sama, Deidara"

"And I am chief of interrogation, Anbu captain, Ichijo" said the man standing at attention.

"I am head autopsy member, assistant to Tsunade –sama, Shizune," said a young black haired woman behind Tsunade.

"And I am Kakashi Hatake, Copy Ninja, jounin and bodyguard of Tsunade Sama" said the masked man looking carefully at Kimiko.

"Ah yes, we have interacted before" said Kimiko smiling apologetically at him.

"Ahem, since the introductions are over maybe we should begin to talk business" said Tsunade.

"Yes, you mentioned in your letter you wanted to know that whether Madara Uchiha had died or not?" asked Kimiko.

"Yes that's true" said Tsunade.

" Well I can assure you that he is dead, if you do not believe me then you may get in touch with the Mizukage and ask her about it, she and my two guards here are eye witnesses" aid Kimiko.

"Of course, I know you are not lying I was merely confirming it, may I ask how you did it?" asked Tsunade.

" He attempted to use a technique of his eternal mangekyou sharingan called Susanoo to finish me of in one blast, and I, thanks to my bloodline and Sage Art Knowledge managed to repel the jutsu upon him, since the jutsu is his own, I felt that no one except Madara Uchiha would be able to kill Madara Uchiha" said Kimiko.

"I see, that would take prodigious skill indeed" said Tsunade; "Tell me, I heard from the Mizukage that you are learned in all the jutsu's of the Legendary Sannin that is to say me and my late teammates" said Tsunade quietly.

Kimiko suddenly remembered that her teammate Jiraiya had been killed by Leader-Sama while Orochimaru had been killed by herself.

"I'm not sure I know all of them but yes, I have tried my best to bring some of your jutsu's to at least half of your level" said Kimiko flatteringly.

Tsunade who had been a bit stiff till now let out a great roar of laughter and threw her head back.

"Oh I'm sure you're much better than that, Kimiko-San" she said smiling.

The ice seemed to have broken between the two women now and they started talking normally.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would dearly love to see your bloodline" said Tsunade.

"Certainly" said Kimiko before saying, "Tsukigan"

Shizune and Tsunade gazed in awe while Kakashi quietly noted down everything occurring.

"Astounding, not everyday you get to see something like that" said Tsunade as Kimiko removed the jutsu.

"I take it that you have been contacted by the Raikage for the meeting he has proposed next month?" asked Kimiko.

"Oh yes" said Tsunade becoming serious again.

"Do you know what the purpose of this meeting is?" asked Kimiko.

"Yes, it is to discuss what we are going to do about Sasuke Uchiha, you see with Madara Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha dead, the elder's of our village do not want to loose the bloodline of the sharingan, so if an agreement is made, then the elders have requested him to be brought back to Konoha where his bloodline will either be transplanted in someone or he will be forced to make an heir who contains the sharingan" said Tsunade.

" I do not know the right's and wrongs of it Tsunade-Sama, how ever I do know that Sasuke has all the information Madara has been gathering for 80 years, he will be a dangerous opponent" said Kimiko.

"You see the problem is Naruto" said Tsunade.

"The Kyuubi host? "Asked Kimiko surprised.

"Yes, before Sasuke defected they both were on the same team, and Naruto has never accepted the fact that Sasuke is evil now, he just doesn't accept anything he doesn't want to" said Tsunade.

"Yes I think I saw that side of him" said Kimiko.

"Naruto claims he will bring back Sasuke no matter what happens, well if there were any chances of that happening then we wouldn't be in this mess, but that brat just refuses to listen to anybody" said Tsunade.

Just then a shower of arrows appeared from the forests and a group of ninja wearing the Otogakure Symbol on their head appeared out of the forest.

"Tsunade of Konoha and Kimiko of Tsuki" said the Leader giving a shark like smile, "Two Kages with one shot"

"I order you to reveal your identities now" yelled Tsunade as Kakashi and Shizune stood in front and behind her.

"Your orders don't work on me you Old woman" yelled the man.

At this an anger mark appeared on Tsunade's forehead and smoke blew out of her nose.

"Calm down Tsunade-Sama, don't let him get to you" said Shizune.

"Seeing that you are foolish enough to attempt an assault upon two kages at once with such little power, you must be one of Orochimaru's lesser cronies" said Kimiko coldly.

"Who the hell are you calling lesser? You damned witch" yelled the man.

Another anger mark appeared on her forehead, "Hokage-Sama, I think we should teach these people a little lesson, what do you say?"

"Oh I agree wholeheartedly," said Tsunade rubbing her fist together.

"Then lets go" said Kimiko as she and Tsunade ran forwards ignoring the protests of Kakashi, Shizune, Deidara and Ichijo.

"Painful Sky Leg Disaster" yelled Tsunade jumping high up in the air and slamming down a devastating kick to the ninja's standing there.

"Wow that creates a larger impact than what I do" said Kimiko.

"Tsukigan" she said, "Water Style: Rotating Water Prison Jutsu" she said as balls of water formed around the ninja if front of her.

"And now, Lightning Style: Charging Electric Needles Jutsu" said Kimiko as hundreds of tiny electrified needles went and embedded themselves in the prison conducting the most massive charge.

Suddenly more of the Otogakure ninja poured out from the bushes.

Kakashi held his hand between his thighs and developed a pulsing blue chakra, "Raikiri, (Lightning Blade)" he said.

He moved forwards with that and slammed it into one man and kicked another behind him.

Meanwhile Deidara had formed many of his C2 bombs, he got them attached to many of the ninja's and then shouted, "Katsu"

Shizune was at that time spitting out poisoned needles from her mouth.

But she didn't see as a large ninja grabbed her from behind and was just going to stab her with a kunai when a sudden flash of black light slashed him into two pieces.

"Are you ok?"Asked Ichijo helping Shizune up.

"Yes, thank you" she said blushing a little.

"Then lets go" he said picking her up as more thunder Needles and debris flew past them.

After an hour all the Otogakure ninja had been wiped out. Amongst them stood Kimiko, Tsunade, Deidara, Kakashi, Ichijo and Shizune.

"Whew, that was some workout" said Ichijo wiping his face.

"Yes, I can't believe their numbers" said Shizune offering him her handkerchief which he took with a smile and a thank you.

These gestures did not go unnoticed by the two kages who passed sly glances at each other.

"Well, hats off to you Kimiko-sama, a very clean way of erasing the opponent" said Tsunade seeing all the electrified ninja's lying around.

"I prefer it that way, I can't stand the sight of too much blood" said Kimiko.

"Yes me too, at one point of time in the past I had grown hemophobia, thanks to some persuasion from Jiraiya and a lot of yelling from Naruto, I managed to get over it" said Tsunade.

"He's very loud and a little naïve, but he has a good heart, a rock determination and he also has the potential to fulfill his dreams" said Kimiko.

" Yes, that's true, in fact I was hoping that if I live for another ten years then maybe I will pass on the Hokage ship to Naruto, if not then I always have Kakashi here" said Tsunade patting Kakashi on the head.

"Oh but of course you will live, you're only thirty right?" asked Kimiko in mock pretence.

Tsunade gave her a wry smile, "You little fox, you're bluffing, you do know my age don't you?" asked Tsunade.

"But even then you might be able to live another ten years in the most relaxed manner" said Kimiko.

"That's true, our teacher, the third hokage, he lived and was Hokage for around 40 years, till he was killed by Orochimaru that is" said Tsunade bitterly.

"Thank god that awful snake is gone from this world, but I don't something keeps nagging me when it comes to him" said Kimiko.

" Its probably because he was such a twisted fellow he would go to any extent to get what he wanted, and maybe because of that doubts are erupting in your mind" said Tsunade.

"Whatever it is, I certainly hope he stays dead" said Kimiko.

"I think our forces combined make a good team don't you?" asked Tsunade.

Kimiko at first looked surprised at this sudden change of topic but quickly regained composure, " Of course it is, and look how well our people gel as well" she said pointing to Ichijo and Shizune who were now laughing over a joke and Deidara and Kakashi who were debating about art.

"So maybe we should form an alliance, whenever you will need help, we will be with you, and vice versa of course" said Tsunade.

Kimiko looked delighted, "Really? Wow I wasn't expecting anybody to put their trust in me so fast" she said.

"Well we'll depart for now and I will send you the alliance date and we will meet again that day" said Tsunade.

"Very well, goodbye Tsunade-Sama, it has been an impending pleasure to meet you and your guards" said Kimiko as Tsunade got into the carriage.

On the other side Ichijo helped Shizune up and bid her a farewell.

Shizune seemed reluctant to let go of his hand but nevertheless had to when Kakashi gave their horse a slap and it cantered forwards.

Kimiko watched as the carriage disappeared in the dust.

"Kimiko-Sama, time for us to leave as well" said Ichijo as he helped her up to her carriage and Deidara got in beside her.

"So how did you like the Hokage, hm?"Asked Deidara.

"Very warm and friendly, and has a hot temper as well" said Kimiko smiling.

"I see, well the masked guy is a bit of a bore but his views on art aren't half bad" said Deidara.

"And Shizune is very interesting as well" said Ichijo from outside.

"Hmm, only interesting?" asked Kimiko mockingly and laughed as Ichijo's face became a tomato red.

As the Hokage's carriage sped in the opposite direction, Tsunade teased her assistant unmercifully about her new acquaintance.

"He's quite charming isn't he?" asked Tsunade as Shizune without the usual Tonton in her arms grabbed a clipboard and gave it a squeeze.

"Umm yes, very nice to talk to" she said blushing.

"And very handsome to look at as well right?" asked Tsunade nudging her assistant.

"Umm well, yes a bit, he is, umm, oh please spare me Tsunade-Sama" cried the young woman as Tsunade laughed and spared her.

Kakashi leaned in, "The blonde is an artist" he said.

"Really? A painter?" asked Tsunade.

"No, he makes bombs, and then makes it explode and thinks of that as his own art" said Kakashi.

"Hmm, well that would be one of looking at it" said Tsunade.

"And what did you think of the Tsukikage?"Asked Shizune.

"A very kind, amusing and sincere girl, has lots of self-righteousness, but she can be a little cold blooded a little, but I guess that comes of being in the Akatsuki" said Tsunade.

"Well we'd better keep this alliance a secret from the rest of the village till it's actually done" said Tsunade

"What about the elders and Danzou?"Asked Kakashi.

"What about them?" asked Tsunade.

"Well if you tell them they will try their best to protest and if you don't tell them then they will create much hue and cry" said Kakashi.

"I will let them know of my final decision, whatever they say it will not change my resolve" said Tsunade firmly.

"I wish you best of luck in that" said Kakashi as the sun slowly sank over the tall trees of the forest.

Ok, that's it for this chapter. Next time see how Kimiko enhances protection around Tsukigakure. Please do review for at least the last chapter if not this one. Goodbye. See you next time.


	25. Alliance with Konohagakure

Welcome back guys. Nothing more to say. Please enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY OCs.

* * *

Kimiko Tsukiga stood outside the gates of Tsukigakure determining the best security jutsu's to be placed upon her village.

Over the past two weeks Tsukigakure had been the subject of rebel attacks from neighboring countries. They had all been dealt with but Kimiko had decided they took some action to protect themselves better.

"Barrier Art: Genjutsu Repelling Technique" said Kimiko using a safety technique which revealed and released any powerful or weak genjutsu used on the gate or the wall.

This jutsu had originally been Pain's, after his death Konan had taught Kimiko how to use it.

"How about we place a trigger, some thing to warn the people when enemy attacks take place" said Deidara.

"But how do we know when the trigger will ignite, it will be for an enemy cause?" asked Yuji.

"Place an interrogative at all of the underground tunnels and fields, make sure nothing is left unguarded, also place some of your smoke and distraction bombs there Deidara, if need be the guards who are stationed there will be able to ignite these to make an escape and also inform the headquarters" said Kimiko.

"Tsukigan" said Kimiko revealing her third eye.

"Earth Release: Spiked Spears Jutsu" said Kimiko using one of the Tsukiga jutsu's to create sharp spikes on the wall surrounding Tsukigakure.

"Lightning Release: Charging Electric Current Jutsu" said Kimiko allowing the lightning to conduct along the spikes.

"Now if anyone tries to jump over the wall then they'll have a piercingly shocked time" said Kimiko.

"Good one, hm" said Deidara laughing.

"Kimiko- Sama" cried Ichijo as he came running towards the Tsukikage.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

" A huge tree suddenly grew out of no where in the middle of the fields, I mean really huge, you can't see it probably because of the wall but its really big and not like anything which grows here" he said panting.

"Let's see it" said Kimiko.

As they ran into the village the first thing they saw was an exceedingly overgrown tree protruding from the crops in the fields, all the farmers stood around it watching in awe and worry.

"Move aside please, Tsukikage-Sama is here" cried Ichijo as Kimiko walked up to the tree and touched it.

She then placed her ear on the tree as if listening for something.

"What are you doing, hm?"Asked Deidara.

"Very rare, a very rare bloodline indeed" said Kimiko, "This tree is too thick to be cut by ordinary implements, so the other feasible options are either uproot it or burn it" said Kimiko.

"But the tree has spread it's roots all over the field and some other places as well so if we uproot it then entire area will be ruined, also upon closer hearing I can feel a bomb inside the tree, a devastating bomb, one that will destroy the entire area around here" said Kimiko as everyone gasped and backed away a little.

"So should we burn it?" asked Ichijo.

"That is what the user will be expecting us to do, my guess is that these leaves are made of poisonous substances which will emit a hazardous gas throughout the entire Tsukigakure" said Kimiko.

"So what do we do, hm?"Asked Deidara.

"We chop it into pieces" said Kimiko.

"But you said just now that it can't be cut" said Yuji.

"If you had listened more carefully you would have noticed that I said it can't be cut by an ordinary implement" said Kimiko smiling at everyone's confused faces.

"Steel Release: Impervious Armor Jutsu" said Kimiko as her arm turned into a sharp steel blade.

She walked up to the tree and within five to six slashes the entire thing was reduced to tiny pieces of twigs and leaves.

"Amazing" said Yuji.

"The user has obviously underestimated me" said Kimiko looking around carefully.

"That's for sure" said Ichijo.

"But who would place such a thing in our fields, this type of jutsu is too strong for any ordinary rebel" said Yuji.

"Yes it would, I have some theories, but it would be best if I placed some more protective jutsu's around the field, palace and temple" said Kimiko.

"What about the city itself?' asked Ichijo.

" The user will not attack the city because it will not cause me any physical harm, he knows that the places most important in this place are the three I mentioned just now, he will try to attack these three places first" said Kimiko.

"We'll place extra security in those places immediately Tsukikage-Sama" said Ichijo bowing and disappearing.

Just then a messenger pigeon arrived and sat on Kimiko's shoulder.

Taking the message from it Kimiko quickly read through the note.

She then turned to Yuji, "We will be having some guests today, they will be staying the night, prepare twenty single rooms in the palace and tell the cooks to get to work and make their best dishes" she ordered.

"Who will be arriving, hm?"Asked Deidara as Yuji ran of to make the arrangements.

"The Hokage and some of her people, they will be arriving to form the alliance with us" said Kimiko as the farmers picked up the remains of the tree and threw it over the wall of Tsukigakure where it got pierced and electrified.

"Oh, that was fast, hm" said Deidara.

" I think a lot of speed is required, Sasuke Uchiha is a dangerous opponent now that he has nothing to hold him back, he may attack Konoha at any moment, and he may have followers as well" said Kimiko as they arrived at the palace.

"Damn that brat, he escapes like a rat every time we get hold of him, hm" said Deidara.

"Calm down, we'll get him in good time" said Kimiko patting his head.

Deidara let out a huff and then smiled at her, "Yeah, thanks, hm"

"You're welcome" said Kimiko smiling back at him.

The rest of the day Kimiko spent in the archives of ancient Tsukigakure.

She completely lost track of time and when a messenger arrived to tell her that the Hokage was on her way she hurriedly got up and ran up to her room and got herself in a presentable condition.

Just as she was stepping out of her room in her usual white skirt, traditional top with a half armed over coat with silver moons on it( like the one Minato wore when he was the Hokage), Ichijo informed her that the Hokage and some carriages had been spotted in the nearby forests.

"They'll be here in five minutes" said Ichijo.

"Very well, tell Deidara and Yuji to station to guides at the gates and inform me when they are outside the gates" said Kimiko as Ichijo bowed and went away.

* * *

( Forests outside Tsukigakure)

"These trees kind of remind me of the ones outside Konoha" said Sakura as she, Shizune and Tsunade looked around them.

Tsunade had originally thought of only bringing Sakura, Kakashi, Shizune and some other guards but at the elder's persistent comments she had also taken some root members including Sai with her.

"When will this long journey end Grandma? I want to see the palace" yelled Naruto racing outside Tsunade's carriage.

"I told you it would be long, now suffer you disobedient brat" yelled Tsunade.

Tsunade had not planned to bring Naruto along but at his yells of seeing Tsukigakure had got the better of her.

"Keep patience Naruto" said Kakashi walking beside him.

"Your screaming is too troublesome" said Shikamaru.

"Not to mention it causes a headache" said Neji.

"Shut up, who cares about your headache" yelled Naruto trying to race the horse drawn carriage.

"If you don't keep quiet I'll stuff your mouth with bugs" said Shino darkly from the other side.

At Naruto's horrified look Ino, Tenten, Kiba, Chouji and Lee burst out laughing.

Sai was looking around wondering what was so funny while Sakura slammed her fist onto Naruto's head.

Suddenly an Anbu appeared beside Tsunade's carriage and said, "We've reached Tsunade-Sama, the gates are closed and protection has been put around the walls, we can't enter that way"

"Has the Tsukikage been informed of our arrival?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes, messenger bird was dispatched to Tsukigakure this morning itself" said the Anbu as a screeching and grating sound could be heard.

On impulse everyone surrounded the Hokage with their weapons raised.

"Don't worry it's only the sound of the gates opening" said Tsunade walking forwards.

As Tsunade walked into the gates she noticed a very powerful genjutsu barrier placed upon the entire perimeter of the wall, _"Impressive, that young girl knows her stuff well"_ thought Tsunade.

Two shinobi bowed as she came in, "Welcome to Tsukigakure Hokage-Sama, the Tsukikage awaits your arrival in the palace, please follow us" said the man as Tsunade got back in her carriage and gave orders to have the guides followed.

Very soon they came in sight of the grand palace.

"Amazing, it's even larger than the Hokage Monument " said Sakura.

"Wow, so she lives in that?" yelled Naruto running forwards.

"Mind your manners Naruto" said Neji stiffly.

As they neared the palace they saw Kimiko and Deidara standing beside an old man and woman and man of thirty and Ichijo.

"Greetings to you Hokage-Sama, I hope you had a safe trip?" asked Kimiko coming forward.

"Indeed, I did, I thank you for accepting the request on such short notice" said Tsunade.

"Not at all, please come in" said Kimiko leading the way in.

Once they were all settled in Tsunade introduced her guards, "This is Sakura, she is my apprentice and will be the ambassador between our nations" said Tsunade introducing the pinkette.

"And this is Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi and Sai" they are all my personal guards" said Tsunade appearing a little uneasy at the idea of bringing along so many guards.

But Kimiko only smiled a welcome to them and introduced her people, "This is my assistant Yuji, and these are the village elders Jyou and Ruki Kurowski"

After all the introductions had been done a formal treaty was signed, with everyone as witnesses the two kages signed on the papers which denoted their alliance.

"So now I declare Konohagakure and Tsukigakure as two nations allied with each other" said Jyou as he tied the thread which was a spiritual symbol of alliance.

Everyone clapped and Tsunade and Kimiko smiled at everyone.

Very soon night fell and a celebration was decided.

Lights lit up the entire fields of Tsukigakure as all the people strolled in the sordid moonlight.

In the palace the newly allied nations were celebrating with drinks.

"Aww come on, gimme another bottle or I'll cut your ears off" yelled Tsunade drunken far beyond control as Shizune attempted to keep another bottle of Sake.

Among the others drunk were Deidara, Tenten, Kiba and Chouji.

"It's a pity Hinata couldn't join us on this trip" said Naruto as he and Sakura sat with Sai and Kakashi watching the madness.

"Yeah, she was feeling sick so her father asked her to rest" said Kakashi.

"It's funny, the last time we saw Kimiko she was an akatsuki, and also tried to kill us" said Sakura.

"But don't forget, not only did she let me, Gaara and Shikamaru escape, she also told us the route we had to take to get there quickly" said Naruto.

"And she also killed Madara Uchiha and Orochimaru, which has to be the biggest asset to the shinobi world" said Sai.

"Yeah and she's pretty friendly now, so I guess we can trust her right?"asked Sakura.

"The Tsukikage is a trustable girl, but we shouldn't put our trusts in someone we don't very well" said Kakashi.

"Isn't that a bit contradictory?" asked Sakura.

"Is it?" asked Kakashi and laughed at the look he earned from Naruto and Sakura.

* * *

Well that's it for this very short chapter. We're almost at the end of this story. Be sure to read the last chapter which will be out before next Monday.

See you and don't forget to review.


	26. The End

Finally the moment has arrived. This will be the last chapter of Akatauki's Third Eye. I will begin writing a sequel immediately after this. It will be known as The Moonlit Third Eye. I want to thank all of you have read my story. And a special thanks to Priestess-of Jashin and Deidarakiller who have reviewed and helped and encouraged me in almost every chapter. Also thanks to those who read but not reviewed or reviewed less number of times. Please enjoy this last chapter.

* * *

"Kimiko-Sama, please come quick, a terrible thing has happened" cried Yuji as he burst into Kimiko's office.

"What's wrong?" asked Kimiko rushing beside him.

"About thirty of those trees we saw a week ago have grown all over Tsukigakure, if what you said last time is true, then we don't have much time till they explode" said Yuji as the two of them rushed out of the palace.

Arriving in the main district Kimiko saw tree after tree in every street. A few houses were even destroyed.

"No one's dead yet, they've all been taken to the temple" said Ichijo arriving next to Kimiko.

"We can't uproot this tree's "said Kimiko.

"What?" yelled Deidara, Yuji and Ichijo.

"We have to stop them from their source, that is to say, locate and kill the user" said Kimiko.

Saying so Kimiko used a teleportation jutsu and teleported to the tallest point, namely the Tsukigakure Palace.

"Tsukigan" she said scanning the entire city.

"_Nothing unusual, hey wait"_ thought Kimiko.

She focused on one tree alone and saw that it had no life of its own was not alive, however the effects would be the same if they tried to destroy it.

"_Now I get it, among all these only one tree is real, and the user has used a very stealthy and powerful duplication or puppetry technique to influence the other trees''_ thought Kimiko.

"Earth Release: Natural Minaret Jutsu" said Kimiko as the ground around the palace began to crumble.

Suddenly a single tree behind the palace was lifted up from its position a second.

"That's the one" yelled Kimiko, "Deidara, Ichijo, forget the rest, get the tree in the back, the user is hiding inside it"

Upon hearing her voice the three rushed to the back side of the palace.

"That punk is in there? I'll blow him up" yelled Deidara creating a huge bomb and attaching it to the trunk of the tree.

"Wait Deidara, we have to wait till Kimiko-San gets here" said Yuji.

"Where is she? I didn't see her following us here did you?" asked Ichijo.

"Arrgghh I can't wait, I'm going to blow this tree up" yelled Deidara.

"Deidara wait," shouted Kimiko running up to the tree.

Then she spoke to the tree, "I know you are in there, you have one minute to show yourself before we make the entire tree explode" said Kimiko.

"I am warning you, you are surrounded, do not take us lightly" said Kimiko.

Just then the bark of the tree began to distort and a black hole opened up.

From that hole emerged a man of around 50 wearing a yukata and carrying a branch with bells tied on it.

"_Brown hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, now I know who is behind these attacks"_ thought Kimiko.

"Who the hell are you and why are you attacking our village" yelled Ichijo.

"Answer us or I'll blow you up, hm" yelled Deidara.

"Greetings to the Tsukikage, my name is Sousuke Nokohara, my clan is an ancient and very talented one concerning growth and death of trees" said the man smiling.

"Who had ordered you to attack us?" asked Kimiko coldly.

"Shall I tell you what I am going to do next? I am going to walk straight out of the gates of this pathetic country, try and stop me if you can" said the man.

"Why you" began Deidara as Kimiko restrained him.

"It seems as if you are challenging me to a duel, Nokohara-San" she said.

"Indeed I am" said the man.

"Very well then, Deidara, Yuji and Ichijo please look after the people and make sure all the exits are sealed" said Kimiko.

After they went of Kimiko turned and saw Sousuke had vanished.

"_He must be here somewhere"_ thought Kimiko.

Suddenly a hand appeared out of the ground below her and grabbed her leg.

"What the?" Yelled Kimiko as a tar like substance began to creep up her legs, she found she couldn't move an inch.

Then Sousuke appeared behind her. He held a kunai to her throat and whispered, "Liked that? How about I kill you in a painful way so that you can rot in hell?" he drawled.

"Or how about I destroy you so badly that your body won't pollute this planet anymore" came a voice from behind him.

Sousuke turned around startled only to get a chakra enhanced punch in his face which sent him flying.

As he got up he saw the figure with the tar still paralyzed but slowly from above it was flickering out like a light till it disappeared.

Once again Sousuke disappeared but this time Kimiko was ready for him.

"Painful Sky Leg Disaster" said Kimiko copying the move she had seen sundae doing a few weeks ago.

A huge crater formed over the area. Debris, grass, wood, rocks, sand, pebbles went flying in every direction.

In the middle of the crater lay Sousuke looking crushed but still breathing.

"Moon Style: Dark Sphere of the Void" said Kimiko creating a small dark ball around her hands and making it larger and larger till it was as big as a house.

"Just a word of advice before you go into the next world, over confidence is not a virtue" said Kimiko slamming the sphere down on Sousuke.

The sphere revolved and with a great flash of dark light, it disappeared.

Just then all the village folk came over to her and bowed low.

"Thank you for saving us Tsukikage-Sam" they all chorused.

"Why did you kill him? Now we shall never know who had sent him" said Ichijo looking frustrated.

"There's no need, I already know who had sent him, and what's more, I will be meeting that person very soon" said Kimiko.

Kimiko and Deidara sat cuddling together on the balcony of Kimiko's room.

The sky was lit by the crescent moon and a lovely pure smell was floating through the area.

"Hey Kimiko, you'll always stay with me right?" asked Deidara.

"Right, I'll never leave you" said Kimiko moving closer to him.

"You don't think I'm a freak do you. Hm?"asked Deidara looking sadly at his palms.

" Don't you ever think of that again, you are a gem of a person, there is nothing freaky about you, in fact you're quite cute" said Kimiko.

"Yeah, I know, girls fall for my handsome looks everywhere" said Deidara grinning.

"Right, you narcissist" said Kimiko whacking him.

"Kimiko" said Deidara quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too, Deidara, I love you too"

* * *

This is it Guys. The end. Thank you for sticking with this story till the end. The sequel will be out next week. Thank you all once again; I hope you enjoyed the story. Good Bye

**THE END**


End file.
